


Az ördög gyertyája

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Hősök nincsenek - csak emberek roskadoznak a rájuk szabott szerepek súlya alatt, és a tizenhat éves Harry első kézből tanulja ezt meg a Sirius elvesztését követő borzalmas nyár során.A kiúttalanság az ördög gyertyájának nevezett kábítószertől való függésbe hajszolja őt. De a delírium jelentette könnyebbség csak átmeneti illúzió, és mikor a fiú szervezete nem bírja tovább az Alraun egyre növekvő dózisait, már csak egyvalaki segíthet rajta, hogy visszahozza őt az életbe.Bár Harry előbb halna meg, mintsem hogy elfogadja Perselus Piton segítségét, nincs választási lehetősége. Voldemort egyre erősebb, és még mindig Harry Potter a Kiválasztott, akinek végül el kell pusztítania őt...





	1. Alraun

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti, én csak megint kölcsönvettem a szereplőket, hogy szórakoztassam velük az olvasóközönséget.
> 
> Készült a 2012-es Kívánság Üstre, Castiel számára. A történet Harry hatodévének elején játszódik, a horcruxok jelen vannak, de a történet a Félvér herceghez képest elég AU. Megírása elég sebtében történt, nagyon látszik rajta az időhiány. Amint lesz némi időm és kedvem, kipofozom kicsit szegény történetet, a fejezeteket még jobban kiegészítem.
> 
> Választott kívánság: Perselus Pitont óriási meglepetés fogadja az egyik éjszakai őrjárat során: rátalál a drogtúladagolás miatt haldokló Kis Túlélőre. Miután számára már nem ismeretlen a mugli drogok pusztító hatása, Dumbledore rábízza a fiú sikeres kikúrálását. Severitus\mentor fic
> 
> Köszönet: Ashának, Kaseinek, mellonsnak.

  
Ezen a reggelen nagyon szürkébe borult az égbolt, mintha egyszerűen Harry hangulatához igazodott volna. Lassan visszafordította figyelmét az ablakról a ládájára; mivel a hálóteremben épp senki sem tartózkodott, így nyugodtan ücsöröghetett még egy kicsit szeretett tárgyai mellett, mielőtt barátaival megreggelizett volna. Ron természetesen előreszaladt, míg Hermione megígérte, hogy megvárja odalent, mert még kölcsön kell adnia pár könyvet néhány alsósnak.  
  
Szomorúan tette arrébb a széttépett fényképalbumot, aminek a helyrehozatala még váratott magára, hiszen a mágikus fényképek eredeti állapotba való visszabűvöléséhez még nem értett. Kezébe vette az alatta lévő selymes anyagot, és magához szorította egy kicsit. Csodával határos módon a Láthatatlanná tévő köpenye legalább megúszta a razziát, amit Vernon bácsi tartott a nyári szünet végén.  
  
Sajnos a többi holmijáról ezt nem lehetett elmondani: sem a tanszerek, sem a tankönyvek nem élték túl Vernon bácsi bosszúját, melyet elmondása szerint, csakis az „édes” kicsi fiacskája védelmének érdekében követett el. A legfájdalmasabb mégis a seprűje elvesztése volt, ugyanis a Tűzvillámot kegyetlenül kettétörte, és Hermione szerint esélytelen volt annak megjavítása.  
  
– Harry, jössz reggelizni? – hallotta maga mögött Hermione hangját, mikor lezárta ládájának tetejét, és rátette a törött seprű maradványait. – Már több, mint tíz perce várok rád.  
  
– Ne haragudj – válaszolt Harry, és felkelt a földről. Amikor megfordult, szembetalálta magát Hermione szomorú tekintetével.  
  
– Semmi gond. Érthető, ha egy kicsit egyedül szerettél volna lenni. Tudom, mennyit jelentett neked ez a seprű. – A lány bátorítóan rámosolygott. – Gyere, együnk valamit. Lefogadom, Ron azóta már degeszre tömte magát. Harry bólintott, aztán viszonozta a lány mosolyát, bár az nem volt szívből jövő.  
  
Félórával később még mindig a nagyteremben ültek, Harry pedig kedvetlenül kavargatta a kásáját, és már bánta, hogy a hálótermükben olyan hirtelen kelt fel. Egész oldala sajgott, és tudta, hosszú idő kell, mire alábbhagy a fájdalom. Ha nem lett volna annyira ügyetlen, most nem kellene szenvednie.  
  
Még az iskolakezdés előtt, egy hűvös nyári estén történt, hogy Dudley és a bandája ügyetlenségéből kifolyólag elkapta őt, és nagyon durván ellátták a baját. Így szeptember közepére a sérülések javarésze még mindig nem gyógyult be, és vigyáznia kellett a mozgással. Az, hogy kinevezték a kviddicscsapat kapitányának, legalább most szerencsés fordulatnak számított, az idény elején ugyanis csak a megfelelő játékosok kiválasztása volt a feladata. Abban pedig csak reménykedni tudott, hogy mire a tényleges edzésekre kerül sor, addigra begyógyulnak a zúzódások.  
  
– Harry, végeztél? – zökkentette ki a gondolataiból Hermione hangja, aztán a lány elhúzta Ron elől a tányért. – Te meg már eleget ettél!  
  
Ron viszont odanyúlt, és visszaszerezte a reggelijét.  
  
– Sajnálom, de kell az energia – dörmögte bosszúsan. – Ha az adott nap Pitonnal van óránk, akkor muszáj sokat ennem.  
  
– Ne is emlékeztess rá – nyögött fel Harry, és eltolta a saját tányérját.  
  
– Nem kell? – kérdezett rá Ron. Mikor válaszként csak egy fejrázás érkezett barátjától, a fiú azonnal megkaparintotta magának a maradékot, és villámgyorsan azt is belapátolta.  
  
Hermione eközben eltette a könyvet, amit eddig tanulmányozott, majd elégedetten felnézett.  
  
– Átismételtem mindent, amit kellett.  
  
– Ha az SVK-ra érted, tudod, hogy nem ér semmit – morogta Harry, miközben hátradőlt, mert úgy kényelmesebb volt a fájó oldalának.  
  
Hermionénak természetesen más volt a véleménye.  
  
– A módszereit leszámítva azt kell mondjam, végre normális sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunk van.  
  
Ron közben végzett az evéssel, és megtörölte a száját.  
  
– Ja, persze. Minden áldott óráján totálisan kidöglünk. Hirtelen már hiányozni kezdtek azok a régi jó bájitaltan órák – közölte nosztalgikusan. – Lumpsluck rettenetesen elfogult, így legtöbbször nem is tanulunk eleget.  
  
– Hát igen, ha Piton visszakapja jövő évre a bájitaltant, akkor végünk – tette hozzá Harry. – Bár nem tudom, most jobb–e, hogy Piton minden hiányos SVK tanulmány miatt piszkál minket, vagy akkor lesz kegyetlen, amikor majd a bájitaltannal leszünk így… nem is tudom.  
  
Hermione felkelt az asztaltól, indulásra készen.  
  
– Tudjátok jól – mondta szemrehányóan a lány –, hogy Dumbledore határozott céllal adta oda Pitonnak az állást. Háború van. A diákoknak felkészülteknek kell lenniük bármilyen esetre.  
  
– Elég hülye módszert választott – közölte Ron. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy lenne más hozzáértő ember. – Egy rövid időre elhallgatott. – Bár, ha jobban belegondolok, végül is nem ismerek még egy olyan varázslót, aki ennyire járatos a sötét varázslatok terén. Ijesztő, és nem csodálkoznék rajta, ha áruló lenne.  
  
– Ron! – ripakodott rá Hermione dühösen. – Sem a hely, sem az idő nem alkalmas arra, hogy rágalmazd Pitont! – A vállára emelte a táskáját, miközben felszedte a könyveit. – Ahogy elnéztem a tanrendet, mostanság elég laza óráink lesznek, inkább az elméleti részekre kerül a hangsúly.  
  
– Hát igen, Hermione. Azért túlzás lenne, ha Piton hozna magával egy inferust, vagy mit – dünnyögte Harry, és lassan feltápászkodott a székről. – Így kissé nehéz bemutatnia, hogyan is védekezzünk egy ilyen ellen, hát marad az elmélet.  
  
Mielőtt mindhárman elhagyták az asztalt, Ron még hátranyúlt egy almáért.  
  
– Azért kíváncsi vagyok, mit mond – tűnődött fennhangon. – Az újságok elég bőven írnak a dologról. – Aztán Ron önelégülten elvigyorodott. – Ha mégis behoz egy inferust magával, akkor joggal állíthatom, hogy halálfaló, ugye?  
  
Hermione egyik súlyos kötetével odasózott Ronnak, aki abbahagyta a nevetést, és kimentek a nagyteremből.  
  


**oO{~Ö~}Oo**

  
  
A délelőtti órák cseppet sem voltak izgalmasak, és Harry nem is csodálkozott rajta, amikor Binns előadása alatt elszenderedett, hiszen az éjszakái sosem teltek nyugodtan. Az unalmasabb tanórákon legalább bepótolhatta az elvesztett alvás időt.  
  
Az ebédszünetet egyedül töltötte; nem volt nehéz meggyőzni barátait arról, miszerint sötét varázslatok kivédése előtt még szükségét érzi annak, hogy lepihenjen kicsit. Ron és Hermione így nem is akartak vele tartani. Jobb is volt, hiszen az útja nem a torony felé vezetett, hanem teljesen máshová, mégpedig a Szükség Szobájába.  
  
Viszonylag nem tartott sokáig, míg fel-alá járkált a folyosón az egyelőre üres falszakasz előtt, mely a bejáratot rejtette. Miután végül bejutott, megnyugodva nézett végig az enyhe káosz uralta helyiségen, majd gondosan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. A legközelebbi törött karosszékbe telepedve, előhalászta a zsebében rejtegetett, összetekert kis csomagot, amit még a múltkor készített elő, és ma délre tartogatta.  
  
Kihajtotta a pergament, és szemügyre vette a szerencsegyökér aprított mennyiségét, amit legutóbb titokban hozott el az üvegházból. Eleinte nem is gondolta, hogy ilyen könnyű lesz szerezni belőle, de mikor alaposabban utánanézett Neville könyvtárból elhozott könyvében – Mágikus gyógynövények-gyógynövényes mágia –, rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen semmi nehézséget nem fog okozni számára a dolog. A Roxfort télikertje ugyanis megszámlálhatatlan mennyiségű növénnyel rendelkezett, többek között pedig ez is megtalálható volt benne.  
  
Az anyagot alapvetően szerencsegyökérnek hívták, de ha az ember felaprította, és becsavarta egy vékony pergamenbe, hogy elszívja, akkor már Alraunnak nevezték. Legalábbis a könyv így hivatkozott rá. Harry még az év elején véletlenül bukkant rá erre, és hihetetlen módon megörült, amikor rájött, hogy ez tulajdonképpen ugyanazt a szert jelentette, amit Dudleyék használtak, csak erősebbnek tűnt.  
  
Dudley és a bandája nyilván más névvel illették az anyagot, és a füves cigi egy változataként használták. Ennek Harry tanúja is volt egyik késő este, mikor unokatestvére hazaért. A fiúk megálltak a ház sarkánál, és amikor senki sem látta őket, mindegyikük elszívta a mugli papírba csomagolt szerencsegyökeret. Ennek az anyagnak köszönhetően Dudley és a bandája bátrabbnak, kegyetlenebbnek bizonyult, ő pedig ezért viselte még a mai napig is az abból a találkozásból eredő sérüléseket.  
  
Harry úgy gondolta – amikor Vernonék nem voltak otthon –, itt az ideje bosszút állni, ezért pár napra rá, mikor már valamennyire tudott mozogni a sérülésektől, Dudley szobájába ment, és feldúlta az egészet. Amikor végzett a felfordulással, megtalálta Dudley rejtett szerencsegyökér készletét, amit magához vett. Kíváncsi volt rá, milyen lehet ilyesmit használni, ezért ki is próbálta azt, majd megtartotta a maradékot magának.  
  
Dudley, amint meglátta, mi történt a szobájában, látványosan félni kezdett tőle, amiből Vernon bácsi azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy Harry bántotta a drága kicsi fiacskáját. Ezért nem késlekedett megtorolni a dolgot; mindent tönkretett, ami unokaöccse tulajdonát képezte. A véletlen szerencsének köszönhető csupán, hogy a Láthatatlanná tévő köpeny és a varázspálca megúszta a dolgot.  
  
Hedvig meg tudta védeni magát, így megajándékozta Vernon bácsit pár karmolással, mielőtt kirepült volna az ablakon. A bagoly persze okos volt, egyenesen Ronékhoz repült, és megvárta ott őt. Harry a maradék szerencsegyökér révén élte túl azt a kevés időt, míg el nem mehetett az Odúba, ahol pedig igencsak színészkednie kellett, hogy a Weasley család egyik tagja se fogjon gyanút.  
  
Az iskolakezdés után kelletlenül jött rá, hogy már nagyon hiányzik neki az anyag, így nagyon megörült, mikor Neville könyvében felismerte az annyira áhított növény képét, vele együtt pedig arra is fény derült, honnan tud ilyesmit szerezni. Ami nagy szerencse volt, hiszen ez a tanév az előző évekhez képest még nehezebbnek ígérkezett, arról nem is beszélve, hogy minden ilyen Alraun elszívása után legalább a fájdalmai csökkentek. Csak remélte, hogy megússza Madam Pomfreyt, és nem kerül valamilyen oknál fogva a gyengélkedőre.  
  
Harry mély sóhajjal szívta el az Alraun maradékát, miután úgy döntött, nem gondolkozik tovább ezeken a rossz dolgokon. Persze attól függetlenül, hogy minden délben kivonta magát barátai társasága alól, és a Szükség Szobájában keresett menedéket, ugyanolyan feszült volt, és nem volt képes minden esetben higgadt maradni. Voltak azért olyan időszakok, mikor ezáltal jobban ment a tanulás, de az, hogy éjszaka nem volt képes rendesen aludni, elég ijesztőnek tűnt. Bár gondolkozott azon, hogy egy nap több Alraunt szív el, de tudta, hogy az gyanúra adnak okot, miért tűnik el mindig.  
  
Az utolsó bűnjel eltüntetése közben Harry tekintete végigpásztázott a különös, káosz uralta termen. A karosszék mellett álló próbababát valaki úgy felaggatta mindenféle ékszerrel, hogy Harry elfintorodott a látványtól, az illető, aki mindezt elkövette, nem feledkezett meg semmiről sem; még egy furcsa fejdísszel is megkoronázta művét. Ez utóbbi láttán, Harry elvigyorodott, aztán úgy döntött, itt az ideje elindulni végre a sötét varázslatok kivédése órára.  
  
Az SVK terem előtt tucatnyi diák várakozott, köztük pedig ott voltak a barátai is. Hermione szokás szerint már megint a könyvet bújta. Mikor Ron észrevette őt, mondani akart valamit, de a terem kivágódó ajtaja megakadályozta ebben.  
  
Piton nem szólt egy szót sem, fejével intett csupán, hogy mindenki jöjjön be. Mindvégig csöndben nézte a beözönlő diákokat, míg azok helyet nem foglaltak. Ekkor a katedrához lépett.  
  
– Mára elméleti órát ígértem – kezdett bele a szónoklásba Piton –, gondolom, nem lepődnek meg, ha nem tudom kellőképpen demonstrálni a mai óra tananyagát. Elvégre nem találkozhatunk az utcán nap mint nap inferusokkal, hiszen azok a legsötétebb mágusok bábjai. De higgyék el, amint egy sikátorban járva mégis összefutok eggyel, nem késlekedem meginvitálni ide és bemutatni önöknek.  
  
Harry furcsa hangot hallott, és amikor mellette ülő barátjára pillantott, látta, hogy az alig bírja visszafojtani a nevetését.  
  
– Pedig ő sem panaszkodhat, éppen elég sötét ő is – dörmögte Ron, miközben fejével Piton felé biccentett. Hátuk mögül halk kuncogás érkezett válaszul.  
  
– Ron! – suttogta Harry. – Fejezd be!  
  
– Bocs… Harry… – röhögött tovább Ron – csak elképzeltem, amint tényleg igazam van, és emiatt…  
  
– Mr. Weasley! – csattant Piton hangja, mint az ostor. – Már az óra elején nem képes viselkedni? – Ron azonnal megdermedt, és nyugalmat erőltetett az arcára, majd kihúzta magát ültében. – Maga szerint ennyire humoros a mai tananyagunk?  
  
– Nem, uram – mondta halkan Ron. – Elnézést.  
  
– Én ettől nem nézem el ezt a viselkedést, tíz pont a Griffendéltől. Nos, hol is tartottam? – fordult ismét az osztály felé. – Szeretném, ha eltennének mindent az asztalról, és elővennének egy üres pergament. Írják le azt, hogy mik az inferusok, hogyan különbeztetjük meg más teremtményektől, és persze, hogyan ártalmatlanítjuk őket. – Harry dühösen meredt Pitonra, mint ahogy mindenki más az osztályban, hiszen arról volt szó, hogy ismerkedjenek meg a mai anyaggal, nem pedig dolgozatot írjanak belőle. – Fél órát kapnak, addig pedig megnézem a dementorokról szóló beadandójukat.  
  
A teremre csend borult, és mindenki feszülten meredt a pergamenjére, próbálva felidézni, mit is olvasott a kérdéses tananyagról. Majdnem letelt a fél óra, bár Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a maradék öt perc alatt sem igazán tudna már mit írni.  
  
– Mr. Potter, jöjjön ide – csendült Piton hangja, Harry pedig értetlenül emelte fel a fejét, miközben hallotta, hogy a mardekárosok halkan nevetgélnek, mert tudják, hogy egy újabb remek Potter-Piton csata készülődik.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, aztán felkelt a helyéről, és odament a tanári asztalhoz. Szinte érezte a hátára szegeződő tekinteteket, azoktól, akik sóvárogva várják a soron következő balhét.  
  
– Uram?  
  
Piton lenézően pillantott fel, pennájával az előtte fekvő dolgozatokat ütögette.  
  
– Tudja, mindig is tisztában voltam szánalmas intelligenciájával – magyarázta gúnyosan –, de azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy a híres-nevezetes Potter egy olyan egyszerű kérdésre sem tud válaszolni, miszerint írjon konkrétan példákat a dementortámadás hatásaira? – Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán felnézett rá, szája felfelé kunkorodott, határozottan egy gúnyos vigyor miatt. – Miért nem válaszolt erre a ritka egyszerű kérdésre?  
  
– Nem jutott eszembe semmi olyan, ami ideillett volna – morogta Harry.  
  
– Akkor gondolkodjon el, mert ha nem ad rá fél percen belül választ, ez a munkája teljes mértékig értékelhetetlen lesz – közölte Piton szigorúan. – Nos?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, mert fogalma sem volt, mégis melyik példa lesz az, amibe Piton nem fog belekötni.  
  
– Cedric Diggory halála – bökte ki végül, mire Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, háta mögött pedig a mardekárosok harsányan röhögni kezdtek, velük együtt pedig a többi házból is jó néhányan.  
  
Harry összeszorította a száját, de állta Piton tekintetét.  
  
– Esetleg tudna mondani több példát is? – kérdezte végül.  
  
– Keresztapám… halála – folytatta vonakodva, mire ismét felharsant a nevetés, ezúttal Piton szája is gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Mi a franc baja van?! – csattant fel Harry, mert tudta, hogy a férfi sosem szívlelte Siriust. – Tudom, hogy annyi együttérzést sem mutat, mint egy pár büdös zokni, de tanúsíthatna némi tiszteletet Sirius iránt!  
  
Az osztály megint röhögni kezdett, Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy azért, aminek Piton érzelmeit titulálta, vagy mert egyszerűen olyan jó a műsor.  
  
– Mr. Potter, tíz pont a Griffendéltől mert biztosíthatom, hogy több érzelem szorult belém, mint pár büdös ruhadarabba – közölte Piton szárazon, miközben pár mardekáros határozottan fuldokló hangokat adott ki a háttérben. – De talán visszatérhetnénk az eredeti kérdés mibenlétéhez, nemde? Mert eddig az ön értékelése a trollal egyenlő.  
  
– Most már komolyan abbahagyhatná, hogy szándékosan kiszúr velem, és értékelhetetlenné teszi a feleletemet a dolgozattal együtt! – szólt türelmét veszítve Harry.  
  
Piton felkelt a székről, de Harry kicsit sem ijedt meg a vele szemben álló fenyegető alaktól.  
  
– Megnyugtatom, hogy ez az értékelés bizony igazságos. – Megtámaszkodott a tanári asztalban, és kissé előredőlve folytatta: – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha józanésszel értelmezné a kérdést, rájönne, hogy tudna válaszolni. Elvégre egy egészen közeli ismerőse alighanem mesélhetett magának a tapasztalatairól, hiszen csaknem megkapta a dementorcsókot.  
  
Harry szíve összefacsarodott a Siriust célzó mondanivaló miatt, és nem bírta tovább féken tartani az indulatait, kibökte azt, amit minden bájitaltan óra alkalmával megérdemelt volna a szemétláda.  
  
– Most már tényleg bekaphatná és leszállhatna rólam! – csattant fel dühösen, elfordulva az asztaltól.  
  
– Látom, semmi tiszteletet nem tanúsít a tanárával szemben! – köpte Piton undorodva.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy nem voltam elég pontos… Akkor kapja be, _uram_! – vágott vissza Harry gondolkodás nélkül.  
  
A tanteremre hirtelen néma csend borult, és immáron a társaság jókedve tovaszállt, mert mindenki rémült arccal és visszafojtott lélegzettel várta, Piton milyen módon fogja Harryt egy ilyen beszólás miatt kibelezni. Persze a legtöbb mardekáros ismét vigyorogva várta a végkimenetelt. Piton kavargó köpenyével a bokája körül megkerülte az asztalt, és Harryhez lépett.  
  
– Ötven pont a Griffendéltől – közölte fagyosan, majd arcán gúnyos mosoly jelent meg. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a büntetőmunkák, amiket minden szombaton reggel tíztől kell elvégeznie, megfelelő mértékben elveszik a kedvét a további szemtelen viselkedéstől.  
  
– De akkor vannak a kviddicsedzések és meccsek is! – szólalt meg hitetlenkedve Ron.  
  
Piton felé pillantott.  
  
– Netán maga is szeretne csatlakozni, Mr. Weasley? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan, mire Ron elsápadt. – Történetesen tökéletesen tisztában vagyok az időpont jelentőségével. Azt ajánlom, maradjon csendben, ha nem akar Mr. Potter büntetésében osztozni. Kétlem, hogy a Griffenddél csapatának bármi esélye is lenne, ha a sztárfogójuk elvesztését követően a csapat őrzője is hasonló sorsra jutna.  
  
– Tudja, a szemétsége már kezd mérhetetlenül sok lenni – vetette oda Harry, nem érdekelve, milyen következményekkel jár az egész ügy.  
  
Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Azt hiszem, Mr. Potter, a büntetését kiterjesztem egészen az év végéig – közölte. – Ezek után kétszer is meggondolja, hogyan viselkedjen az órámon. Gyakorolhatja majd a szövegértést is. Mert ugye azon kérdésre, miszerint írjon konkrét példákat a dementortámadás hatásaira, nem ezek a válaszok a helyesek. Bizonyára egy ötéves is tudna válaszolni önnel ellentétben ilyen alapvető kérdésre, hogy a hidegérzettől kezdve a kedvhiányig mik lehetnek a hatások. – Harry elsápadt, mikor rájött, miért is röhögött rajta az egész osztály. – A dolgozatára trollt kap, és ezek után az ön helyében azon járatnám az eszemet, mit is kell tennem ahhoz, hogy ne bukjak meg félévkor. Mert így nem fogom a RAVASZ vizsgák közelébe sem engedni. – Fejével a terem ajtaja felé intett. – Most pedig tűnjön el az órámról.  
  
Harry dühösen odatrappolt az asztalához, felkapta a könyveit, beleborította a táskájába, aztán amikor elment Piton mellett, odaszólt:  
  
– Nem is tudja, mekkora örömmel, _uram_.  
  
Távozása után remek érzés volt teljes erejéből bevágni maga után az SVK terem ajtaját.  


**oO{~Ö~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus gondterhelten dobta a régi pergament a középső kupac tetejére, mert annak ugyanúgy nem volt haszna, mint a többi iratnak, amit szerzett. Az ebédlőasztalán már négy pergamentorony helyezkedett el, és abból csak az egyikről lehetett azt mondani, érdemes volt az átnézésre.  
  
A kandallójában fellobbant a tűz, és amikor odanézett, Albus alakja bontakozott ki a smaragdzöld lángok közül.  
  
– Jó estét, Perselus – köszöntötte őt. – Mondd, hogy haladsz a kutatással?  
  
Perselus újabb irattal bővítette a felesleges dokumentumok kupacát.  
  
– Sehogyan sem – felelte dühösen, aztán nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt. – Nem tudom, honnét gondoltad, hogy a minisztérium zárolt részlegén tárolt akták között bárhol is szó esik arról a módszerről, amit a Sötét Nagyúr alkalmazott. Csak az eddigi szóbeszédekre hagyatkozhatunk, mint ahogy a tárgyak esetében is, hogy miket használhatott. Pár utaláson kívül valóban nem találtam semmit sem.  
  
Albus közben szemrevételezte az iratokat.  
  
– Azért nézd át alaposan, sosem lehet tudni, milyen titkokra bukkanhat az ember. – Elgondolkodva hümmögött. – Örültem volna azért, ha van valami kézzelfogható bizonyíték, még ha egy kicsi is. Így nehéz lesz bármit is elmondanom Harrynek, ha nem tudom az őrült állításaimat igazolni.  
  
Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy idős barátja látja az elborzadást az arcán, de nem érdekelte.  
  
– Nem mondhatod komolyan, hogy beavatod Pottert ebbe az egészbe! Albus, az a kölyök még egy egyszerű dolgozat kérdésére sem tud értelmesen válaszolni! Majd szerinted ilyen komoly ügyben számíthatsz rá? És amúgy sem értem, miért kell egyáltalán beavatni? – Hosszú, mély lélegzetet vett, hogy valamelyest lehiggadjon. – Így próbálod visszanyerni a bizalmát?  
  
Albus erre tényleg szomorúnak tűnt.  
  
– Legutóbb nagyon nagyot csalódott bennem, mert eltitkoltam a jóslat mibenlétét. Ez a dolog Voldemorttal kapcsolatosan pedig elég nagy horderejű, tudnia kell róla, elvégre ő fog véget vetni Tom életének. Minden eszközt megadok neki, ami tőlem telik. Az pedig jelenleg a tudás, hogy hogyan pusztíthatjuk el.  
  
Perselus hitetlenkedve széttárta a karjait.  
  
– Albus, nem mondhatod komolyan! Ő egy gyerek, és ez még csak egy dolog. Nem képes az órai munka elvégzésére, a házi feladatok elkészítéséről nem is beszélve! Máshogy kéne visszaszerezned a bizalmát.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan Sirius halála jobban megviselte, mint gondolnánk – tette hozzá az igazgató, tekintetét ismét a pergamenekre fordítva. – A következő pár napban távol leszek, mert utánanézek az első nyomnak Rowle Gomold gyűrűje kapcsán.  
  
– Légy óvatos, nem tudhatod, mennyire őrzöttek a helyek.  
  
– Kedvemre való, amikor ennyire aggódsz hogylétem felől, Perselus – mosolygott rá Albus. – De bizton állíthatom, tudok vigyázni a testi épségemre. Addig is… tedd meg azt a szívességet, hogy beszélsz Harryvel óra után a velem való közelgő találkozókról és egyúttal megérdeklődöd, mostanság fáj-e a sebhelye, vagy van-e arra bármilyen lehetőség, hogy Tom kihasználja kedvtelenségét.  
  
Perselus felhorkant, amikor arra gondolt, milyen kellemes csevej fog ebből is kialakulni köztük.  
  
– Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, Albus – közölte Perselus gúnyosan. – Bár ahogyan Potter mostani hozzáállását ismerem, csodálatos beszélgetés lesz.  
  
– Ha bármi fejlemény történik az ügyünkben, értesítelek – köszönt el az idős mágus, aztán pillanatokkal később már nem volt sehol sem.  
  
Perselus még mindig a kandallót nézte.  
  
– Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek… persze, Albus – dünnyögte. – Sosem fogunk Potterrel zöldágra vergődni, bármennyire is mardekárosan viselkedsz.  


**oO{~Ö~}Oo**

  
Harry másnap úgy döntött, hogy a következő pár napban nem fog SVK-ra járni, mint ahogy más órák mennyiségéből is lefarag. A legutóbbi sötét varázslatok kivédésén történt leégése után ideje volt újragondolni az életritmusát, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez így nem lesz jó. A legjobb megoldás az, ha az Alraunból mindig kicsit többet vesz be, így gyorsabban fog gyógyulni, és kevésbé áll fenn annak a veszélye, hogy egy órán hülyét csinál magából.  
  
Azalatt a pár nap alatt a térképpel és a köpennyel remekül el tudta kerülni McGalagonyt és a többi tanárt, akiknek az órájáról hiányzott, így senki sem tudta számon kérni a távol maradása miatt. Persze ezt sokáig nem lehetett húzni, de egyre elszántabb volt, hogy hamarosan meg fog gyógyulni.  
  
A bájitaltan esetében volt a legjobb, mert valamilyen oknál fogva az általa kapott könyvbe valaki kézenfekvő magyarázatokat, módszereket írogatott, amik megkönnyítették órai munkáját. A varázsigék többségét még nem merte kipróbálni, elég volt az a tudat, hogy legalább bájitaltanon sikere van.  
  
A bizonyos szombati büntetőmunka viszont egyre jobban közeledett, és biztos volt benne, hogy akkor Pitontól meg fogja kapni a magáét, de nem izgatta. Van még ideje kitalálnia egy mesét, amit beadhat a zsíros hajú szemétládának.  
  
Persze azzal napok után sem számolt, hogy a rémálmoktól – Pitonnak köszönhetően – még annyit sem bír aludni, mint eddig. Miért kellett annak a szemétnek annyira bunkón reagálnia Siriusra? Harry tudta, hogy utálták egymást, de azért nem ok arra, hogy kárörvendjen a keresztapja halálán.  
  
Ásítva kászálódott ki az ágyból, pálcájával bűbájokat szórva maga köré, nehogy felébressze társait. Köztük volt pár frissítő bűbáj, ami eltüntette rémálmainak nyomait is, aztán pizsamája fölé vette talárját, kezébe vette a köpenyt és a térképet, majd elindult szokásos útjára az üvegház felé. Gyorsan végigpillantott a térképen, nehogy összefusson egy tanárral, de nem látott senkit sem. Összehajtogatta, aztán eltette, és mikor már majdnem az üvegházhoz ért, a köpenyt a szokásos bokorhoz rejtette, majd beosont. Odabent halvány világítás gondoskodott arról, hogy a növények ne legyenek teljes sötétségben, némelyik igényelte az ilyen fényforrást.  
  
A szerencsegyökereket a megszokott helyén találta, többet, mint amire szüksége volt, így nem tűnhetett fel annak ellopása. Elégedetten ment oda, és teleszedte a zsebét. Amikor végzett, nagyobb adagot vett magához, amit összecsavart, és meggyújtott. Hosszú szippantás után jólesően dőlt hátra az üvegházi asztalnak, félig lecsukott szeme előtt megmagyarázhatatlan szikrák pattogtak, érzékei a magasba szálltak, ahogyan a szer hatni kezdett, és a fájdalom tovaszállt.  


**oO{~Ö~}Oo**

  
– Potter.  
  
Perselus elégedetten konstatálta – mikor kilépett a rejtett folyosóról –, hogy a napok óta eltűnt Potter éppen az előtte lévő folyosón fordul be, hogy kimenjen az udvarra. Nagyszerű alkalom lesz végre elkapni a kölyköt.  
  
Egyértelmű, hogy a fiú egész héten a köpenyét és a térképét használta arra, hogy elkerülje az órákat. Mihelyst Albus visszaérkezik, első dolga lesz megvitatni vele azon tárgyak listáját, amit nem tarthatnak a diákok maguknál, mert bizonyos térképek és köpenyegek bizony oda tartoznak.  
  
Perselus lassan a fiú után osont, aki minden elővigyázatosság nélkül szabadult meg azoktól a tárgyaktól, melyek éppen a megfelelő rejtőzést szolgáltatták volna neki. Rutinosságának hiányát jelezte, hogy semmire sem figyelt oda eléggé, ezzel még inkább megkönnyítve Perselus dolgát. A bokorban aztán megtalálta, majd magához vette a Láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, végül egy tuja takarásába húzódva várta a leleplezésre való megfelelő pillanatot.  
  
A percek azonban csak teltek, miközben Perselus azon morfondírozott, hogy a tekintélyes bűnlajstromból melyik üggyel kezdje a veszekedést Potterrel. Albus még ezek után azt gondolja, érdemes a kölyökkel komoly, Voldemortot érintő ügyekről beszélni? A percekből már lassan negyedóra lett, Perselus pedig megelégelte a várakozást. Mi a fenét csinál ott Potter az éjszaka kellős közepén?  
  
Minden teketória nélkül, remélhetőleg kellőképpen a frászt hozva a fiúra, nyitott be az ajtón, meglepetésére azonban Pottert sehol sem látta. A kölyök nyilván mégiscsak megpróbált elbújni előle, de mikor az asztalok között megpillantotta a Potterhez tartozó tornacipő orrát, szája gúnyos vigyorra húzódott, mert mégiscsak elkapta a bűnöst.  
  
De aztán több rálátása nyílt a fiút rejtő területre, és amikor rájött, hogy az eszméletlenül fekszik a földön, minden mondanivalójáról megfeledkezett.


	2. Igazság

Perselust a döbbenet csak pár másodpercig marasztalta, aztán gyorsan odasietett az eszméletlen fiú mellé, és leguggolt, hogy magához térítse.  
  
– Potter! – szólította meg, miközben megrázta, de semmi reakciót nem kapott. Kezeit a fiú homlokára és tenyerére simította, de azonnal elborzadt, mennyire hidegek, légzése pedig még inkább aggasztotta. Miután jobban szemügyre vette, azt is látta, hogy a gyerek szája kissé elkékült, amitől szörnyű gyanúja támadt. Már kezdte kapiskálni, mi okozhatja mindezen tüneteket.   
  
Gyorsan előkapta a pálcáját, hogy pár stabilizáló bűbájt szórjon rá, mielőtt nagyobb baj lesz. Bármikor leállhat a légzése, és jöhet egy komoly görcsroham, ami csak súlyosbítja a helyzetet. Rettegve nyúlt a fiú arcához, hogy felhúzza a szemhéját, mert egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy a megérzése igaz lehet.   
  
Átjárta a düh, amikor meglátta az összeszűkült pupilláját. A szemtelen, beképzelt Pottert annyira nem érdekli a világ sorsa, hogy így öleti meg magát? Felemelte, aztán úgy fogta magához, hogy hallja, hogyan lélegzik. A gyengélkedőig vezető út nagyon hosszúnak tűnt, és míg haladt, végig azon fohászkodott, hogy kitartsanak a bűbájai, és ne történjen valami visszafordíthatatlan.  
  
Odaérve lábával kitárta az ajtót, és lefektette a fiút a legközelebbi ágyra. Pálcájával gyorsan erősebb fényt varázsolt, majd alapos diagnosztizáló bűbájokat szórt, rettegve az eredménytől, amire gyanakodott. A varázslatok igazolták őt, Potter túladagolta az Alraunt, aminek hatóanyagait túlnyomó részben mutatták ki a szervezetében.  
  
A következő bűbáj, amit útjára bocsájtott, Poppyt értesítette, aki most nem aludt a gyengélkedőn, mert egy beteg sem tartózkodott benne. Újabb varázsigéket mormolt, amivel stabilizálta a fiú életfunkcióit, amíg meg nem kapja azt a szert, amivel semlegesíteni tudja a méreg hatását. Aztán kórházi pizsamába varázsolta Pottert, majd lehajolt, hogy betakarja a kölyköt, amikor a szeme megakadt valamin.   
  
Perselus nem értette, hogy Potter pizsama alól kilátszódó oldalával mi történhetett. Tétován nyúlt oda, de mikor felhajtotta az anyagot, megrendült attól, amit látott. A fiú egész felsőteste zöldes-sárgás színekben pompázott, néhol felsértett – de már aránylag begyógyult – zúzódásokkal díszítve. Egy röpke percig azt hitte, a kölyök elfelejtett az edzéseken történt sebesülésekről beszámolni, de ahogy jobban szemügyre vette azokat, világossá vált számára is, ilyen sérüléseket nem csak gurkók okozhatnak.   
  
– Perselus, mi volt olyan sürgős? – hallotta meg Poppy hangját maga mögött, aki épp az imént érkezett. – Potter… mi történt?   
  
A bájitalmester az előbbi gondolatmenetéből hirtelen magához térve hátrébb lépett, és újabb bűbájokat szórt az eszméletlen testre.   
  
– Súlyos túladagolás narkotikum által – közölte zordan, és látta, hogy Poppy kissé elsápad a felismerés hatására, így már csak ironikusan tette hozzá: – Egy bizonyos varázsgyökér szárított levele.  
  
– Csak nem…? Még sosem volt szerencsém ebben az intézményben ilyen túladagoláshoz – mondta Poppy csendesen. – Volt már görcsroham? Mióta eszméletlen? – érdeklődött sürgetően, pálcájával ellenőrizve a bűbájokat.  
  
Perselus odasietett a szemközti bájitalszekrényhez, és gyorsan átfutotta a főzeteket, hogy átgondolja, mi lenne a megfelelő kombinációjuk a leghatékonyabb ellenszerhez.  
  
– Több, mint tíz perce eszméletlen – tájékoztatta hátraszólva a javasasszonyt –, görcsrohamra még nem került sor, de a légzése már veszélyesen elégtelen volt. – Perselus gyorsan zsebre tette a bájitalokat, azon morfondírozva, milyen gyógynövényekkel kell még kiegészítenie őket, hogy valahogy semlegesítse a kárt, amit Potter a szervezetében okozott.  
  
Az elkövetkező órában Poppyval felváltva dolgoztak, az ágy és az amellett rögtönzött bájitalasztal között. A fiú már két görcsrohamon volt túl, és a veszélyes keringési elégtelenség tovább tetézte az állapotát. A javasasszony próbálta biztosítani az életfunkcióit, de a bűbájok szinte sorra csődöt mondtak Potter súlyos állapota és ingatag varázsereje miatt, így Perselusnak többször ott kellett hagynia a speciális bájital készítését, hogy segítsen a javasasszonynak a beteg életben tartásának küzdelmében.  
  
Végül a férfi befejezte a főzetet, és sietve leült Potter mellé, majd félig ülőhelyzetbe húzta. Karjával erősen tartotta – reménykedve abban, hogy nem most kerül sor egy újabb rohamra –, és lassan megitatta az eszméletlen fiúval a bájitalt. Aztán még mindig az ölelésében tartva őt, a homlokára simította a kezét.  
  
– Még több takarót – szólt oda Poppynak, aki gyorsan teljesítette is a kérést. – Nagyon lement a testhőmérséklete. – Mozdulatlanul fürkészte a fiú arcát, magában fogadkozva, hogy Albust ne Potter halálhírével kelljen fogadni. – Azt hiszem, hat a bájital – mondta halkan, miután némi idő elteltével megfigyelhette a fiú egyenletes, már nyugodt légzését.   
  
A gyógyító ekkor sorozatos bűbájokat szórva ismét megvizsgálta a betegét.  
  
– A hőmérséklete is emelkedett kicsit – állapította meg. – Akkor már nem lesz baj. Nyugodtan menj pihenni, én itt alszom a mellette lévő irodában, ha bármi történne.  
  
Perselus megrázta a fejét, és lassan leengedte a fiút az ágyra. Felállt, majd lehajolt, hogy rendesen bebugyolálja, mikor végzett, szembefordult a javasasszonnyal.   
  
– Nem szükséges. – Lesimította a talárját és kimerülten sóhajtott. – Albus hamarosan visszatér, és gyanúm szerint első útja ide vezet majd. Alapvetően is fontos megbeszélnivalónk van, ha pedig a fiú állapota rosszabbodna, elengedhetetlen a jelenlétem.  
  
– Rendben – bólintott Poppy. – Ha komollyá fordul a helyzet, ne késlekedj értesíteni.  
  
Perselus biccentett, és figyelte, amint a boszorkány bemegy az irodájába, majd becsukja maga után az ajtót. Várt még pár percig, és miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy kollégája már nem tér vissza, ismét leült Potter mellé.  
  
Derékig lehúzta a fiúról a takarót, és mielőtt azt követte volna a pizsamája is, szórt rá néhány újabb melegítő-bűbájt. Azok az árulkodó sebek még mindig ott voltak bizonyítékául annak, ami nyilvánvalóan Potter jelenlegi állapotához vezetett.   
  
Perselus halk sóhajjal irányította oda a pálcáját, és erősen koncentrálva lassan gyógyítani kezdte a sérüléseket. A repedt bordákat sikerült beforrasztania, de a sérülések többségéhez nem volt elég a varázslat, azok még speciális krémeket is igényeltek a megkínzott szövetek regenerálásához. Később majd ezekre is gondja lesz, jelenleg a mostani helyzet aggasztotta.   
  
Visszahúzta a pizsamát, és betakarta a fiút. Miután ellenőrizte a teste hőmérsékletét, már biztos volt benne, hogy bájital helyrehozza a baj egy részét, amit diákja okozott.  


*******

  
Órákkal később – hajnal három tájékán – Perselus a gyengélkedő ablaka melletti falnak dőlve nézett ki az éjszakába. Karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és gondolataiban elmélyülve figyelte a csillagokat.  
  
Becslése szerint ennyi idő alatt Albusnak már vissza kellett térnie a küldetésről, és legszívesebben utánajárt volna, hol időzik ennyi ideje, de barátja a lelkére kötötte, hogy semmi esetre se keresse meg, amíg ő nem jelentkezik.  
  
Így hát Perselus végül befejezte a gyengélkedői bájitalok rendezését, és a feljegyzéseket – amiket jobb esetben hétvégén végzett el –, majd idejött az ablakhoz, hogy kicsit pihenjen. Persze a gondolatai minduntalan a horcruxokon és Potter sorsán jártak.  
  
Albus már az év elején elhatározta, hogy Potter minden segítségét fel akarja használni a feladat elvégzéséhez, de ő minduntalan tiltakozott, amikor szóba került ez, hiszen a kölyök egyáltalán nem készült fel egy ilyen feladatra. Nem gyereknek való az a teendő, amit Albus akar Potternek szánni.   
  
A mai eset pedig ékes bizonyítéka volt annak, hogy Pottert még nem lehet ebbe a súlyos titokba beavatni, hiszen látszik, milyen felelőtlen. Túladagolta azt az átok mérget, ami arra utal, hogy alapvetően is túl nagy nyomás alatt áll.  
  
Egyáltalán ki bántotta úgy a kölyköt, hogy arról még Poppynak sem szólt? Ahogy visszagondolt Potter legutóbbi sötét varázslatok kivédése órán tanúsított viselkedésére, egyértelművé vált minden. A fiú a kiborulás szélén állt, ha jobban odafigyel, akkor nem tulajdonította volna egy szemtelen és figyelmetlen tinédzser viselkedésének a magatartását, és felfedezte volna a tüneteket, amik a súlyos cselekedethez vezettek.   
  
Az elmélkedésből a mágia furcsa rezgése zökkentette ki, ami egyértelműen egy erős varázsló érkezését jelentette. Elfordult az ablaktól, és megpillantotta az igazgatót, amint Potter ágyához siet. Lassan csatlakozott hozzájuk, mert nem akarta megzavarni idős barátját, amint szembesül Potter állapotával.  
  
Albus leült az ágy szélére, kezével óvatosan kisimította a fiú homlokából a fekete tincseket. A sápadt arcon szinte vörösen rikított a gyertyafényben a sebhely.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte csendesen. – Minerva csak rövid értesítést hagyott számomra.  
  
Perselus mély sóhajjal lépett közelebb az ágy másik oldalánál.  
  
– Mond neked valamit az a név, hogy az ördög gyertyája? – kérdezte, és látta, hogy Albus keze egy pillanatra összeszorul. – Én találtam rá a hármas számú üvegházban, a késő este folyamán. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és aztán halkabban folytatta. – Poppyval csak nehéz küzdelmek árán kerültük el a legrosszabbat.   
  
– És most hogy van? – faggatózott tovább az igazgató, kezét a fiú homlokára fektetve, ami minden bizonnyal még mindig hűvös lehetett.   
  
– A komplex bájital, amit készítettem, folyamatosan semlegesíti az összetevőket. Két görcsrohama volt, a légzése többször leállt, és a keringése is majdnem teljesen összeomlott – emlékezett vissza az elmúlt óra eseményeire. – Enyhe kómába esett, de abból hamarosan fel fog ébredni.  
  
– De ezzel szinte egyáltalán nincs túl a megpróbáltatásokon – vette át a szót Albus. – Felületesen ismerem az ilyesféle kábítószereket. Az, hogy túl van az életveszélyen, elenyésző ahhoz képest, milyen viszontagságok előtt áll. Ezen fajta szerek a mugli változatokhoz mérten sokkal veszélyesebbek és kíméletlenebbek amiatt, mert mágikus hatások érték őket.  
  
– Így igaz – bólintott Perselus, és még inkább dühös lett Potterre. Nyilvánvaló volt a fiú felelőtlensége, hiszen egyértelmű, hogy mugli környezetben láthatta a kábítószert, és nem számolt vele, hogyha aztán a mágikus változatából többet használ, annak komoly következményei lehetnek.   
  
– Tudom, hogy számodra nem ismeretlen ezen drogok pusztító hatása – folytatta Albus, majd komolyan rápillantott. – Szeretném, ha te kezelnéd Harryt. – Perselus döbbenten bámult vissza rá, mert nem hitte, hogy a sikertelen okklumencia órák után Albus bármiféle dolgot rá fog bízni, ami megkívánja, hogy a fiúval foglalkozzon.  
  
– Albus… – sóhajtotta Perselus lepillantva Potterre –, a fiúval kezdetek óta nem bírjuk elviselni egymás társaságát. Sőt, mi több, kifejezetten utáljuk a másikat. És akkor még finoman fogalmaztam – tette hozzá még szárazon.  
  
Az igazgató felkelt a griffendéles mellől, és az ablak felé biccentett. A bájitalmester visszament korábbi helyére, és onnan figyelte, ahogy Albus még egyszer végigsimít a fiú arcán, mielőtt csatlakozott volna hozzá. Csak a szavai alapján tudatosult benne, hogy az igazgató mennyire aggódik Potterért, de így, hogy már a szemtanúja is volt neki, igen kellemetlenül érezte magát csendes megfigyelőként. Dumbledore sosem féltett így senkit, de úgy látszik, Potter még őt is az ujjai köré csavarta.   
  
– Perselus – hívta fel magára a figyelmet idős barátja, aki már egy ideje szemben állt vele. Tekintete igencsak szomorú volt. – Látom, hogyan nézel, minden az arcodra van írva. Nem gondolod, hogy teljesen félreismerted őt? – érdeklődött szelíden, mire kollégája felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Reménykedtem benne, hogyha rád bízom Harry okklumencia tanítását, akkor túlléptek a nézeteltéréseiteken, de belátom, tévedtem, mikor azt hittem, hogy képes leszel úgy kezelni őt, mint bármely más diákod.  
  
– Arra célzol, hogy miközben tanítottam, szándékosan bántottam és fájdalmat okoztam neki? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Perselus.   
  
Albus tekintete most már inkább dühös volt.  
  
– Nem, persze hogy nem – felelte rögtön. – Az egyetlen gondot pusztán az jelentette, hogy képtelen voltál félretenni az előítéleteidet, és Harryn vezetted le a James iránt táplált gyűlöletedet! Az utolsó percig reménykedtem benne, hogy miután megismerted, végre felnőtt módjára fogsz viselkedni.  
  
– Ne ítélkezz felettem! – sziszegte Perselus.  
  
– Sajnálatos módon nem vettem észre, hogy bármikor is megpróbáltál volna tekintettel lenni az érzéseire – folytatta rendületlenül Albus. – Pedig neki is vannak, ő nem _csak_ James fia. – Perselus közbe akart szólni, de az idős mágus nem hagyta. – A bosszú nem megoldás, főleg nem Harryvel szemben. De ha már másra nem is, talán rám egy kicsit tekintettel lehettél volna, hiszen előtted kár is titkolnom, hogy ő sokat jelent nekem. – Mire a bájitalmester végre kaphatott volna időt, hogy megszólaljon, már nem talált szavakat, amikor felfogta barátja mondanivalójának súlyát. – Legalább az én kedvemért.   
  
– Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék, Albus – szólalt meg végül őszintén Perselus.  
  
– Te vagy a leglelkiismeretesebb házvezető – folytatta Dumbeldore –, így egyáltalán nem áll messze tőled a problémás diákok kezelése.  
  
– Tudod, talán a Mardekárban lett volna a helyed, nem gondolod? – gúnyolódott Perselus, mire Albus az este folyamán először, halványan elmosolyodott. – Látom, minden eszközt megragadsz, hogy hass rám, pedig nem mondtam nemet.  
  
– Igen, tudom, hogy elvállalod – nyugtázta a barátja. – De biztos akarok lenni abban, hogy ha a te gondjaidra lesz bízva, akkor úgy bánsz vele, ahogy kell.  
  
– Képességeimhez mérten fogom Pottert ellátni, de ennél többet ne is várj, Albus. Tisztában vagyok vele, milyen különös odafigyelést igényel egy ilyen beteg kezelése. Csakhogy ahhoz, hogy Potter túlessen ezen, neki is akarnia kell. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy én képes leszek hatni az akaraterejére.  
  
– Bízom a meggyőzőerődben – közölte Albus, miközben bánatosan pillantott ki a csillagos égboltra. – Hidd el, mellette lennék, ha nem taszított volna el magától. – Ismét visszatekintett rá. – Sokkal több törődésre van szüksége, mint bárki másnak.  
  
Perselus felhorkant.  
  
– Persze, akit körülrajonganak, nem kap elég figyelmet? – gúnyolódott, mire a hideg, kék tekintetet látva úgy döntött, jobb, ha nem folytatja tovább a gondolatmenetét.   
  
– Nem tudom, mennyit láttál az okklumencia órák során az emlékeiből, de úgy tűnik nem eleget ahhoz, hogy tudd, milyen súlyos tévedésben élsz vele kapcsolatban. – Perselus összehúzott szemöldökkel gondolt vissza azokra az emlékbeli villanásokra és sebekre, amiket a fiún látott. Nem akarta felettese előtt bevallani, hogy ezen már elgondolkodott az elmúlt pár órában, mert kapcsolatot akart keresni Potter múltja és sérülései között. – Bízom benne, hogy valamilyen szinten félre tudjátok tenni az ellenségeskedést.  
  
Persze a bájitalmester kételkedett ebben, de nem akarta folytatni a vitát. Inkább az érdekelte, miért lát égési sérülést idős barátja kezén.  
  
– Mondd, hogy sikerült a küldetés? – érdeklődött, miközben Albus követte a tekintetét.  
  
– Azt kell mondjam, meglepően jól alakult – felelte elmosolyodva. – Természetesen a lélekdarab elpusztítása időigényesnek bizonyult, de a műveletet siker koronázta. Később részletesen beszámolok neked az esetről. Most itt az idő, hogy visszavonuljak, és kipihenjem a fáradalmakat. Ettől függetlenül, ha bármilyen változás állna be Harry állapota kapcsán, kérlek, értesíts.  
  
Perselus biccentett, aztán figyelte, ahogy az igazgató elhagyja a gyengélkedőt. Hosszú percekig csak mozdulatlanul állt, majd ismét kipillantott az égboltra. Még mielőtt tovább gondolkodott volna a problémákon, szokatlan légzési hangok vonták magukra a figyelmét.  
  
Odasietett az ágyhoz, attól tartva, hogy még sem hatott az elkészített bájital, és a fiú légzése teljesen le fog állni. De mielőtt előhúzhatta volna a pálcáját, a szokásos bűbájok kiszórására Potter köhögni kezdett, ami jelezte, hogy felébredt a kómából. Az éjjeliszekrényen lévő kancsóból vizet öntött az odakészített serlegbe, aztán leült Potter mellé az ágyra. Félig felültette, és fél kézzel magához ölelte, hogy biztosan meg tudja itatni.   
  
A fiú még félájultan is tiltakozott, de amint Perselus a szájához tartotta a serleget végre lecsillapodott, és lassan inni kezdte a hűsítő vizet. Pár korty után aztán oldalra billent a feje, és úgy tűnt, elaludt. A férfi ismét ellenőrizte a hőmérsékletét, ami szintén bizonyítékul szolgált arra, hogy lassan minden visszatér a normális állapotra, amíg nem jelentkeznek az elvonási tünetek.  
  
Perselus óvatosan visszaengedte a fiút az ágyra, elrendezte körülötte a takarót, és amikor a karjait a teste mellé fektette, furcsa dologra lett figyelmes. Összehúzott szemöldökkel fogta kezébe a másikét, hogy jobban lássa a bőrét a gyertyafényben, és elolvashassa, amit eleinte nem vett észre. _Hazudni bűn_.   
  
Ez eddig nem volt itt – nyilvánvalóan bűbáj gondoskodott az elrejtéséről. Amikor Umbridge végre elment, nem egy mardekáros jött oda hozzá azért, hogy segítsen eltüntetni a sebhelyet, amit egy speciális krémmel kezelni tudott. De Potter…   
  
Nos igen, Perselus most már határozottan úgy gondolta, érdekes esetnek ígérkezik a fiú gondozása.  


*******

  
Harry madárcsicsergésre ébredt, ami a mellette lévő nyitott ablak felől hallatszott. Halványan elmosolyodott, mert le merte volna fogadni, Ron nem teljesíti majd a kérését, hogy tartsa zárva az ablakot, hogy reggel nyugodtan alhasson.  
  
Reggel, szombat, kviddicsedzés… Kinyitotta a szemét, és váratlanul érte a gyengélkedő mennyezete. Mi a fenét keres itt, és szombat van egyáltalán?   
  
Rémülten ült fel, de meg kellett támaszkodnia, mert megszédült. A francba… Lassan derengeni kezdett, mit is csinált. Elment az üvegházba, hogy további hozzávalót kerítsen, de aztán megszédült, majd… talán elájult? Valaki pedig rátalálhatott, különben nem lenne itt.   
  
Madam Pomfrey tűnt fel a helyiség túlsó végében, és sietve ment oda az ágyához.   
  
– Kérem, Mr. Potter, dőljön vissza – utasította szigorúan. – Pihennie kell, és tartózkodnia minden megerőltető mozgástól.  
  
Harry lassan visszadőlt, miközben a javasasszony a háta mögé rendezett egy másik párnát. Aztán elővette a pálcáját, és bűbájokkal vizsgálgatta.  
  
– Elmondaná, kérem, hogy mi történt? – kérte végül Harry, miután úgy tűnt, a javasasszony végzett a vizsgálattal.  
  
– Túladagolta azt, amit használnia sem kellett volna – felelte tömören. – Piton professzor talált magára az üvegház padlóján, életveszélyes állapotban. Az éjszaka nagyon kritikus volt, és csak egy nagy adag szerencsének köszönheti, hogy nem lett végzetes kimenetele annak, amit tett.  
  
Harry zavarában nyelt egyet, és elfordította a fejét, hogy ne kelljen a javasasszonyra néznie.  
  
– Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen – mondta halkan.   
  
– Igen, sejtettem – sóhajtotta Madam Pomfrey. – Egész nap ágyban kell maradnia. Este pedig eljön magáért a tanára, hogy megbeszéljék a továbbiakat önnel, ugyanis közel sem tekinthető gyógyultnak. – Harry jól tudta, mire céloz a javasasszony. Olvasott már az elvonási tünetekről, és minden vele járó csúnya következményről. De hát ő nem függ ettől a szertől, hiszen bármikor le tudja tenni. – A barátai nagyon szeretnék már látni, ezért beleegyeztem, hogy a délután folyamán rövid ideig fogadhatja őket. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott. – Engem köt a gyógyítói titoktartás. Ha ön nem akar arról beszélni mi történt, akkor én sem fogok.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ezt követően nem mondott mást, odalebegtetett hozzá egy teásbögrét, elmagyarázta, hogyha étvágya nincs is, legalább igyon néha belőle, és aludjon. Délben pedig kap majd némi levest, amit örülne, ha elfogyasztana. Harry mindenre bólintott, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbált visszaaludni, mintha így elmenekülhetne a problémái elől.  
  
Délben Madam Pomfrey percre pontosan meghozta a levest, és végig ott állt mellette, amíg meg nem ette mindet. Harrynek egyáltalán nem volt étvágya, de az a kevés leves szerencsére nem köszönt vissza. A javasasszony aztán utasította, hogy még pihenjen, majd később beengedi a barátait, hogy meglátogathassák. A megmagyarázhatatlan kimerültség utol is érte őt, így pár órára elszundított, és amikor felébredt, Ront már az ágya mellett ülve találta.   
  
– Szia, haver – mosolygott rá. – Hogy vagy?  
  
Harry feljebbtornázta magát a párnákon, és feltette a szemüvegét.  
  
– Jól, csak fáradtan – felelte, arra gondolva, hogy némi idő eltelte után nagyon nem így lesz. Nem akarta bevallani magának, de nagyon szeretett volna újabb adag Alraunt, ami első jele volt annak a sorozatos rosszullétnek, amiről futólag olvasott.  
  
Ronnak feltűnt a szótlansága, és aggódóan figyelte.   
  
– Látom rajtad – mondta együttérzően. – Madam Pomfrey röviden elmondta, hogy mérgezésben szenvedsz, amit nem fogsz egyhamar kiheverni. – Harry remélte, hogy nem látszik rajta, mennyire megkönnyebbül tőle, hogy a javasasszony nem árulta el, mi is történt valójában. – De ne aggódj, az edzésen nem történt semmi gond, Ginny remekül helyettesít. Remélem, azért nem bánod.  
  
– Jaj, dehogy! – vágta rá rögtön Harry. – Örülök, hogy hozzáértő került a helyemre, és jók lesznek az esélyeitek a Hugrabuggal szemben. Hermione merre van? – nézett körül.  
  
– Mindjárt jön, csak kiszaladt, hogy elmagyarázza a többieknek, hogy ők nem jöhetnek be, csak mi. – A lány épp ekkor lépett be az ajtón. – Na, az emlegetett!  
  
Hermione arca felderült, ahogy meglátta Harryt.  
  
– Már komolyan aggódni kezdtem, hogy túl sokat alszol – hadarta, amikor az ágy másik oldalához ért. – Madam Pomfrey nem részletezte, mi a baj pontosan, én meg nem akartam faggatózni.   
  
– Amúgy mi történt, a vacsora volt rossz? – kérdezett rá Ron, és hosszan elgondolkodott. – Bár akkor én is beteg lennék…   
  
Hermione furcsán pillantott Harryre, akinek a gyomra összeszorult, mert látta, hogy a lány gyanút fogott.   
  
– Madam Pomfrey nem mondta, meddig nem mehetek órákra, de meglesztek nélkülem, ugye? – kérdezte, miközben próbálta terelni a témát.  
  
– Fogjuk rá. Ám örülnék, ha Piton nem egyedül piszkálna SVK-án, tudod – morogta Ron, de aztán felderült. – De amint visszajössz, majd közösen az őrületbe fogjuk kergetni!   
  
Madam Pomfrey közel fél órát engedélyezett, aztán fogta Ront és Hermionét, majd kipaterolta őket, Harryre pedig ráparancsolt, hogy dőljön vissza, mert kímélnie kell magát. Harry gyilkos pillantásokat küldött a javasasszony felé, aki éppen távozóban volt az irodája felé, de annak örült, hogy az időzítése remekül sikerült. Ha még több időt töltött volna el Hermione jelenlétében, a lány faggatózni kezdett volna, sőt, rájött volna az igazságra is, amit pedig nem akart.  
  
Cseppet sem tűrte jól, ha gyengének vélték, és ez az egész napos ágynyugalom karon öltve a mindig aludjon felszólításokkal már totálisan kiakasztó volt. Harry megint forgolódott egy sort, mert már sehogyan sem volt kényelmes feküdnie. Hirtelen eszébe jutott a sérült oldala, amiről eddig teljesen megfeledkezett.   
  
Rémülten tűrte fel a pizsamáját, és ahogy gondolta: a sérülések többsége eltűnt. Madam Pomfrey nem mondta, hogy begyógyította volna őket. Bizonyára tett volna róla említést. Bár… erről a túladagolásos esetről sem beszélt, csak amikor Harry rákérdezett, mi történt.   
  
Nagyot nyelve húzta vissza a felsőjét, abban reménykedve, hogy erre is kiterjed a gyógyítói titoktartás.  


*******

  
Perselus mélyet sóhajtott, aztán hátradőlt a foteljében, és lehunyta a szemét. Így késődélután kezdte el igazán érezni az éjszakai pihenés hiányát, de most sem aludhatott. Fel kell frissítenie az emlékeit a mugli és a varázsló drogok használatától kezdve egészen azok kikúrálásáig.   
  
– Perselus?   
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepődve figyelte Lupint, amint leporolja ruhájáról a hamut. Megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán összecsapta a könyvet, amit eddig olvasott a mugli szerekről.  
  
– Ugye a bájitalért jöttél? – kérdezte Perselus, de tudta, hogy a vérfarkas nem fog távozni, amíg nem váltott vele pár szót Harryről.  
  
– Igen – bólintott Lupin. – Sajnálom, hogy a lakosztályodban zavartalak, de Albus mondta, hogy nyugodtan jöjjek le hozzád.  
  
Perselus fáradtan felkelt, majd odalépett a komódhoz, ahová odakészítette a vérfarkas bájitalát. A fiola mellett lévő erős teából öntött magának egy keveset, aztán fordult vendége felé. Átnyújtotta a főzetet, ő maga pedig nagyot kortyolt a teából, hogy végre felébredjen.  
  
– Nem gond – reagált. – Éppen lyukasóráim vannak, ezért visszavonultam kis időre.   
  
Látta, hogy Lupin tekintete az eddig olvasott könyvének címére vándorol.  
  
– Ezúttal nagy bajban van, igaz? – kérdezte halkan, amikor visszanézett rá.  
  
Perselus latolgatta, mit mondjon.  
  
– Remélhetőleg hamar túl lesz rajta – felelte.   
  
– Az imént voltam nála. Békésen aludt, mintha az éjszaka folyamán nem történt volna semmi – mesélte a másik komor arccal. – Madam Pomfrey elmagyarázta, hogy pontosan mi történt. El sem akartam hinni neki.   
  
– Minden kétséget kizáróan gondjai vannak, amikről senkinek sem beszélt – közölte hűvösen Perselus, figyelve a férfi arcát árulkodó jelek után kutatva. – Mondd, Lupin, te mit tudsz Potter életkörülményeiről?  
  
Egykori iskolatársa csodálkozva húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ha most azt szeretnéd megkérdezni, miért kezdett bele egy ilyen szer szedésébe, azt kell mondjam, elég volt neki az a tény, hogy Sirius meghalt. Nem egyértelmű? Szerencsegyökérhez menekült, hogy ne kelljen szembenéznie a helyzettel.   
  
Perselus a fejét rázta.  
  
– Több áll e mögött, Lupin – mondta komolyan. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az okok többsége a rokonaihoz vezethető vissza.  
  
– Sosem beszélt róluk – gondolkodott el a másik. – Talán igazad lehet. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és reménykedve nézett rá. – Ugye gyakran meglátogathatom?   
  
– Miért, azt gondoltad, hogy eltiltom mindenkitől? – kérdezte gúnyosan Perselus. – Az csak az állapotán rontana, de az már más kérdés, hogy ő mennyire akar bárkit is látni.  
  
– Persze, buta kérdés volt – vallotta be Lupin, miközben a bájitalával a kandallóhoz ment, és beszórta a Hop-port. Mielőtt távozott volna, hátranézett.   
  
– Köszönöm, Perselus – azzal már el is tűnt a lángok között.  
  
A bájitalmester mélyet sóhajtott, és mielőtt visszatért a könyvéhez, azon tűnődött, mibe is keverte magát.  


*******

  
Harry – miután Madam Pomfreyt sehol sem találta – úgy döntött, felkel, majd felöltözik, mire Remus megérkezik. Bármit megtett volna, hogy innét kikerüljön, már annyira elege volt a gyengélkedőn töltött órákból. Amikor az ajtó kinyílt, vidáman fordult meg, de a mosolya rögtön az arcára fagyott, mikor meglátta, hogy az érkező Piton, nem pedig Remus.   
  
– Nos, látom, egészen remekül van, ha már elpakolt maga után – közölte a férfi, amikor odaért hozzá, és végigpillantott a rendezett ágyon. – Azért jöttem, hogy magammal vigyem, Mr. Potter.   
  
Harry értetlenül bámult tanárára.  
  
– Tessék? Nem úgy volt, hogy Lupin jön értem? – kérdezte rémülten, mikor kezdett rájönni, mi folyik itt.  
  
Piton gonoszul elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem tudom, miért gondolt ilyet – mondta gúnyosan –, hiszen Lupin nem a tantestület tagja, és még csak nem is tud egy problémás gyerekről gondoskodni.   
  
– Problémás gyerek?! – visszhangozta Harry.   
  
– Miért, minek nevezné azt, aki fogja magát, és senkire sem gondolva túladagolja azt az átkozott szert? – kérdezett vissza Piton dühösen. – Természetesen szent Potter most sem gondolt magán kívül másra. – Kezével az ágy melletti székre kikészített ruhákra intett. – Gyerünk, öltözzön át, aztán indulás!   
  
– Na de hova, uram? – Harrynek esze ágában sem volt mozdulni, nem hogy még Piton előtt átöltözni, még akkor sem, ha el is fordul a férfi. Jelenleg azon sokkolódott le, hogy Piton mindenről tud. Oké, hogy ő talált rá, de segített is Madam Pomfreynak az ellátásában…?  
  
– A lakosztályomba – felelte Piton félelmetes mosollyal, határozottan élvezve, hogy ráhozhatja a frászt. – A vendégszobámban fog lakni addig, amíg túl nem lesz azon, amit művelt magával.  
  
– Mi…? – Harry teljesen ledöbbent. Nem volt rá felkészülve lelkileg, hogy a rosszulléteinek tanúja pont Piton legyen, mert nála lakik majd. – Én nem akarok magával lenni!  
  
– Nos, ez kölcsönös. De nincs választása – közölte szigorúan. – A tünetek hamarosan jelentkezni fognak, maga pedig ellenállhatatlan kényszert fog érezni majd, hogy még több Alraunt szívjon el. A lakosztályom tökéletes védelemmel van ellátva, ahonnét nem lesz képes megszökni, hogy akár csak szerezzen magának. Ezen felül én vagyok az egyetlen az intézményben, akinek van némi tapasztalata a mugli eredetű kábítószerekkel kapcsolatban, és a legalkalmasabb is arra, hogy leszoktassalak valakit róla.   
  
Harry megkövülten bámult arra az emberre, akivel utoljára beszélt volna erről az egészről. Most pedig? Az ő gondjaira bízták, és nincs menekvés. De nem a barátai és más ismerősök előtt fog szenvedni, hanem elzárva lesz egy pincében, ahol csak Piton lesz tanúja a tette következményeinek… Viszont nem fog idáig fajulni a helyzet, mert bármikor le tudja tenni azt a szert, amikor akarja. Pár napot meg majd kibír valahogy, aztán Piton majd leszáll róla.  
  
– Me… meddig nem járhatok órákra? – kérdezte végül.  
  
– Az teljesen csakis az állapotától függ – közölte Piton komoly tekintettel méregetve, Harry pedig örült, hogy ezt hallja, mert akkor nem lesz a férfinél sokáig. – A tananyaggal nem fog lemaradni, a tanárai a rendelkezésére bocsátják majd a jegyzeteket. Már így is késő van, és még nem vacsorázott. Öltözzön át, és gyerünk! – Harry viszont nem mozdult, mert egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó rá. Piton nyilvánvalóan leolvasta az arckifejezéséről mi a gondja, mert így szólt: – Már láttam őket, Potter – mondta csendesen, tegezésre váltva. – És beszélni is fogunk róla. Odakint megvárlak, de nem fogok a végtelenségig itt ácsorogni. – Azzal kiment az ajtón.  
  
Harry nagyot nyelve nézett a férfi után, még mindig a hallottakon gondolkodva, csak hogy pár másodpercre rá teljesen elsápadjon. Piton! Ő volt az, aki felfedezte a sérüléseket, és azokat, amelyeket tudta nyilván begyógyította, mikor a gyengélkedőre hozta!  
  
Kissé remegő kézzel öltözött át, miközben azon törte a fejét, hogyan fog ezzel az egész helyzettel megbirkózni, hiszen Piton mindent megtudott, amit nem kellett volna.


	3. Horcruxok

Piton lakosztálya nem is volt olyan rémes, mint amire Harry számított. Ahogy elképzelte, azt gondolta, rácsokkal lesz körbevéve, ő lesz a rab, Piton pedig a börtönőr. De a helyzet azért közel sem volt ilyen drámai, sőt, inkább viccesnek nézett ki.   
  
Ugyanis az igen lakájos helyiségben, ahol minden tömve volt könyvespolccal, azok előtt egy tucat teleszkóp volt felállítva. Ha nem lett volna ilyen sötét, Harry azt hitte volna, a csillagvizsgáló toronyban vannak, bár ez nyilvánvalóan a nappali volt. Oldalt ebédlőasztal állt, szabályosan elrendezett hat székkel, az asztallapon jó pár irattal és könyvvel, mintha a polcokon nem lett volna elég hely számukra. A nappali másik felében pedig két fotel volt egy kisebb dohányzóasztallal, azon már kivételesen csak pár üres pergamen feküdt. A gyönyörűen faragott kandallóban kósza lángok parázslottak.  
  
Amint Harry befordult az ajtón, Piton be is csukta utána, pálcájával pedig felizzította a tűzet, így máris világosabb lett. Az erősebb fényben a teleszkópok még furcsább látványt nyújtottak a pince padlóján.   
  
– A ládád már a szobádban van – tájékoztatta Piton, miközben elindult az ajtó felé. A férfi intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse, ő pedig így is tett. A nappaliból egy szűk folyosóra jutottak, ahonnét minden irányban több ajtó is nyílt; Piton a legszélsőt tárta ki előtte. Harry szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, ahogy végigpillantott a kicsinyke szobán; alig akarta elhinni, hogy mindez az övé lesz, amíg itt fog tartózkodni. A nappalihoz hasonlóan a meleg, barna szín volt a domináns, a mahagóni könyvespolc a sok gesztenyeszín gerincű könyvvel, és az egyszemélyes ágy, ami ezekkel ellentétben, mardekárzöld takaróval leterítve. A fal mellé egy kicsi íróasztalt állítottak lámpával, az ágya végében pedig ott feküdt a ládája. – Remélem, megfelel a módfelett nagy igényeidnek – tette hozzá Piton hidegen.  
  
Harry inkább nem is kommentálta a dolgot, a férfi úgysem hinné el, mennyire fog örülni egy ilyen elzárt kis helynek, ami a saját birodalma lesz. Még a végén sajnálni fogja, ha hamar itt kell hagynia. Hermione biztos jól kioktatná, és Ronnal együtt megsértődnének amiatt, mert titkolózott előttük.  
  
– Azt mondta vacsorázunk? – kérdezte hirtelen a másik felé fordulva, miután le tudta venni a tekintetét az új birodalmáról.  
  
Piton erre felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Természetesen. Miért, mit gondoltál? – érdeklődött gúnyosan, de aztán komollyá vált a hangja. – Szükséged lesz az erődre, aztán pedig pihenni fogsz. – Harry nagyon is jól tudta, mire céloz a bájitalmester, de még mindig nem akart hinni neki. – Kímélned kell magad, mert életveszélyes állapotban voltál, és kétlem, hogy kiheverted volna ennyi idő alatt.  
  
Valóban, Harry elég fáradtnak érezte magát, holott csak kisebb sétát tett a gyengélkedőtől a pincéig. Ha szerencséje van, a vacsorán hamar túllesznek, és nem is kell sokáig Piton társaságát elviselnie.  
  
Kicsivel később már a pergamenektől megszabadított ebédlőasztalnál ültek, amire a manók az imént varázsolták rá az ételt. Semmi különlegességet nem látott, egyszerű pirítóst, kakaót és muffint szolgáltak fel neki, míg Piton valamilyen furcsa húsos-krumplis ételt evett. Harrynek amúgy sem volt étvágya, de elég fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy ne vitatkozzon feleslegesen a tanárával. Tökéletesen megfelelt a könnyű ételek kínálata.  
  
– Holnap az igazgató úr meglátogat téged – szólalt meg Piton a sokadik falat után.  
  
Harry csodálkozva engedte le a teásbögréjét, és a férfira pillantott.  
  
– Sosem látogatott meg, miért most jut eszébe? – faggatózott Harry, nem törődve azzal, mennyire szemtelennek hangzott a kérdés.  
  
– Kétségkívül fontos dologról szeretne beszélni veled. – Piton elővette gúnyos hangját, miután kortyolt a csészéjéből. – Tudod, azt követően, hogy tönkretetted az irodáját, nem igazán érzi úgy, hogy szeretnéd látni.   
  
– És ezt maga mégis honnan tudja? – tudakolta felháborodva.  
  
– Az igazgatóval elég sok dolgot megbeszélünk – közölte Piton elégedetten, élvezve, hogy ezzel a ténnyel idegesítheti őt.  
  
– És csak úgy mellékesen megjegyzem, semmi köze sincs hozzá! – Harry beszívta a levegőt, hogy ne vágjon vissza ismét, és tudta, hogy egyre kevésbé fogja tudni magát türtőztetni. – Elmehetnék aludni? – kérdezte dühösen, megdörzsölve a szemét a szemüvege alatt.  
  
Piton bólintott, megtörölte a száját, aztán felkelt az asztaltól. Harry rémülten pillantott fel rá, mert valahogy nem akarta, hogy a férfi segítse be az ágyba, vagy egyáltalán betakarja. Nem kisgyerek, akinél meg kell bizonyosodni róla, hogy valóban elmegy-e aludni!  
  
– Megcsinálom az ágyadat – jelentette be a bájitalmester, és már ott is hagyta őt. Harry fáradtan indult utána, és amikor a kicsiny folyosóra ért, Piton már meg is tette, amit mondott. – A fürdőszoba balra a második ajtó, ha át akarsz öltözni. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, és jobban megnézte őt. – Jól vagy, Potter?   
  
– Igen, tanár úr – felelt Harry engedelmesen, és csodálkozott, hogy az este folyamán még egyszer sem kaptak úgy össze istenigazából. – Amúgy pedig már nem vagyok kisgyerek, meg tudok ágyazni magamtól is – folytatta morogva –, ne tegyen már úgy, mintha érdekelné, mi van velem.  
  
– Nem kifejezetten érdekel, mit akarsz, Potter. Nem mondtam – de gondolom magától is értetődő –, ha nem érzed jól magad, szólsz. Világosan beszéltem? – Pitonnak nagyon szigorú volt a hangja. – Nincs itt helye a hősködésnek.  
  
– Egyszerűen fáradt vagyok, uram – sóhajtotta Harry türelmetlenül. – Nem leszek rosszabbul, úgyhogy befejezhetné, hogy folyton kérdezgeti – tette még hozzá kissé sértődötten, és látta, hogy Piton milyen csúnyán néz rá, de végül a férfi nem tett megjegyzést, így Harry megkérdezte: – Elmehetek?  
  
Piton bólintott, aztán visszatért a nappaliba, Harrynek pedig esze ágában sem volt a fürdőben átöltözni. Bement a szobájába, és ott ügyetlenül átvette a vastag pizsamáját, hiszen itt nem volt kandalló, ami jó meleget adna. Bár remélte, hogy Piton gondoskodik arról, hogy meg ne fagyjon éjjel, mert tudta magáról, hogy elég gyakran kitakarózik.  
  
Csodálkozva nézett le a sötétzöld színű ágyneműre, amit kapott, mert megesküdött volna rá, hogy vörös lesz. De a fenét érdeklik a színek, csak le akart végre dőlni, annyira fáradt volt. Bebújt a paplan alá, letette maga mellé az éjjeliszekrényre a szemüvegét, majd kicsit vakon pálcájával eloltotta a fényeket. Azt hitte, mostanra Pitonnal már túl lesznek egy sor üvöltözésen, de kellemesen csalódnia kellett.  
  
Résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy a folyosóról beszűrődik a fény, majd azt hirtelen sötét folt takarja el. Mielőtt elaludt, arra gondolt, hogy most a bájitalmester tényleg olyan, mint egy denevér, mert az, ahogy fölötte köröz fekete talárjában, teljesen arra emlékeztette.  


***

  
Perselus magában mérgelődve tért vissza Albus irodájából.   
  
Az igazgatónak nyilvánvalóan közbejött valami, amiről elfelejtette tájékoztatni. Illetve közbeiktatott még egy újabb horcrux keresést, amiről nem szólt. Perselus úgy döntött, még vár rá öt percet, de aztán visszatér a pincébe. Nem szívesen hagyta ott Pottert, hiszen egyértelmű volt, hogy a fiú nincs teljesen jól. Meg tudtak úgy étkezni, hogy nem torkollott veszekedésbe a vacsora. Látszott, hogy megerőltető volt a fiú számára a kisebb séta, ezért is volt annyira fáradt. Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy nem ma este jelentkeznek a tünetek, amik még jobban legyengítenék őt. A kölyök ráadásul fel sem fogja tettei következményeit, mert továbbra is szentül meg van győződve arról, hogy minden probléma nélkül túlteszi magát ezen az egészen.   
  
Perselus lehajtotta itala maradékát, aztán az üres poharat letette az asztalra, majd magához vette azt a kódexet, amit tegnap óta tanulmányozott. Persze sehogyan sem sikerült kellőképpen koncentrálnia, mert minduntalan azon járt az esze, mekkora meggondolatlanság Albus részéről megosztania Potterrel a horcruxról szóló ismereteit. Megrázta a fejét, és inkább kizárt az elméjéből minden zavaró gondolatot, és az olvasmányára összpontosított.  
  
Talán tíz perc nyugalom adatott meg a számára, mikor éktelen csattanást hallott odakintről. A hirtelen zajra azonnal letette a kezében tartott könyvet, aztán besietett Potterhez, ahonnét a hangot hallotta. A folyosóról beáradó fényben Perselus szemügyre vette a szobát, és azonnal feltűnt neki az éjjeliszekrényen álló lámpa hiánya, amit a fiú vert le a helyéről. A férfi megkerülte az ágyat, és letérdelt a földön fekvő gyerek mellé.   
  
– Potter?   
  
Kezével megérintette a fiú vállát, hogy megpróbálja felébreszteni, de arra nem számított, ami következett.   
  
– Tünés innét, Dudley! Nem volt elég, amit tettél?! – kiáltotta Potter csukott szemmel, aztán vakon tapogatózni kezdett a földön, majd megragadta a kerámialámpa törött, nagyobb alját, és hozzávágta.  
  
Perselus reflexszerűen kitért a lámpa maradványainak útjából, ami csörömpölve landolt a vele szemközti szekrényen. Minden egyéb következménytől tartva megrázta a fiút, de Potter még mindig a rémálom foglyaként, tiltakozva próbálta lefejteni magáról a kezeit.  
  
– Potter, figyelj rám: ébredj fel! Nincs semmi baj, biztonságban vagy! – emelte fel a hangját Perselus, mire a fiú szempillái megrebbentek, és immáron egy rémült szempár nézett rá.  
  
– Tanár úr… – suttogta ijedten Potter. – Mi… mi történt? – kérdezte körbenézve, és tekintete megakadt a szerencsétlenül járt berendezési tárgyon.   
  
A férfi elengedte őt, de nem mozdult előle, mert nem tudta eldönteni, a tünetek jelentkezése okozta-e ezt a lidércnyomást, vagy sem.  
  
– Rémálom – felelte. – Rosszul érzed magad? Nem lenne meglepő, ha már ennyi idő elteltét követően is elkezdődne a tortúra. – Potter megrázta a fejét, és pizsama felsőjével megtörölte izzadt homlokát. – Feküdj vissza, és próbálj meg aludni – utasította, aztán felkelt a földről, majd tenyerét lefelé nyújtotta Potternek, hogy felsegítse, aki kissé rémülten nézett fel rá.   
  
– Nem kell segítség, és jó, ha tudja, úgysem fogok tudni visszaaludni – vágta rá idegesen Potter, Perselusnak pedig olyan érzése támadt, hogy ez majdnem mindennapos küzdelem lehet a fiú életében. A bájitalmester egy sóhaj kíséretében engedte le a kezét. – Bocsánat, hogy felébresztettem. Menjen vissza aludni, én majd megleszek. A lámpáját meg majd helyrehozom, tudom, hogy azt gondolja, hogy kicsit sem becsülöm az értékeit.  
  
– Még nem aludtam – világosította fel Perselus a lehetetlen kölyköt, mert bosszantotta ez a szánalmas viselkedés, amit produkált. – Kelj fel, és feküdj vissza az ágyba! Éjszakára nagyon lehűl a padló, és nem hiszem, hogy miután utolér tetteid következménye, egy megfázás miatt még rosszabbul akarod érezni magadat. – Az összetört lámpa Piton varázspálcája érintésére összeforrt, és a helyére lebegett.  
  
A zöld tekintet dühösen meredt rá, aztán Potter összeszorított szájjal feltápászkodott a földről, és visszabújt az ágyába.  
  
– Talán itt áll majd fölöttem, amíg el nem alszom? – kérdezett rá mérgesen.  
  
Perselus nemet intett a fejével, aztán kiment a szobából, vissza a nappaliba. A manók által asztalra bűvölt kancsóból töltött az odakészített bögrébe, majd visszatért vele Potterhez. A kölyök zaklatott tekintettel ücsörgött az ágyban, felhúzott lábait karolta át. Érkezésére felkapta a tekintetét, és még rémültebbnek tűnt, mint eddig.  
  
Amikor Perselus leült mellé az ágy szélére, Potter elhúzódott tőle, mint aki attól tart, bántani fogja. Átnyújtotta a teásbögrét, amit Potter végül csak elvett.  
  
– Tudja, ez már az általános bájitaltan tanár hatáskörén kívül esik – gúnyolódott erőtlenül. – Miért nem hagy békén?  
  
– Ostoba griffendéles – közölte Piton semleges hangon. – Attól, hogy nem szívleljük egymást, nem fogom hagyni, hogy szenvedj. Az pedig, hogy rémálmaid vannak, és nem tudsz aludni, szintén idetartozik. – A kölyök csak fogta a bögrét, és nem ivott belőle. – Nem tettem bele altatót – jegyezte meg egy sóhaj kíséretében. – Egyszerű tea.  
  
Potter persze előbb beleszagolt, aztán kortyolt bele, majd ismét ránézett.  
  
– Tényleg nem tett bele altatót? – kérdezte kételkedve.  
  
– Semmilyen bájitalt nem vehetsz be, amíg nem jelentkeznek az elvonási tünetek. Azután is csak akkor adhatok, ha túl vagy a nehezén, és az adott főzet nem okoz gondot.  
  
Diákja erre egy hajtásra megitta a tea csaknem egészét.   
  
– Hogyhogy nem mondja azt, hogy megérdemeltem? – tudakolta a fiú hirtelen, mire Perselus felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Tudja, maga olyan, aki szereti ezt az ember képébe vágni.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan meg volt rá az okod – felelt Perselus –, amin el is gondolkodtam, ahogy azon is, hogy vajon mit tettél, hogy kiérdemelted azokat a sebeket a mellkasodon. – Potter olyan élesen vett levegőt a tea kortyolgatása közben, hogy köhögni kezdett. Perselus jól látta elsápadó arcán, hogy igencsak meglepte a kijelentés. – Úgy gondoltad, nem fogom többet szóbahozni? – érdeklődött finoman, mire a griffendéles már inkább dühösnek tűnt, mintsem rémültnek, ami jó jel volt, hiszen haragjában akaratlanul is sokat fecsegett.  
  
– Nem akarok beszélni róla – közölte eltökélten, és látszott, hogy kezd leragadni a szeme, mert a fáradtság csak úrrá lett rajta. Egy próbálkozást azért megért – gondolta Perselus.  
  
– Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy sosem fogunk – jelentette ki zordan, miközben elvette a kölyöktől a bögrét, és elégedetten konstatálta, hogy a tartalmát mind megitta.  
  
Potter oldalra fordult, háttal neki, és összegömbölyödött a takaró alatt.  
  
– Hallott, amit hallott. Ha annyira érdekli, rakja össze – motyogta még mielőtt elaludt.  
  
Perselus sóhajtott, aztán felállt az ágyról. Távozásakor hátranézett az ajtóból, elgondolkodva mustrálva az alvó gyereket, akire az ajtóból ráesett a folyosóról beszűrődő fény.  
  
Legközelebb amint alkalma lesz, alaposan kikérdezi Lupint, mit tud Potter családi helyzetéről, illetve arról, miféle barátokkal volt ott körülvéve. Már adva van egy név, amiből nem lesz nehéz kideríteni, mi történhetett. Nem elég, hogy a nyakába varrták a Potter-problémát, még nyomoznia is kell az ügyben?   
  
Még vetett rá egy utolsó pillantást, aztán becsukta az ajtót, hogy ő is nyugovóra térjen.  


*******

  
Harry amikor felébredt, kissé bosszúsan jött rá, hogy eléggé elaludt. Az elsuttogott bűbáj szerint már tíz óra is elmúlt. Legtöbb esetben nyolc óránál tovább nem tudott aludni, erre a Pitonnál töltött első éjszakáját követően máris sikerült ilyen későn kelnie. Újabb indok, ami miatt szemétkedhet vele, miszerint az elkényeztetett Potter arra sem veszi a fáradságot, hogy időben felkeljen.  
  
Megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán feltette a szemüvegét, majd pillantása az éjjeliszekrényen álló lámpára esett. A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, amikor eszébe jutott, mi történt éjszaka. Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a rémálom képeit, miközben remélte, hogy Pitonnak nem kell erről beszámolnia.  
  
Felkelt, keresett a ládájában tiszta ruhákat, aztán kissé bátortalanul kinyitotta az ajtót, és kikukkantott. A folyosón csend honolt, úgy tűnt, Piton nem volt itthon. Karjában a ruháival beslisszolt a tegnap megmutatott fürdőszobába, és gyorsan be is csukta maga után az ajtót.   
  
A fürdőszoba meglepetésére igen jól nézett ki, szinte vetekedett a prefektusi fürdővel. Annyi volt a különbség, hogy itt kisebb volt a kád, és nem volt annyi csap. Pitonnak nyilván a saját hálószobájához fürdőszoba is tartozott, és ezt nem használta.   
  
Gyorsan letusolt, minél kevesebb vizet használva, aztán felöltözött. Amikor megigazította magán a talárját, belenyúlt a zsebébe, és meglepetésére száraz növénydarabkákat érzett az ujjai között. Óvatosan kihúzta a kezét, hogy tenyerében meg tudja azokat nézni.   
  
Kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet, amikor rájött, hogy mióta felkelt, ennek a hiányát érezte mindvégig. Innentől kezdve pedig nincs több, csak ezek az apró darabkák, amik emlékeztették arra, milyen mélyre süllyedt ebben az egészben. Esélye sem volt, hogy elmenjen, és újabb adagot szerezzen.  
  
Miután rendbe rakta maga után a fürdőt, visszatért a szobájába, és meglepetésére az ágyat már bevetve találta. Piton bűbájokkal figyeltethette őt, hogy ha felébred, tudjon róla. Pár perc után kimerészkedett a nappaliba, ahol ott ült az asztalnál a bájitalmester a Reggeli Próféta társaságában. Az asztalon bő teríték fogadta, és biztos volt benne, hogy nem tudna belőle sokat enni.   
  
Harry helyet foglalt a férfival szemben, és nem bírta megállni, hogy ne szólaljon meg.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a tanár úr olvas ilyen szennylapot, mint ez.   
  
Piton lehajtotta az újságot az asztalra, és felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Jó, ha az ember tisztában van azzal, mit gondol a minisztérium – közölte, és kortyolt a kávéscsészéjéből. – Ma egészen délutánig óráim vannak – a mostani lyukasórám kivételével –, így végig egyedül leszel itt. Figyelőbűbájok vannak a szobád körül, és kétséged se legyen afelől, hogy bármi is rejtve maradhat előlem, akármit is akarj itt magaddal kezdeni – mondta komolyan, Harry pedig kissé riadtan pillantott rá.  
  
– Nem fogok sehová sem menni, itt leszek, és tanulok – mondta engedelmesen Harry. Elvégre, ha még enni is látja Piton, annál hamarabb megy el. A szalonnás rántotta szimpatikus volt, abból szedett is a tányérjára.  
  
– Nálad sohasem tudhatja az ember – tette hozzá hűvösen Piton. – Gondolom, fölösleges közölnöm, hogy a laboratóriumba, a hálószobámba tilos a belépés. – Harry bólintott. – Viszont ha nem szeretnél a szobában maradni, itt is tanulhatsz. A könyveket használhatod, de csak ha végeztél a leckéiddel, amit leellenőrzök, miután este megérkeztem.  
  
Harry közben nagy nehezen megette a szalonnás rántottáját, majd ivott a teából.   
  
– Most azokra a leckékre gondol, amiket mára kellett volna leadnom? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Piton összehajtogatta az újságot, és lassan indulni készült.  
  
– Igen, azokra. Mert ugye mindketten jól tudjuk, hogy a megírásuk helyett mit csináltál. – Felállt az asztaltól, és úgy nézett le rá, Harry pedig inkább lesütötte a szemét, és töltött még magának a teából. – A sötét varázslatok kivédése, átváltoztatástan és a bájitaltan leckéid azok, amiket ma le kellett volna adni. Mindet elkészítetted mára?  
  
Harry kínosan azzal próbálta kerülni a feleletadást, hogy megitta, amit kiöntött. Piton viszont nem mozdult, csak türelmesen várt.  
  
– Egyedül a bájitaltant készítettem el – felelte halkan –, az átváltoztatástant félig megírtam, de az SVK-ba csak belekezdeni tudtam.  
  
Azt hitte, Piton robbanni fog a választ követően, de nem így történt. Közelebb lépett hozzá, kezét az asztalon nyugtatva.  
  
– Jellemző rád, Potter – jelentette ki gúnyosan. – Miután átadtam másnak a bájitaltant, képes vagy elkészíteni időre a házi feladatot? Ellenben a sötét varázslatok kivédésébe pedig bele sem kezdtél? – A gúnyos hangnem most már átváltott dühösbe. – Nyilvánvalóan csak engem tisztelsz meg ilyen módon, igaz?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem, tanár úr – mondta alig hallhatóan. Mégis hogyan magyarázza el Pitonnak, hogy a nyár folyamán esélye sem volt felkészülni, mert szó szerint nem volt miből? És hogy Lumpslucknál ezerszer könnyebb a bájitaltan, mert arra van egy könyve, ami segít? – A sötét varázslatok kivédése idén nagyon nehéz, nem boldogultam vele.  
  
– Akkor a mai nap tökéletesen elég lesz arra, hogy bepótold a lemaradást. – Piton megvárta, amíg felnéz, és amikor megszólalt, hangja elég hitetlenkedőnek hallatszott. – Potter, az inferusokról írandó háromtekercses dolgozat még közel sem a nehéz anyagok közé tartozik. – Miután Harry továbbra sem szólalt meg, Piton végül hagyta a témát. – Az igazgató hamarosan megérkezik, remélem, nem felejtetted el.  
  
– Nem, uram.  
  
A bájitalmester ezek után nem szólt semmit, egyszerűen felvett egy köteg pergament, majd távozott a kandallón át.  


*******

  
Harry órákkal később már nem tudott mit kezdeni magával, mert a házi feladatokat megírta, de egyéb olvasmányai nem kötötték le a figyelmét. Felhúzta a lábát a fotelbe, és unalmában a teleszkópokat kezdte el szemlélni, és már azon volt, hogy felkel, megnézni mindegyiket közelebbről, de ekkor a kandallóban végre fellobbant a tűz. Amikor odanézett, Dumbledore-t látta, amint sötétlila, sárga csillagos talárjában kilép onnét.  
  
– Látom, épp időben érkeztem – mosolyodott el.   
  
Harry letette a lábát a kanapéról, de ülve maradt, és kissé elpirulva nézett fel az idős varázslóra.  
  
– Mindennel készen lettem, és nem kötött le semmi sem. Azért jött, mert beszélni szeretne velem valami fontos dologról, igaz? – érdeklődött kíváncsian.  
  
Dumbledore kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a mellette lévő fotelben, pálcájával pedig magához intette a kancsót és a csészét, majd elővarázsolt egy tálkát cukrokkal, amit ha jobban megnézett az ember, rájöhetett, hogy citromízűek lehettek.   
  
– Igen, Harry, nagyon komoly dologról lenne szó – mondta könnyedén, tekintetét Harryre szegezve, aki úgy gondolta, itt az ideje, hogy mondjon valamit a tavaly történtek miatt.  
  
– Sajnálom az irodáját és a viselkedésemet is, uram – mondta halkan, zavarában a tál cukorkát nézte, de nem kívánta az édességet. Szégyenlősen visszapillantott az igazgatóra, aki elmosolyodott.   
  
– Tudod, Harry, nem te vagy az, akinek bocsánatot kell kérnie. Téged illet a bocsánatkérés, hiszen nem szabadott volna ennyire titkolóznom előtted. Perselus távcsövei igazán szépek, kár is lenne értük, nem igaz? Remélem, beszélgetésünk után nem érzed szükségét, hogy összetörj belőlük párat. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Ezért is vagyok most itt, hogy megosszak veled egy újabb, féltve őrzött, veszélyes titkot. Igaz, az ismereteim nem teljesek az üggyel kapcsolatban, de úgy gondolom, itt az ideje, hogy legalább egy részét elmondjam neked.  
  
– Gondolom, Voldemortról van szó – mondta óvatosan Harry, és válaszul bólintást kapott.   
  
– Voldemort mindig is a halhatatlanság lehetőségét kutatta, gondolom, ez nem mond neked újdonságot.  
  
– Hát igen, a Bölcsek köve. Most is ezzel kapcsolatos a dolog?  
  
– Nem egészen – felelte Dumbledore, aztán bekapott egy cukorkát, majd folytatta: – A végeredmény végül is majdnem ugyanaz, mert talált másik módot, hogyan válhat halhatatlanná. Már a te korodban ez foglalkoztatta, és addig kutatta a lehetőségeket, míg nem talált magának egy módszert. – Egy ideig csendben fürkészte Harryt, aztán kimondta: – Horcruxokat készített.   
  
Harry elgondolkodva húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Azok mik?  
  
– Olyan varázstárgyak, amikbe a varázsló a lelkének egy részét rejtette. – Harry csodálkozva nézett a választ hallva. – Voldemort többször széthasította a lelkét, és a levált részeket tárgyakba helyezte el. A varázslatot pedig kétség sem fér hozzá, elvégezte, mert hosszú évekig test nélkül élt, amíg a Trimágus Tusa idején újat nem teremtett magának.   
  
Harry tudta, hogy valami nagyon rossz velejárója lehet a dolognak, de meg akarta kérdezni, ám szinte rettegett a választól.   
  
– Miféle módszerrel sikerült elérnie, hogy többfelé szakíthassa a lelkét? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– A létező leggonoszabb cselekedettel: egy ember megölésével – válaszolt komoran Dumbledore. – Még mielőtt félreértenéd, egy horcrux készítéséhez szükséges egy ember megölése. Voldemort pedig hetet hozott létre belőle.  
  
Harry nagyot nyelt.  
  
– Eddig is tudtuk, hogy egy aljas gyilkos, de ilyen célok miatt hét ember megölni. Te jó ég – nyögte. – Kérem, mondja, hogy a többségét már sikerült elpusztítania. Mert gondolom, azután halhat meg maga Voldemort, igaz?  
  
– Igen, így igaz. Valójában hat horcrux van, a hetedik Voldemort saját testében van, megcsonkítva, ezt kell utoljára elpusztítani. – Szomorúan elmosolyodott. – De a hatból már kettő elpusztult. Az egyiket te magad semmisítetted meg a Titkok Kamrájában.  
  
– Ó, a napló! – jött rá hirtelen Harry. – És ön mit pusztított el, igazgató úr?  
  
– Rowle gyűrűjét, és csak az ösztöneimnek hála, hogy nem történt nagyobb baj. – Harry észrevette az igazgató megvörösödött kezét, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha leforrázta volna. – Hosszú éveket töltöttem Voldemort korábbi életének kutatásával, felkerestem azokat a helyeket, ahol ő is megfordult, miután belemerült a horcruxkészítés rejtelmeibe. A gyűrűt a Gomold-ház romjai között találtam meg, ami Voldemort felmenőinek otthona volt. Nyilvánvalóan nem akarta többet viselni, miután elhelyezte benne lelkének egy darabját. Arra viszont nem gondolt, hogy én vissza fogok térni oda, és elpusztítom azt.   
  
– Bármilyen tárgyba bele lehet ezeket tenni? – kérdezte reménytelenül Harry. – Csak mert így elég sok lehetőség akad…  
  
– Nem, Voldemort szenvedélyes gyűjtő volt, minden nagy múltú tárgyat magának szeretett volna tudni. Ezért olyan tárgyakat választott, amik különösen példaértékűek a trófeák között.  
  
– A napló éppen nem az volt… – jegyezte meg Harry.  
  
– Valóban, de számára nagyon különlegesnek számított. Mind a négy roxforti alapítótól szerzett tárgyakat, úgy gondolom. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy miután birtokába kerültek ezek az ereklyék, mindből horcruxot készített. Griffendél Godrik esetében nem kell aggódnunk – Harrynek eszébe jutott a kard, ami fent van az igazgatói toronyban –, viszont nem tudom, Hollóháti kapcsán vajon sikerrel járt-e. A hatodik horcruxon már egy ideje gondolkodom, és a gyanúm úgy tűnik, beigazolódott. – Az nem ereklyéből lett, úgy hiszem, még csak nem is tárgyból. Hanem élőlényből. – Majd magyarázatképp hozzátette: – Nagini.  
  
– A kígyója? Ezek szerint belőlük is horcruxot lehet készíteni?  
  
– Igen, bár nem tanácsos, mert komoly kockázatot jelent – válaszolt Dumbledore. – Egy állat a tárggyal ellentétben önállóan mozog és gondolkodik. Mindenképpen hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve juthatott arra, hogy a kígyót változtassa hatodik horcruxá. – Harry végül odanyúlt, és a kezébe vett egy cukorkát, mert muszáj volt valamit rágnia idegességében. Csalódottan jött rá, hogy a cukor szinte szétolvadt a szájában, mihelyst bekapta, és valóban citromízű volt. – Bízom benne, legközelebb is beszélhetünk – immáron az irodámban –, és addigra több információval tudok szolgálni a hocruxok fellelhetőségével kapcsolatban.   
  
– Amúgy Voldemort tudja, ha megsemmisül egy horcrux?  
  
– Érdekes kérdés, és úgy vélem, nem. Úgy tudom, hogy amikor egy bizonyos napló elpusztításáról értesítették, akkor iszonyatos haragra gerjedt. – Kis ideig csend telepedett Piton nappalijára. – Van még kérdésed, Harry?   
  
– Igen, van egy! – vágta rá Harry, miközben az igazgató felállt a fotelből, és szembefordult vele. – Ha majd megtalálja őket, segíthetek elpusztítani?  
  
Dumbledore felhúzta a szemöldökét, ami Harryt egy pillanatra Pitonra emlékeztette, mivel a férfi is így reagált, mikor hülyeséget kérdezett.  
  
– Nem, szó sem lehet róla. – Hangja őszintén, és keményen csengett. – Ezek a küldetések különösen veszélyesek – főleg számodra –, és bizton állíthatom, mostanság van elég problémád.   
  
Harry csak nézett, mert nem erre a válaszra számított.  
  
– De… akkor miért mondta el nekem? – kérdezte értetlenül, és ő is felállt, bátortalanul odalépve az idős mágus elé.   
  
– Mert nem szeretném, ha a nem tudás bajba sodorna – mondta komolyan, kezét pedig Harry vállára tette. – Mindent megteszek annak érdekében, hogy egyenlő esélyekkel nézz vele szembe, ha sor kerül rá.   
  
Harry érezte, hogy hullámokban önti el a csalódottsággal vegyes düh. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy fékezze indulatait, miközben kicsit hátrébbhúzódott, hogy lerázza válláról az igazgató kezét.  
  
– Igazságtalanság! – tört ki elkeseredetten. – Már tucatszor az életemre tört, épp itt az ideje, hogy végre én is tegyek valamit, amivel hozzájárulhatok ahhoz, hogy végre eltegyem láb alól!  
  
– Harry, nem. – Dumbledore hangja még félelmetesebbnek hallatszott, mind eddig. – Nemsokára nagykorú leszel, de az közel sem jelenti azt, hogy ilyen veszélyes dologban segíthetsz! – Harry a fejét rázta, és legszívesebben ismét kiáltozott volna az igazgatóval. – Vedd tudomásul, Harry, hogy a háború megvívása nem egy tizenhat éves gyermek sorsa!   
  
– Persze, ilyenkor én csak egy gyerek vagyok, értem! – Harry szinte vicsorgott dühében. – Meg persze időzített bomba is, amit majd csak akkor vetnek be, amikor kell.   
  
– Sajnálom, nem engedhetem – mondta halkan az igazgató, és miután Harry továbbra is némán nézte őt, végül még annyit mondott: – Most megyek, hagylak pihenni.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, inkább próbált magán uralkodni, hogy valóban ne kapja fel azokat a távcsöveket és dobja az igazgató után. Dumbledore halványan rámosolygott, majd a kandallóhoz ment, bedobta a Hopp-port, és már el is tűnt a smaragdzöld lángok között.   


*******

  
Harry órákkal később egyre cefetebbül kezdte magát érezni, és akárhányszor arra gondolt, hogy nem az elvonás érzését tapasztalja, hanem a dühét, még rosszabb lett. Rettentően el akart szívni egy Alraunt… csak egy kicsikét, azután pedig megoldódnának a gondok… megrázta a fejét. Nem, be tudja bizonyítani, hogy nem függő, bármikor leteheti azt a szert. Az igazgatóval történt beszélgetés meg olaj volt a tűzre, akárhányszor csak arra gondolt, rettentő dühös lett. Mi az, hogy nem segíthet abban, amiért életben maradt?!   
  
Bármivel is foglalta le magát, az idő egyre lassabban telt, és csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy már este van, mikor Piton megérkezett. Természetesen első dolga az volt, hogy megállt vele szemben, és kezébe vette a megírt leckéket.  
  
– Az átváltoztatástan éppen hogy csak elfogadható – hangzott az ítélet. – Az SVK?  
  
Harry sóhajtva nyújtotta át a háromtekercses dolgozatot.  
  
– Nem tudtál kellőképpen koncentrálni? – kérdezett rá Piton. – Bizton állíthatom, hogy ez a fogalmazás olyan, akár egy elsőévesé. Bár még mindig jobb, mintha nem értelmezted volna rendesen a kérdést, mint annál a bizonyos beadandónál.  
  
– De tudtam! – csattant fel Harry dühösen. – Tudtam, hogy beleköt! Miért is tudnék bármit is úgy megcsinálni, hogy magának jó legyen?!  
  
Piton sóhajtott, és ledobta a pergament az asztalra.  
  
– Nem nekem Potter, hanem magadnak.   
  
– Ha Voldemort kinyír, akkor úgyis mindegy nekem – jegyezte meg Harry, és elindult a szobája felé, de Pitonnak még úgy tűnt, mondanivalója van.  
  
– Nagyon is számít – mondta hűvösen. – Szerinted a Sötét Nagyúr majd egymaga fog kihívni? – érdeklődött. – Nem, hanem még száz inferussal és megannyi halálfalóval együttvéve! Úgyhogy igen, úgy gondolom, nagyon is fontos magadnak ezen anyag alapos ismerete!   
  
– Akkor meg miért csinálja ezt? – kérdezte felháborodottan Harry, és amikor látta Piton szája sarkában azt a rángatózást, már leesett neki a tantusz. – Ó, hogy miért nem jöttem rá hamarabb! Persze, mert én csak egy ügyefogyott griffendéles vagyok, ugye? Akit az indulatai irányítanak. Már régebben is észrevettem, hogy szándékosan gúnyolódik, hogy felhúzzon! – Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ugyan már, ne szórakozzon velem! Tudni akarja, mi történt velem, ezért úgy gondolja, majd ha provokál, válaszolok?! Hát közlöm, nem! – kiáltotta.   
  
– Nem is vagy olyan tökkelütött, mint gondoltam – vetette oda Piton már-már elismerően.   
  
Harry annyira összeszorította a fogát, hogy szinte csikorgott, olyan dühös volt tanárára.  
  
– Annyira utálom magát! – sziszegte. – Erre a drágalátos Dumbledore magára bíz engem, pedig semmi bajom sincs!  
  
– Hát persze, hogy nincs, értem én – szólt hozzá Piton provokatív hangon –, nyilvánvalóan csak véletlenül vagy mindig fáradt. Dumbledore professzorról pedig beszélj több tisztelettel.   
  
– Nem vagyok az! – csattant fel Harry. – Annak, hogy valami mindig közbejön, ami miatt nem tudok aludni, semmi köze ehhez! Azok után, amit Dumbledore mondott, úgy beszélek róla, ahogy akarok! – tette még hozzá vicsorogva.   
  
Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Tehát ha tovább provokállak, nem beszélsz? Épp az imént árultad el, hogy most miért vagy ennyire dühös – jegyezte meg ironikusan. – Ezek szerint a hős Potter úgy véli, neki a kötelessége megmenteni a világot, és nem az igazgató úrnak, nem de?  
  
– Maga komolyan ilyen barom?! – ordította Harry. – Ha kicsit is ismerne, tudná, hogy rohadtul nem érdekel az a hírnév, amit rám aggattak! Azért akarom Voldemortot minél előbb eltenni láb alól, mert addig csak engem és a szeretteimet bántja! De maga azt sem tudja, mi a szeretet, hiszen elég csak arra gondolnom, mit láttam a merengőjében!  
  
Hirtelen csend lett, mert Harry rájött, mit is vágott Piton fejéhez, aki fenyegetően közeledett feléje. Röpke percig azt hitte, nagyon megrázza, sőt, még pofont is kap, de nem történt ilyen.   
  
– Úgy vélem, neked is lehet róla valami fogalmad, hiszen azokat a sérüléseket az állítólagos otthonodban szerezted, nem igaz? – kérdezte fagyos hangon, mire Harry elsápadt.  
  
– Semmi köze sincs hozzá, mi történt velem Dudley miatt!– vágott vissza Harry gondolkodás nélkül, és döbbenten jött rá, hogy ezzel el is árulta magát.  
  
– De van, mert az _én_ lakosztályomban vagy, az _én_ gondjaimra vagy bízva, és mindketten tudjuk, miért! – emelte fel a hangját Piton.  
  
– Nem vagyok beteg, nincs semmi bajom, és ne provokáljon folyton, mert nem fogok beszélni! – kiáltott rá.   
  
Harry most már annyira dühös volt, hogy nem bírt magán uralkodni, és megragadta az egyik mellette lévő csillogó teleszkópot, majd a kandallóba vágta azt, épp, mikor abban fellobbant a tűz. Az érkező épp el tudott ugrani előle, mikor a teleszkóp a kandalló falán éktelen csörömpöléssel ripityára tört.  
  
– Mi a fene folyik itt? – értetetlenedett Lupin, kérdőn pillantva a teleszkóp maradványaira.  
  
– Potter végre kiadja magából a felgyülemlett feszültséget – jelentette ki Piton irritálóan nyugodtan Harryre nézve, aki épp megtörölte izzadt homlokát. Még magát is meglepte, mennyire elragadta az indulat, és szinte beleszédül a dühbe, ami átjárja.  
  
Aztán amikor megindult Remus felé, lábai nem mozdultak úgy, ahogy akarta, és pár lépés után kénytelen volt megállni kicsit, nehogy elvágódjon. Eddig egyáltalán nem érezte, hogy szédült volna, csak amikor felkelt a fotelből.  
  
– Potter? – kérdezett rá Piton, mert sajnos túlságosan is jó megfigyelő volt ahhoz, hogy ne vegye észre, mi történik.  
  
– Hagyjon már végre békén! – csattant fel Harry. – Remus különben is, mit keresel itt? – Remus mondani akart valamit, de Harry nem hagyta. – Nem kell engem ellenőrizni, mert arról gondoskodik Piton! Mert… mert…  
  
Harry egyszerűen elfelejtette, mit akart mondani. Hirtelen forróság csapott át rajta, és úgy érezte, mintha rettentően meleg helyre került volna. Lábai nem engedelmeskedtek többet, mintha kirántották volna alóla a talajt, és a következő pillanatban lerogyott a földre.  
  



	4. Segítség nélkül nem megy

Harry összeszorított szemmel, rémülten jött rá, hogy a feje mindjárt koppan a kemény talajon, ám az ezzel járó fájdalom nem jött, helyette viszont valami puhára emelték. A gondolkodás is nehezére esett, így beletelt pár másodpercbe, mire rájött, hogy valaki elkapta, nehogy megüsse magát.  
  
– Ostoba griffendéles – korholta Piton megvetően. – Miért nem szólsz róla, hogy nem vagy jól?  
  
– Nem voltam rosszul – makacskodott Harry, de amikor mocorogni kezdett, csak annyit ért el, hogy az oldalára fordult. Piton karjával karolta át, nehogy a földre guruljon, amitől Harry még dühösebb lett. – Engedjen már el, nincs szükségem segítségre! – Persze ahhoz már túlságosan is gyenge volt, hogy egy nála kétszer erősebb férfival küzdjön, így végül feladta.  
  
– Maradj már veszteg, Potter! – szólt rá türelmetlenül Piton, miközben hűvös tenyerét a homlokára tette. Harry csak azért sem akarta kinyitni a szemét, mert tudta, hogy Remus ott áll fölöttük, és úgy érezte, hogy ennél kínosabb már nem lehet a jelenet. Eleve nem szerette volna, hogy Remus rájöjjön az igazságra, erre még itt kell lennie, mikor szenved tőle?  
  
– Úgy néz ki, mintha magas láza lenne – töprengett Lupin hangosan.  
  
– Ez csak a látszat, valójában nem lázas – magyarázta Piton, miközben visszahúzta a kezét. – Egyszerűen felborult a hőháztartása. Később lesznek olyan időszakok, amikor majd nagyon fázni fog.  
  
– Mit segítsek, Perselus?  
  
Harryben ismét feltámadt a düh, szerette volna kikérni magának, miért is bánnak vele úgy, mint egy kisgyerekkel, de mostanra a maradék ereje is elhagyta, így leginkább csak csendes megfigyelőként volt jelen.  
  
– Hozd el a laborból azt a tálcát, amit a pulton találsz. Arra már mindent összekészítettem, ami kellhet majd – válaszolt Piton. – A szobájába pedig lebegtesd át azokat a takarókat. – A lépések elhalkultak, ahogy Remus távozott. Harry nem tudott sokáig hallgatózni, mert ijedtében összerezzent, amikor felemelték a földről.  
  
– Nem vagyok nyomorék, tegyen le! – tiltakozott erőtlenül, de még számára is elég sután hangzott, a mozdulatai pedig rettentően esetlenre sikerültek.  
  
– Potter, maradj már nyugton! – szólt rá Piton, furcsamód nem dühösen. Harry addig ficánkolt, amíg valahogy nem a férfi vállán kötött ki, így úgy nézhetett ki, mintha tanára a vállára dobott volna egy zsákot. – Nekem így is jó, de akkor is jössz – folytatta Piton, erősen fogva felkelt vele a földről.  
  
Harry úgy lógott a bájitalmester vállán, mint valami prém, és sehogyan sem tudott kiszabadulni. Ahogyan tanára bement vele a szobájába, végig érezte a tarkóján Piton tincseit, és beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy ennyire közelkerült a zsíros hajú szeméthez, aki az elmúlt öt évét megkeserítette.  
  
A professzor aztán leengedte az ágyára, de amikor Harry megszabadult volna vastag pulcsijától, a férfi megragadta a kezét, és nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Azt akarja, hogy megsüljek?! – kérdezte indulatosan, miután Piton elengedte, és még egy vastag plédet is ráterített.  
  
– Természetesen nem – válaszolt dühösen Piton kiegyenesedve. – Bármennyire is úgy érzed, meleged van, szükséged van a takarókra, úgyhogy maradnak!  
  
Remus eközben megérkezett, és a tálcát lerakta az éjjeliszekrényre. Harry csak futó pillantást vetett rá, de megborzongott, amikor végignézett a bájitalfiolák sokaságán. A tálcán még volt egy kisebb tálka, vízzel, benne jégdarabokkal.  
  
Piton közben kiment, Remus pedig leült mellé az ágyra, és csendesen figyelte őt.  
  
– Haragszol? – törte meg Harry a hosszúra nyúló csendet.  
  
– Nem, de tudnod kell, hogy egyáltalán nem örülök annak, hogy ilyen helyzetbe kerültél. – Előredőlt, és megigazította Harry mögött a párnát, aki hálás tekintettel dőlt hátra. – Nem várom el, hogy beszélj róla, csak gyógyulj ki belőle, oké?  
  
Harry tétován bólintott, és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Sajnálom – suttogta. – Meg azt is, hogy hozzád vágtam a teleszkópot. – Majd elszorult torokkal folytatta. – Miért nem te gondoskodsz rólam addig a kis ideig? Már úgyis tudod, mi történt! Miért neki kell?!  
  
Apró neszt hallott, és kicsit összerezzent, amikor rájött, hogy Piton közben visszatért. A férfi ajtóban állva figyelte őket, a kezében a gőzölgő teáskannát tartotta.  
  
Remus megérintette az arcát.  
  
– Nem lehet. – A két szó kegyetlenül és szörnyen hangzott Harry számára. – Veszélyes küldetésen veszek részt, ahonnét nem tűnhetek csak úgy el. Nemsokára végleg mennem kell, de most még itt maradok, rendben? – Harry bólintott. – Addig pedig nem megyek messzire, csak gyűlésre, vagy Albushoz. – Egy darabig csendben nézte őt, miután visszahúzta a kezét. – Perselus a legalkalmasabb erre a feladatra, én nem tudnék rólad hosszútávon úgy gondoskodni, ahogy kellene.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, hiszen ezt hallotta már eleget. Inkább lehunyta a szemét, és lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. Addig, amíg nem lesz teljesen rosszul, pihen, amennyit lehet, hiszen ez csak egy napig fog tartani, nem igaz? Elvégre a szervezete teljesen kimerült, kell a regenerálódás. Remus időközben felkelt mellőle, és halk beszélgetésbe kezdett Pitonnal az ajtóban.  
  
– Nem azt mondtad, hogy nem adhatsz neki semmilyen bájitalt? – csodálkozott el Remus.  
  
– Ebben nincsen semmi mágikus – világosította fel Piton. – Olyan gyógynövényes főzeteket adok neki, amivel remélhetőleg a baj egy részét ellensúlyozhatom. Menj, értesítsd Albust a fejleményekről, és említsd meg azt is, hogy a mai gyűlésen már nem leszek ott.  
  
A szobára ismét csend telepedett, és amikor Harry újfent kinyitotta a szemét, Piton ott volt Remus helyén. Megijedt, hogy ennyire elbóbiskolhatott, mert azt sem hallotta, amikor a férfi kitöltötte azt a kotyvalékot az odatartott serlegbe.  
  
– Nem hagylak magadra.  
  
– Pedig biztos voltam benne, hogy az unalmas gyűlés nálam is izgalmasabb – motyogta Harry fáradtan, miközben Piton átnyújtotta a serleget. Harry nem kortyolt bele, csak nézte a feltűnően sötétzöld dolgot benne. – Gusztustalanul néz ki.  
  
– Attól még használ. – Harry undorodva lehajtotta a zöld löttyöt, aztán visszaadta a serleget. Csoda, hogy nem látta rögtön viszont az ágyon, annyira émelyítően rossz íze volt. – Most pedig aludj.  
  
Harry kissé remegve bólintott, aztán levette a szemüvegét, majd visszasüllyedt a párnák közé, és becsukta a szemét. Hallotta, hogy Piton még rendezkedik körülötte, de nem bírt elaludni, annyira melege volt. Kimerülten feküdt ott, amíg jeges törölköző nem került a homlokára, ami lehűsítette annyira az arcát, hogy el tudott szenderedni.  


 

*******

  
  
  
Harry valamikor az éjszaka közepén ébredt fel, bár nem tudta megmondani, mennyi lehet az idő. Csak abból sejtette ezt, hogy általában mindig ilyenkor szokott felriadni, időérzéke pedig ezt sugallta. Amikor megmozdult az ágyon, felszisszent, annyira fájtak a végtagjai. Pár percig nyugton maradt, mély levegőket vett, hogy elmúljon a hasogató kín.  
  
Némi szerencsétlenkedés árán sikerült az oldalára feküdnie, aztán abból a helyzetből kicsit fentebb tornázta magát, hogy félig-meddig ülni tudjon. Piton nyilván megint bűbájokkal figyeltette, mert pár perc után megérkezett. Szó nélkül leült mellé az ágyra, szemével végig őt nézte.  
  
– Fáj mindenem – panaszolta Harry fáradtan, mert frusztrálta, hogy tanára meg sem szólal.  
  
– Bármi egyéb? – érdeklődött Piton, mintha csak a vacsorai menüt kérdezné.  
  
– Mintha ez nem lenne elég! – Harryt bosszantotta a férfi viselkedése.  
  
– Pedig ez még csak a kezdet – magyarázta Piton –, ahhoz képest, ami vár rád. Hőháztartás felborulása, erős csont- és ízületi fájdalmak, rosszullétek, hallucinációk, miközben mérhetetlen kényszert érzel arra, hogy még többet elszívj abból a pokolbéli anyagból.  
  
Harry elfordította a fejét.  
  
– Nem kértem részletes beszámolót, elég, ha magam tapasztalom meg, nem? Elvégre azt akarja, hogy szenvedjek.  
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Rettentően idiótán gondolkodsz.  
  
Harry megmozdult, és felszisszent, rögtön megbánva a tettét.  
  
– Kérem, menjen el – mondta, amikor érezte, hogy a gyomra is rendetlenkedni kezd.  
  
– Az igazgatónak megígértem, hogy átsegítelek ezen.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy itt nézze, ahogy szenvedek! – csattant fel dühösen Harry. – Nincs szükségem segítségre, nemsokára úgyis el fog múlni az egész, és kész.  
  
Piton felkelt az ágy végéből, előhúzta a pálcáját – és amilyen arcot vágott, Harry azt hitte, megátkozza –, de csupán bűbájokat szórt a szobára. Harry mérgesen hunyta le a szemét, és inkább nem vett róla tudomást, milyen erős bűbájok lehetnek, amikkel szemmel tartja őt.  
  
Mielőtt a bájitalmester távozott volna, csak annyit mondott: – Nagyon is szükséged van a segítségre, majd belátod.  
  
Harry pár perccel később végre egyedül maradt, Piton még az ajtót is becsukta maga után. Mélyet sóhajtott, és úgy döntött, megpróbál kicsit pihenni, tudomást sem véve a fájdalomról, ami a testében lüktetett. A kimerültség ki is ütötte kis időre, mert amikor felébredt, érzékelte, hogy órák telhettek el. A legrosszabb az egészben az volt, hogy minden porcikáját apró remegés rázta, és amikor megmozdult, hogy felüljön, felkavarodott a gyomra.  
  
A fájdalom a csontjaiban alábbhagyott, de még mindig eléggé sajgott mindene, ahogy leemelte a lábait az ágyról. Nyelt egyet, és próbálta legyűrni a hányingert, amit egyre erősebben érzett. Mindennél jobban utálta azt az érzést, hogy Pitonnak igaza van, így mérgesen indult el a fürdőszobába, és zárta be az ajtót maga után.  
  
Az év elején kapott használt könyv sokkal hasznosabbnak bizonyult, mint eleinte Harry gondolta: nemcsak jó tanácsokat olvashatott arról, miképpen lehet jól megfőzni a bájitalokat, hanem igen praktikus varázsigéket is. Köztük olvasott egy remek zárbűbájról, amit most nem is késlekedett alkalmazni.  
  
– _Firmus Claviumis!_ – Elégedetten tette el a pálcát, arra gondolva, hogy így Piton biztosan nem fogja zavarni.  
  
A varázslat miatti elégedettsége – amivel biztosra vehette, hogy Piton nem fogja zavarni –azonban nem tartott sokáig, mert megszédült, és épphogy csak sikerül felnyitnia időben a vécékagyló tetejét, mikor elhányta magát. Mindez a kellemetlenség tetéződött a felerősödött remegéssel is, minek következtében alig bírt megállni a lábán. Amikor úgy tűnt, végre kiadott magából mindent, kiöblítette a száját a csapnál, és egyszerűen lerogyott a földre. Hátát nekivetette a kád oldalának, és hosszú, mély levegőket vett, hogy lecsillapítsa háborgó gyomrát, de tudta, hogy ez nem sokat ér.  
  
– Potter? – hallatszott hirtelen az ajtó túloldaláról. – Miért zártad be az ajtót?  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, ami nyilvánvalóan jobban bosszanthatta Pitont, mivel megpróbált bejönni, csak éppen nem ment neki. A fiú remegve fordult ismét a vécékagylóhoz, hogy megint hányjon. Ha ez a rosszullétek kezdete, nem fogja bírni… csak ha végre kap abból, ami mindezeket csillapíthatná. De hogyan kerülje meg Pitont, és jusson el ilyen gyengén az üvegházba?  
  
Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy döbbenten vette észre a bájitalmester feltűnését az ajtóban, aki gyilkos tekintettel méregette őt.  
  
– Honnét tanultad ezt a bűbájt?  
  
– Mi köze van hozzá? – feleselt Harry erőtlenül. – Mondtam, hogy hagyjon békén.  
  
– Én meg mondtam, hogy nem foglak – közölte Piton gúnyolódva, de tekintete szigorú maradt.  
  
Harry gyomra ismét görcsbe rándult, elfordult, hogy könnyítsen magán, és egyre jobban megrémült, amikor remegése még inkább felerősödött. Piton közben mögé jött, hogy leöblítse a vécét, aztán lecsukta a tetejét, mikor Harry elhúzódott onnét. Hátát ismét a kád falának vetette, és figyelte, amint a férfi a csapnál bevizezi az ott lévő kicsi törölközőt. Piton aztán leguggolt mellé, áttörölte az arcát, majd a homlokára borította, kezével ott tartva az anyagot.  
  
– Ne, nem kell – nyögte Harry, habár jól esett a nedves textil hűvös érintése a forró arcán.  
  
– Gyere, menjünk vissza. – A bájitalmester elvette a törölközőt, Harry pedig megrázta a fejét, de inkább csak azért, mert tudta, hogy nem lesz elég ereje felkelni. – Segítek – ajánlotta Piton, és felállt, majd lenyúlt érte, hogy felsegítse.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, mikor rájött, talán másképpen kellett volna megközelítenie a dolgokat.  
  
– Kérem, adjon egy kicsit abból, hogy ne legyek ennyire rosszul – mondta halkan, ahogy Pitonnal együtt visszatértek a szobájába.  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem lehet. – A férfi hangja nagyon kegyetlennek hangzott, így Harry úgy gondolta, nincs más választása. Mielőtt még tanára az ágyba segíthette volna, Harry óvatosan a zsebébe nyúlt a pálcájáért, azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy a kijutás érdekében elkábítsa Pitont. Bármit megtett volna azért, hogy meglóghasson innen. Már a száján volt a kábítóátok varázsigéje, mikor a bájitalmester egy fürge mozdulattal, egy szempillantás alatt kicsavarta a kezéből a pálcát, majd gyorsan magához vette azt. – Na, azt már nem! – csattant fel.  
  
– Nem teheti ezt velem! – kiáltott rá Harry türelmét vesztve, szemével a férfi zsebét nézve, melyben elkobzott pálcája lapult. – Szükségem van rá, nem érti? – könyörgött hisztérikusan. Még számára is rettentően szánalmasan csengtek a szavai, de nem érdekelte. Valamivel csak lehet hatni a férfire!  
  
– Nem, nincs szükséged rá, sosem volt! – ellenkezett Piton emelt hangon, miközben újabb kísérletet tett arra, hogy befektesse őt az ágyba. De Harry újfent kitért a segítség elől, és bármennyire is rosszul érezte magát, a szüksége nagyobb volt annál, így szinte nekirontott a férfinak, meglepve ezzel a bájitalmestert is.  
  
Piton ennek ellenére ügyesen kitért a támadás elől, aminek a következtében Harry megbotlott, és a földön kötött ki. Ez azonban nem tartotta vissza attól, hogy tovább küzdjön; esetlenül kapott a férfi talárja után, hogy elvegye tőle a pálcáját, de a bájitalmester letérdelt a földre, és erősen lefogta a csuklóját.  
  
– Adja már vissza a pálcámat! – üvöltötte.  
  
– Nem fogom! Higgadj le, Potter, nem fogsz sehová sem menni! – Harry minden szabadulásra tett kísérlete csődöt mondott, annak ellenére is, hogy továbbra is elszántan próbálkozott vele; a férfi túlságosan erősnek bizonyult.  
  
– Engedjen már el… ki kell mennem! Nem érti meg, hogy csak attól lehetek jobban? – Mikor Harry tombolása kissé alábbhagyott, Piton is engedett a csuklóinak szorításán. Talán arra gondolt, hogy a fiú végre nyugton marad, Harrynek azonban több se kellett, azonnal megpróbálta kihasználni a helyzetet. Nem érdekelte hogyan, de ki fog jutni: ha kell, a hopp-hálózat használatával fog elmenni innen. Hiába pattant azonban fel váratlanul a földről, a bájitalmester reflexei túlságosan jónak bizonyultak.  
  
– Potter, nem mész sehova! – csattant a férfi hangja, mialatt megragadta hátulról a derekát, és visszarántotta a talajra. Harry most már hiába akart szabadulni, tanára sokkal erősebben fogta. – Mondtam valamit! – szólt rá erélyesen.  
  
Harryt viszont még most sem érdekelte, mit mond a másik vagy mennyire szánalmas a saját viselkedése, csak egy számított: elmenni innét, el, az üvegházba. Újabb hasztalan kísérletet tett, dobálta magát Piton karjában, vadállatként próbált menekülni, de a férfi annál erősebben fogta, minél jobban kapálózott, így még arra sem volt képes, hogy felkeljen a földről. Rúgkapált, igyekezett lefejteni a derekáról Piton karjait, de csak annyit ért el, hogy a bájitalmester pár másodpercig elengedte, hogy aztán a legteljesebb szorításba vonja őt. Néhány hosszú perc után Harry végül feladta, és esetlenül ernyedt el a férfi ölelésében.  
  
– Engedjen elmenni – suttogta keservesen.  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem lehet – jött a kegyetlen válasz. – Idővel ez el fog múlni.  
  
– De csak az segít rajtam! Kérem…  
  
– Az idő fog segíteni rajtad – ellenkezett Piton. – Ha túlvagy a nehezén, onnantól már kevésbé fogod ennyire rosszul megélni a helyzetet.  
  
– Nem akarok aludni… csak kell… maga nem értheti ezt! – Harry teljesen kétségbeesetten próbálta Piton értésére adni a helyzet súlyosságát. Érezte, hogy pánikba esik a ténytől, hogy nem szívhat el többet. Szíve szaporán vert, azt hitte, menten kiszakad a helyéről, és levegőt is alig volt képes venni, tüdejét hirtelen összeszorította a rémület.  
  
Piton lazított a szorításán, és közelebb vonta magához, így háta tanára mellkasán pihent.  
  
– Lassan, mélyet lélegezz, és próbálj megnyugodni. Lassan be… és ki. – Harry igyekezett így tenni, de a mellkasára telepedett szorítás nem akart enyhülni. – Most kilátástalannak látod a helyzetet, de hidd el, nem az.  
  
– Nem hiszek magának – suttogta Harry fojtott hangon. Rémülten vette észre, hogy arca nedves lett, és hirtelen legszívesebben elbújt volna a világ elől. Összeszorította a szemét, remélve, hogy Piton nem látta meg az árulkodó jeleket, bár jelenleg nem úgy tűnt, mint aki emiatt gúnyolná ki. A küzdelem teljesen kivette az erejét, csak ült ott a gyűlölt bájitaltan karjai közt, de már ez sem érdekelte. Hagyta, hogy az ólmos fáradtság eluralkodjon rajta, nem akart többet tudomást venni a világról.  
  
Piton felemelte a földről, ő pedig elvesztette a kapcsolatát a külvilággal.  


 

*******

  
  
  
Perselus fáradtan dörzsölte meg a szemét, aztán kiöntötte a teát a csészéjébe. Leült az asztalhoz, és bekapott pár falatot a vacsorának szánt apró pogácsákból. Nem igazán volt étvágya, és valahogy Potter mellett el is vesztette az időérzékét.  
  
Pár órával ezelőtt a fiú teljesen kiborult, és Perselus egy pillanatig tényleg azt hitte, a kölyöknek annyira gyengén is sikerül lefegyvereznie őt, de szerencsére nem így történt. Potter végül feladta a küzdelmet.  
  
A kandallóban ekkor hirtelen fellobbant a tűz, és amikor odanézett, meglepetésére Lupint pillantotta meg.  
  
– Jó estét, Perselus – köszöntötte fojtott hangon a férfi. – A gyűlés még most is tart, de Albus nagyon aggódik, és érdeklődik a fejleményekről Harryvel kapcsolatban.  
  
Perselus egy pálcaintéssel odahívott egy csészét a férfinek, és neki is töltött a teából.  
  
– Megmondtam Albusnak, hogy legjobb tudásom szerint gondoskodom a fiúról. Ennél többet nem tehetek.  
  
– Méltányolom, hogy ennyire komolyan veszed a gondozását Albus kedvéért. – Perselus erre elég csúnyán nézhetett, mert Lupin témát váltott. – Hogy van?  
  
– Úgy vélem, talán a nagyján túl van – válaszolta fáradtan. – Azt hittem, súlyosabbak lesznek a tünetek. Eléggé kiborult, és mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy minél előbb a szerhez jusson. – Lupin kissé elsápadt a hallottaktól. – Végül elvesztette az eszméletét, így nem szenvedett tovább, és már csaknem egy órája alszik.  
  
– Nem gondoltam, hogy így lesz – vallotta be végül Lupin.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal a varázsereje az, ami befolyásolja a helyzetet. – Perselus megitta a teája maradékát, aztán letette a csészét, és elindult Potter szobájához, Lupin pedig követte. Leült az ágy szélére, és figyelte, amint Potter békésen alszik. – A lefolyás érdekes módon eléggé megrövidült, viszont sokkal jobban megviseli a szervezetét.  
  
Lupin az ágy túloldalánál állt, és rettentően aggódva nézte a fiút.  
  
– Reméltem, hogy Sirius után nem fog többet szenvedni – mondta a fejét csóválva. – Már annyi megpróbáltatáson esett át, erre még ez is?  
  
Perselusnak erről eszébe jutott az, ami már jó ideje foglalkoztatta.  
  
– Mondd, mennyire ismered az életkörülményeit? Lily Evans testvérének családjával él, igaz?  
  
– Igen, Petuniával – bólintott Lupin. – De nem tudok róluk sokat.  
  
– Ki az a Dudley? – érdeklődött sürgetően Perselus.  
  
– Petunia fia. Nem éppen egy mintagyerek. – Perselus valahogy sejtette, hiszen Potter rémálmából nem volt nehéz erre következtetnie. – Vissza kell mennem, Albus csak rövid látogatást engedélyezett. Nagyon fontosnak tartja megbeszélni a stratégiát a vérfarkasok ügyében, ahová pár nap múlva visszatérek. – Kezével félresöpörte a fiú haját a homlokából. – Vigyázz rá, kérlek.  
  
– Azt teszem – sóhajtotta Perselus.  
  
Ismét órák teltek el, és még mindig nem történt változás, Potter ugyanúgy, mozdulatlanul aludt. Az éjszaka pedig igen hosszúnak tűnt, ahogyan Piton ott ült a fiú ágya mellet, miközben sűrűn felpillantva az olvasmányából, figyelte őt. A könyv egyik legunalmasabb tanulmányához ért, amikor Potter végre mocorogni kezdett, aztán vadul forgolódott. A bájitalmester azonnal félretette a kötetet, és megragadta a fiú vállait, hogy felébressze. Potter viszont a kezébe csimpaszkodott, és amit ekkor mondott, attól Perselus teljesen ledermedt.  
  
– Apa! Azt hittem, meghaltál! – kiáltott fel Potter szinte a karjai közé vetve magát. Perselusnak igencsak erősen meg kellett tartania, nehogy hátraessenek. – Mindenki azt mondta, hogy Voldemort megölt… meg anyát is? Ő hol van?  
  
Perselus sokkoltan próbálta értelmezni a fiú viselkedését, amikor rájött, hogy az esetleges hallucinációkkal nem számolt.  
  
– Ő… most nincs itt – rögtönzött végül.  
  
– Nem baj, nagyon örülök, hogy te itt vagy mellettem – motyogta Potter szinte vidám hangon. – Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy még egyszer átölelhetlek… mindig hallom, hogy anyával együtt meghaltok – suttogta.  
  
Perselus nem mert mozdulni, csak sokkoltan tartotta Pottert, mert még sosem volt ilyen élményben része. Elvégre egy házvezető nem ölelgeti a diákjait, és mivel neki családja sincs, mást sem…  
  
– Hogyhogy hallod…? – kérdezte értetlenül, elgondolkodva a hallottakon.  
  
– A dementorok miatt hallom azt az estét, amikor… – Potter hangja elcsuklott, és kezével még erősebben szorongatta Perselus talárját.  
  
– Sajnálom – mondta ki halkan, amire gondolt. Kegyetlenebb dolgot nem is bírt elképzelni, mint azt, hogy egy gyermek emlékezzen szülei halálára, és az kísértse álmaiban. – Inkább aludj tovább.  
  
– De akkor itt hagysz! Nem akarlak még egyszer elveszíteni! – Potter hangja olyan szinten könyörgővé vált, hogy Perselus szíve kelletlenül belesajdult. – Ha itt hagysz, rosszat fogok álmodni, és azt nem akarom… Ha nem a te halálodról, akkor Siriuséról, meg Cedricéről álmodok.  
  
– Nem hagylak itt – biztosította Perselus komolyan a griffendélest. Bármennyire is kellemetlen volt elviselni azt, hogy a kölyök ennyire belékapaszkodik, nem akarta eltaszítani.  
  
– Ne engedj el, kérlek.  
  
– Nem foglak, de aludj.  
  
A fiú esetlenül bólintott, aztán végre elhallgatott. Perselus továbbra sem mert mozogni, nehogy Potter ismét hülyeségekről beszéljen, neki pedig még jobban bele kelljen élnie magát az aggódó szülő szerepébe. Ahogyan a fiú vigaszt keresve hozzábújt, hátborzongató érzés lett úrrá rajta: megrémítette a tudat, hogy valóban meg akarta óvni a kölyköt a szenvedésektől. Melegséggel töltötte ragaszkodása, mert sosem tapasztalta azt, hogy valaki ennyire kötődjön hozzá. Az ideiglenes szülői szerep árérzése mégis riasztónak tűnt a számára.  
  
Potter légzése aztán ismét egyenletessé vált, jelezve, hogy a fiú végre visszaaludt, amiért Perselus igazán hálás volt. Óvatosan visszaengedte az ágyába, és betakarta, majd hosszú percekig figyelte az eddig olyan ellenséges arcot. Mikor magára hagyta a figyelő bűbájok sokaságában, bosszankodva jött rá, mennyire idegesíti az a tény, hogy összekeverték Jamesszel.

 

*******

  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepetésére nem volt senki sem a szobában. Az pedig még érdekesebb volt, hogy nem érezte magát rosszul. Mikor felült, még szédelgett egy kicsit, de ezen kívül csak fáradtságot tapasztalt. Első gondolata rögtön az volt, milyen módon mehetne ki innét, hogy eljusson az üvegházba. A szer hiánya már közel sem volt drasztikus, de akkor is vágyott rá.  
  
A fürdőszobába érvén megmosta az arcát, és miután megtörölközött, belenézett a tükörbe. Próbálta összeszedni gondolatait, de nem igazán emlékezett rá, mi történt tegnap. Oldalra pillantott a vécé felé, mire eszébe jutott, hogy múlt éjjel pontosan ott ült előtte. Aztán Piton bejött hozzá… hogy oldhatta fel azt a varázslatot, amit még eddig másnak sem sikerült?  
  
– Ó, te jó ég – nyögött fel, amikor az emlékek kezdtek visszatérni. Zavarosak voltak, amik arról szóltak, hogyan ment neki Pitonnak, hogy visszaszerezze a pálcáját… míg végül a férfi fogta le. Majd újabb emlékfoszlány jött… Az apjához bújt, és elmondta neki, hogy mennyire örül, hogy újra átölelheti. – Elmosolyodott az álomra gondolva, de másodpercekkel később elsápadt a felismerésre. – Az nem álom volt! – suttogta rémülten. Fekete, puha talárba temette az arcát, mikor ezeket mondta… szent ég, fekete, mint Pitoné.  
  
Harry elfordult a tükörtől, és nem kellett látnia a magát ahhoz, hogy tudja, mennyire elvörösödött szégyenében. Pitont az apjának hívta, és még hozzá is bújt. Kínosan nyelt egyet, és remélte, ha kimegy a nappaliba, nem fogja ott találni, mert most képtelen lenne a férfi szemébe nézni.  
  
Meglepetésére a nappaliban az ebédlőasztalnál Lupin ült, és a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta elmélyülten. Csak akkor figyelt fel rá, amikor Harry vele szemben helyet foglalt.  
  
– Á, Harry! De örülök, hogy jobban vagy – köszöntötte mosolyogva. – Bár még mindig nagyon sápadtnak nézel ki. Gyere, egyél sült kolbászt.  
  
– Köszönöm, Remus – mondta halkan Harry, mikor a férfi a tányérjára pakolta a reggelijét. – Tényleg jól vagyok… csak elég fáradt. A kezem meg még mindig… – felmutatta, hogy Remus jól lássa – még mindig eléggé remeg. De majd elmúlik. Piton professzor hol van? – kérdezte, és kissé rémülten nézett ismét körbe, nem látja-e valahol tanárát.  
  
– El kellett mennie, addig én vigyázok rád – válaszolt Lupin. – Nem fogunk egy percig sem egyedül hagyni, ezt tudnod kell – tette hozzá komolyan. – Azt hiszem, nem késlekedik erről a barátaidnak is beszélni.  
  
– Nem árulhatja el, mi történt! – kapott levegő után Harry.  
  
– Nem, semmi ilyesmi – nyugtatta meg rögtön Remus. – Ez köztünk marad, nekik pedig akkor árulod el, amikor jónak látod. Perselus arról beszél velük, hogy ha visszatérsz az órákra, az állapotod bármikor visszaeshet, ezért mindig legyenek melletted. Ellenkező esetben megjárják.  
  
– Hát igen, Piton és a fenyegetései – morogta Harry, ám nemigen örült annak, hogy ennyire ellenőrzés alá akarják vonni. Most is legszívesebben elment volna innét… de nem lehetett.  
  
– Látom, most is arra gondolsz – jegyezte meg Remus különös tekintettel. – Tereljük el a figyelmed, rendben? Meséld el, mi történt az órákon, hogy haladsz az SVK-val, és mik az esélyeitek a csapatoddal.  
  
Igen hosszúra nyúlt a beszélgetés a reggeli alatt. Miközben beszélt, Remus oda-odatolt némi ételt elé, így mindig tartott egy kis szünetet, és a férfi is örült, hogy végre rendesen eszik. Beszámolt neki az edzésekről, hogy mennyire reménykedik benne, milyen jó csapatkapitány lesz, és bármennyire is hiányzik Sirius, azért nem indult olyan rosszul ez az év.  
  
Persze némi idő után bekövetkezett az, amitől eddig is tartott: Piton megérkezett, és ijesztően vidám arccal ment oda az asztalukhoz.  
  
– Látom, egészen jól vagy – nézett rajta végig a tanár, aztán zsebébe nyúlt, előhúzva a pálcáját, és letette a tányérja mellé. – Remélem, nem kell mondanom, ha bármilyen tiltott dologgal foglalkozol, ismét el fogom venni.  
  
– Azt hiszem, én megyek – döntött Lupin, majd gyorsan megitta a kávéja maradékát. – Nektek még elég sok megbeszélnivalótok van. Köszönöm, Perselus, hogy itt reggelizhettem.  
  
Piton csak biccentett, aztán a vérfarkas már távozott is. Harry hirtelen nem is tudta, mitévő legyen. Legszívesebben elmenekült volna a férfi elől, de úgy látszott, hogy a bájitalmestert komoly dolgok foglalkoztatták.  
  
– Gyere, ülj le oda, beszélnem kell veled – mondta Piton, és fejével a fotelek felé biccentett.  
  
Harry rémülten pillantott rá, de tudta, hogy nincs menekvés, most aztán megkapja a magáét, amiért letámadta, aztán… ölelgette. Feszengve ült le a fotelek egyikébe, míg Piton visszatért a folyosóról, kezében két igen ismerős tárggyal, amiket letett az előtte lévő dohányzóasztalra. Aztán kiegyenesedett, és várakozóan nézett rá, mint aki magyarázatot vár. Harry nyelt egyet, de nem tudta, mit mondhatna.  
  
– Nem volt joga elvenni a köpenyemet, uram – mondta végül. – A bájitalkönyvemet meg pláne, hiszen tudja, hogy e nélkül nem tudok készülni az órára. A ládámban pedig tényleg semmi joga sem volt, hogy turkáljon!  
  
– Készülni… – ismételte Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel, figyelmen kívül hagyva az utolsó mondatot. – Igen, végül is ha azt nézzük, valóban nem tudsz készülni a könyv nélkül az _órák alatt_. Természetesen azokról a sok varázsigékről ne is beszéljünk, amikkel megkeserítheted a mardekáros diákjaim életét.  
  
Harry dühösen nézett fel.  
  
– Ő keserítik meg az én életemet! Ha nem lenne annyira elfogult, tudná! De hagyjuk is ezt most, nem érdekelnek a piti diákjai. Engem az érdekel, hogy ne bukjak meg bájitaltanon!  
  
Piton felvette a könyvet az asztalról, és odatartva kinyitotta előtte.  
  
– Nos igen. Azt nem is hagyom, hiszen minden eddig tanult bájitalt meg fogsz főzni, ahol megjegyzések voltak azzal kapcsolatban, miképpen is kell megalkotnod a főzetet. – Harry elsápadt, amikor jobban megnézte az egyik receptet, és nem volt ott a varázsige, amire tisztán emlékezett. – Oh, és nem felejtettem el természetesen eltüntetni minden bűbájt, amiknek közük sincs a bájitalkészítésekhez.  
  
Harry elvette a könyvet, és kínosan nyelt egyet a felismeréstől.  
  
– Ez a magáé? – Piton biccentett. – És mi a helyzet a köpennyel? – kérdezte halkan. – Nem kaphatom vissza?  
  
– Azt nem. Vannak ötleteim, mire használnád a szokásos kiruccanásaid mellett – mondta gúnyosan, és elvette az asztalról, gondosan összehajtogatva azt. – Megjegyzem, igen erős bűbájok védelmét élvezi majd a szekrényemben. Azt ajánlom, örülj neki, hogy csak ennyi a büntetésed.  
  
– Elég büntetés az, hogy bájitalokat kell főznöm segítség nélkül – nyelt nagyot Harry.  
  
Piton gonoszan elmosolyodott, de nem kommentálta a dolgot.  
  
– A barátaid meg akarnak látogatni, ezért engedélyeztem nekik fél órát. – Harrynek ettől mindjárt jobb kedve lett. – Majd több lesz, ha jól viselkedsz. És hamarabb is mehetsz el innét, ha látom, igyekezel. Pihensz, tanulsz, és jól viselkedsz.  
  
A reggeli után Harry izgatottan várta a barátait a szobájában, merthogy Piton rögtön odaparancsolta, mondván, maradjon veszteg, és pihenjen még. Amikor kinyílt az ajtó, nem is látta az érkezőket, mert egy sötét hajkorona eltakarta. Hermione nem törődve azzal, mi baja volt, vagy van, aggódóan ölelte át.  
  
– Azt hittem, már sosem látunk viszont! – A lány letelepedett az ágy szélére, míg a másik oldalra Ron ült.  
  
– Hát haver, sosem gondoltam, hogy megérem a napot, mikor lejövök ide – nézett körbe. – Ugye már jól vagy? Csak mert Piton félrehívott minket a reggeli óra után, és elmondta, hogy ha majd visszaengednek az órákra, mindig melletted legyünk, ha netán rosszul lennél.  
  
Harry hálás volt azért, hogy Piton legalább ezt tényleg titokban tartotta.  
  
– Igen, már jól vagyok, nehéz éjszakám volt, de túléltem. – Csendben maradt egy kicsit, és komolyan pillantott rájuk. – Sokat gondolkodtam az elmúlt időben, és úgy gondoltam, el kell mondanom nektek valamit, amiről Dumbledore mesélt. Voldemorttal kapcsolatos, hogyan pusztíthatjuk el, és azt szeretném, ha… segítenétek.  
  
Hermione gyanakvóan figyelte.  
  
– Dumbledore nem megtiltotta ezt? – kérdezte, mire Harry kicsit elpirult. – Harry! Nyilvánvalóan veszélyes, ha óva int a dolgoktól. Amiben segíteni tudunk, az csakis a kutatás lesz, vagy ha nem lesz más választásunk, oké?  
  
– Persze – mosolyodott el Harry.  
  
– El sem hiszem, hogy mi is keresztbe tudunk tenni annak a szörnyetegnek! – lelkendezett Ron. – Gyerünk, mesélj el mindent Harry, ami tudnunk kell.  
  
Harry bólintott, és belekezdett a dologba, ahogy Dumbledore tette múltkor.


	5. A baziliszkusz foga

A hetek teltek, múltak, Harry végre úgy érezte, visszatalált régi önmagához. Igaz, nagyon idegesítette, hogy állandóan volt mellette egy „testőr”, de legalább mindig gondosodtak arról, hogy eltereljék a figyelmét. Piton az kviddicsedzésekkel egybeeső büntetőket elengedte, így Harry mégis képesnek bizonyult ellátni kapitányi feladatait. Persze a bájitalfőzések megmaradtak, de még mindig jobb büntetés volt, mint az, hogy nem lehet ott az újdonsült csapatával.   
  
Tudta, hogy Piton nem hagyja annyiban a sebhelyes esetet, de nem faggatózott a dologról, így nem aggódott. Az edzések remekül mentek, és Harry nagyon várta már a meccset, hogy lemossák a Hollóhátat a pályáról. A tanórákon is jól remekelt, igaz, a bájitaltannál már jelentkeztek a problémák a könyv miatt.  
  
Persze a Griffendél-toronyba továbbra sem mehetett vissza, mindvégig Pitonnál kellett laknia, mert a férfi nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy felügyelet nélkül maradjon. A külvilág számára mindezt egyszerű indokkal magyarázták: Harry nem lenne biztonságban a toronyban, és amilyen gyatra volt a teljesítménye, csak a legszigorúbb tanárhoz kerülhetett. A mardekárosok szinte minden órán emiatt gúnyolták, a fiú pedig igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha tényleg kegyetlen élete lenne Pitonnál, de valójában nem bizonyult annak.  
  
Szerencsére az ötödév végén történtek miatt nem volt szükség okklumencia órákra, így legalább azzal nem akadt gondja. Ellenben az SVK-val már nem ez volt a helyzet. Piton úgy gondolta, hogy Harrynek muszáj vele külön gyakorolni, mert órákon borzalmas a teljesítménye, a dolgozatairól nem is beszélve.   
  
Harry nem is tudta, mit gondoljon az egészről, mert biztosra vette volna, hogy Pitonnak magától nem jutna eszébe ilyesmi. Az igazgató azóta sem kereste fel őt, de megesküdött volna rá, hogy ő határozott úgy, hogy Harrynek edzésre van szüksége, és nem csak azért kell gyakorolnia a védekező- és támadó varázslatokat egyaránt, mert az órán elégedetlenül teljesít.   
  
Kezdetben nagyon tartott azoktól a bizonyos késődélutáni edzésektől, de pár óra után megnyugodva jött rá, hogy nem kell félnie a bájitalmestertől. A férfi nagyon hozzáértő párbajozónak tűnt, és Harry most először érezte, hogy végre olyasmi tanulhat, ami majd egyszer megmenteni az életét.  
  
– Megint nem figyeltél – jelentette ki hűvösen Piton, mikor vacsora előtti különórán Harry elterült a földön. – Megmondtam, hogy ha ezzel a kés-átokkal támadok, akkor azt a pajzsbűbájt használd ellene, amit kell! Nem megoldás, hogy félreugrasz előle, a pengéket irányítani lehet, így könnyebb célponttá válsz.   
  
Harry fáradtan felült, de nem volt ereje felkelni a földről.  
  
– Tudom… de megfeledkeztem róla, sajnálom. – Megdörzsölte a szemét a szemüvege alatt, és felpillantott Pitonra, aki közben odaért hozzá.  
  
– Megsérültél? – kérdezte a tanár, mire Harry megrázta a fejét. – Akkor mi a gond? A figyelmetlenséged a mai edzésen mindent felülmúlt. Ne feledd, itt valódi átkok repülnek, amik ha eltalálnak, annak nem lehet jó vége. Kétszer majdnem komolyan megsérültél!  
  
Harry, ha nem ismerte volna Pitont, azt gondolta volna, a férfi aggódik érte. A bájitalmester még mindig kiismerhetetlennek bizonyult számára. Pitonnal együtt élni nem volt szörnyű dolog, de sosem tudta megállapítani, hogy a férfi csak elviseli, vagy valamennyire megkedvelte őt. Harry mindenben igyekezett a bájitalfőzésektől kezdve a párbajleckéig, és nem tudta eldönteni, vajon ezzel érdemelte-e ki a jó bánásmódot, vagy Piton csak az igazgató parancsára teszi mindezt.  
  
– Sajnálom, nagyon kimerültem… nem megy a koncentrálás.  
  
– Akkor miért nem szólsz? – kérdezte Piton, aztán a kezét nyújtotta Harry felé, aki nézte egy darabig, majd elfogadta a segítő jobbot. Piton felhúzta őt a földről, Harry pedig megigazította a néhol megégetett talárját. – Tudod, hogy ezek az edzések fontosak, ha nem vagy képes kellőképpen koncentrálni, akkor nem tartjuk meg.  
  
– De… én szeretem ezeket az edzéseket – akarta mondani –, nem akartam csalódást okozni, uram. – Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Tudja, nem vagyunk mi, griffendélesek olyan hü… buták, mint gondolja. Dumbledore professzor nem véletlenül bízta magára az ez évi sötét varázslatok kivédését. Minden diákot fel akarnak készíteni arra, hogy ha baj lesz… meg tudják védeni magukat.  
  
– Nos, valóban nem olyan buták a griffendélesek – mondta gúnyosan Piton. – Ez nem ok arra, hogy ne szólj erről. Gyere, vacsorázzunk meg, aztán korán feküdj le, hogy holnap az edzésen jól teljesíts.

*******

  
Harry napokkal később kómaszerű állapotban ücsörgött a tanulnivalók fölött a klubhelyiségben. Tulajdonképpen mindenki rettentően álmos volt a szombati kviddicsmeccs miatt, akadt olyan, aki elaludt a tanulnivalója fölött. Piton nem nagyon akarta engedélyezni, hogy a klubhelyiségben tanuljon, de Harry kiharcolt pár órát, mondván, hogy így a barátaival lehet, és nem történhet semmi gond sem.   
  
Harry akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, mert megmelengette a szívét az a gondolat, hogy Piton büszke rá, amiért elkapta a cikeszt. A meccs alatt végig odalátott a házvezetőkhöz, és mindig lopva arra pillantott, hogy lássa, Piton mennyire figyel a meccs lefolyására. Már annak is nagyon örült, hogy a férfi egyáltalán eljött, pláne még figyelemmel is kísérte minden mozdulatát.  
  
– Harry, figyelsz te rám egyáltalán? Vagy csak viccből dumálok itt? – kérdezte indulatosan Hermione, ami kizökkentette Harryt a gondolataiból.  
  
– Tudod, Hermione, hiába beszélsz nekem arról, mit kutattál, ha valójában nem jutottál igazán semmire sem – morogta Harry, mire Ron elvigyorodott, de rögtön abbahagyta, mihelyst Hermione rávillantotta dühös tekintetét.  
  
– Mindent megtettem, míg ti lustálkodtatok, és nem foglalkoztatok az állítólagosan fontos üggyel!   
  
– A kviddics is fontos…  
  
– Igen, persze! – szakította félbe dühösen Hermione Ront. – Meg a vacsorák, ebédek… és hasonlók. De amíg ti a kviddicsmeccsre fordítottátok minden figyelmeteket, addig én igyekeztem hasznosan tölteni ezt az időt: beszéltem Hollóhátival is, átolvastam minden könyvet, de fogalmam sincs, hol keressem! A szellem nem akarta elárulni, bárhogyan is próbálkoztam. Elveszett… semmit sem tudni róla, ennyi. De akkor sem fogom feladni!  
  
– Tudod, sokat segítene, ha tudnánk, hogyan néz ki…  
  
– Diadém – morogta Hermione.  
  
– Igen, az – bólintott Harry.   
  
– Fejdísz! Ti sosem láttatok még ilyet? – hitetlenkedett Hermione, mire a fiúk megrázták a fejüket. – Amúgy ha tippelnem kéne, tudjátok, hol keresném, ha nem akarnám, hogy megtalálják.  
  
– Ó, a Szükség Szobájában – döbbent rá Ron.   
  
Harry felegyenesedett ültében, amikor rájött valamire.  
  
– Hermione, nem tudod véletlenül, hogy néz ki ez a diadém? – kérdezte sürgetően. A lány megfogta a könyvét, és átült mellé. Kinyitotta előtte, majd ujjával rábökött a fotóra, amin egy szigorú tekintetű nő mellszobra volt látható, rajta a koronaszerű fejdísszel. – Ó te jó ég, én ezt láttam a Szükség Szobájában! – nyögte Harry meglepetten. – Egy idétlen viccnek hittem, mert valaki felaggatott egy próbababát mindenféle csecsebecse.  
  
Felpattant a fotelből, és sietve elpakolta a tankönyveket.  
  
– Harry! Egyedül akarsz odamenni? – kérdezte értetlenül Hermione. – Nem kéne inkább szólni Dumbledore-nak? Azt sem tudod, hogyan kell egy ilyesmit megsemmisíteni – szólt rá feddőn.  
  
– Persze, hogy oda! Mégis mit gondolsz? Minél hamarabb hidegre kell tenni azt a szörnyeteget. Majd a végtelenségig fogok várni, vagy mi? – vágott vissza Harry indulatosan. – Hát nem. Most Piton is úgy tudja, itt vagyok, nem lesz gond.   
  
– Arra éppen nem vennék mérget, hogy Piton később nem okoz gondot… – motyogott közbe Ron.   
  
– Ha megtaláltuk a horcruxot, akkor majd improvizálunk – vont vállat Harry, figyelmen kívül hagyva barátja közbeszólását. – Végig ott lesztek velem, mi baj történhetne? – Hermione nagyot sóhajtott, aztán végül elszánta magát, és pakolni kezdett, majd mindannyian eltüntették a tanulnivalójukat, és siető iramban távoztak. – Invito diadém! – kiáltotta el magát Harry pár perccel később a Szükség Szobájában, de nem történt semmi.  
  
Hermione kezét a fiú pálcás karjára tette, mire Harry sóhajtva engedte le.  
  
– Ez így nem fog menni, Harry. A szoba nem fogja nekünk csak úgy kiadni a diadémot. Nekünk kell megtalálnunk.  
  
– Hát igen, egyszerű lenne, ha ugyanott találnám meg azt a próbababát, mint múltkor.   
  
– Miért, mit csináltál akkor itt? – kérdezett rá Hermione gyanakodva.   
  
– Akkor is… kerestem valamit – rögtönzött Harry, reménykedve, hogy nem túl átlátszó a válasza. – Muszáj lesz szétszóródnunk, és megtalálni valahogy ebben a kupiban.  
  
Barátai bólintottak, és mindenki elindult egy-egy folyosón, amik kacathegyekből álltak. Harry meglátása szerint már egy órája kujtoroghattak a lomok között, kezdte idegesíteni a tény, hogy nem bírnak megtalálni egy átkozott próbababát. Már majdnem feladta a reményt, amikor megérzései az egyik oldalsó folyosóhoz vezették.   
  
Bepillantott, aztán a halovány fényben meg is látta a hőn áhított, csupadísz bábút.  
  
– Gyertek ide, megtaláltam! – kiáltotta el magát, hangja visszhangzott a teremben. Barátai perceken belül lihegve érkeztek meg mellé.   
  
– Oh, ez tényleg az – mondta meglepetten Hermione, majd óvatosan levette a fejdíszt a babáról.  
  
– Van ötletetek, mit kezdjünk vele? Hogy lehet ezt kinyírni? – érdeklődött Ron viszolyogva, amikor elvette a diadémot a lánytól.   
  
A fiú aztán némi szemrevételezés után továbbadta Harrynek, ő viszont csak másodpercekig tudta a kezében tartani a fejdíszt, mert hirtelen megfájdult a sebhelye. Hogy gyorsan megszabaduljon tőle, letette hát a földre a lábuk elé.   
  
– Valami erős méreg, vagy mágia kéne – ötletelt.  
  
– Főbenjáró átkokkal azért mégsem próbálkoznék. Erős méreg…? Nem akaródzik lemenni a pincébe – motyogta Ron. – Hermione? – nézett kérdőn a lányra.   
  
– És nehogy azt mondd, hogy vigyük Dumbledore-hoz – figyelmeztette Harry. Hermione megcsóválta a fejét, de rövid morfondírozás után végül vonakodva megszólalt.   
  
– Van egy őrült gondolatom… de nem tudom, tényleg jó ötlet-e. – A fiúk érdeklődve figyelték. Hermione arcára volt írva, hogy továbbra sem helyesli azt, amit csináltak. – A horcruxokat csak nagyon erős átkok semmisíthetik meg. Nos, tudok pár varázsigét, amiket ugyan sosem mertem kipróbálni, de most talán hasznunkra válhatnának. – Hermione nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Ismerem, hogyan kell alkalmazni a táltostüzet.  
  
Ron megütközve bámult rá a kijelentés hallatán.  
  
– Hermione! Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen pusztító dolgot tudsz használni!  
  
– Mondom, sosem használtam! – csattant fel Hermione.  
  
– Ez működhet? – kérdezte Harry mohón, mire a lány bólintott. – Remélem, a Szükség Szobájának nem lesz baja.  
  
– Ha nagyon odafigyelek, végre tudom hajtani, és el is tudom oltani. Bár az utóbbiban nem vagyok annyira biztos. Nem könnyű varázslat, nagy összpontosítást igényel.   
  
– Majd akkor bezárjuk az ajtót, aztán a szoba elnyeli – közölte Ron egyszerűen. – Gyerünk, csináld, Hermione.  
  
A lány összeszorított szájjal bólintott. Gyorsan elmagyarázta a két fiúnak, hogy épp annyira kell távol maradniuk a varázslattól, hogy a kicsapódó lángok meg ne égessék őket. Ugyanakkor mindenképpen álljanak készen a tűz megfékezésére is, mivel erre nagyon kevés idejük fog maradni.   
  
Miután elhelyezkedtek az előzőleg megbeszélt helyeken, Hermione útjára indított a bűbájt. A pálcájából kitörő varázslat nyomán először füstfelhőbe bújtatott tűz gyullad, mely rövid időn belül hatalmas lángoszloppá nőtte ki magát. Harry megbabonázva figyelte, ahogyan a lángnyelvek fel-felcsaptak, majd mohó szörnyetegként csaptak le azokra a berendezési tárgyakra és különféle kacatokra, amit a szoba rejtett. Ezt látva aztán Harrynek sem kellett több, gyorsan megragadta riadt Hermionét, és futásnak eredetek.   
  
– Ron! – üvöltött oda barátjának. – Szaladj! – Hátranézve a válla fölött, látta, hogy a lángszörnyetegek egyre nagyobb kiterjedésben emésztik fel a lomrengeteget.   
  
– Nem gondoltam, hogy ez lesz, Harry! – kiabálta Hermione teljes pánikban mellette.  
  
– Ne foglalkozz vele, szaladj! – kiáltotta Harry, továbbra erősen fogva Hermionét. Mire elérték a halálsápadt Ront, a pusztítás még nagyobb méreteket öltött. – Gyerünk, Ron, segíts már! Együtt tudjuk csak megfékezni a lángokat!  
  
Ron erre remegő kézzel húzta elő a pálcáját, és ahogy Hermione mutatta, mindannyian a lángszörnyetegekre irányították azt, hogy az ellenvarázslat segítségével eloltsák a tüzet. Harry már az arca jobb oldalán érezte a forróságot, és azt is tudta, hogyha nem lesznek elég gyorsak, komoly sérüléseket szerezhetnek.   
  
– _Harry, vigyázz!_ – harsogta mellette Ron, és félrelökte a feléje csapó lángkígyótól. Harry felkiáltott, ahogyan a szörnyeteg beleharapott a jobb karjába, a fájdalom igazi tüzes ostorként csapott le rá. Hermione sietősen összeszedte magát, és irányba állítva a pálcáját, egy erős ellenbűbájjal végre visszaszorította az utolsónak maradt lángszörnyet is.   
  
– Ez rohadt veszélyes volt, fiúk – köhögte a lány. – Még hárman is alig voltunk elegek ahhoz, hogy leküzdjük a táltostüzet. Majdnem odavesztünk! Többet nem fogok szabályt szegni, az biztos! – jelentette ki hangosan, és elindult a diadém feltételezett helyére.  
  
Ron eközben felsegítette Harryt a földről, és megtörölte a szemét. A szobában gomolygó sűrű, irritáló füst még mindig csípte a szemüket és folyamatosan köhögésre ingerelte őket.   
  
– Mindent a siker érdekében… Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezett rá barátja, mikor jobban szemügyre vette Harry jobb karját.   
  
– Igen, nem komoly, azt hiszem – szisszent fel, ahogy megpróbált az alaposan megégett talárja alá nézni, milyen is a seb. – Tűnjünk el innét minél előbb. Hermione, mi van vele? – bámult rá meghökkenve Harry, amikor a lány felbukkant, kezében a diadémmal, ami most már két darabban volt. Hermione kezeit furcsa, sötét anyag borította be. – Az az, amire gondolok?  
  
– Igen… – válaszolta undorodva Hermione. – Ez vér. Azt hiszem, meghalt benne a lélekdarab – fintorgott. – Inkább menjünk innét, mielőtt bárki is észreveszi mit műveltünk.  
  
– Meg mielőtt Pitonnak feltűnik, hogy nem vagyok a toronyba – morogta halkan Harry.  
  
Elég hamar leértek a klubhelyiségbe, de az már külön kihívásnak ígérkezett, hogy az égett ruháikat elrejtsék a kíváncsiskodó tekintetek elől. Hermione és Ron elszaladtak átöltözni, Harry pedig egy félreeső sarokban várta őket, hogy két barátja lekísérhesse őt a pincébe. Magában azon imádkozott, hogy Piton legalább meghallgassa őket, mielőtt kiátkozná őt az évezredből, valamint őszintén remélte azt is, hogy a sérülése nem igényli Madam Pomfrey szakértelmét. Szerencsére Hermione és Ron nem várakoztatták meg őt, így rövid idő elteltével már a Mardekár folyosóján siettek végig, hogy aztán némi fenntartással álljanak meg Piton lakosztályának bejáratánál.   
  
– Biztos nem kéne Madam Pomfreyhoz menned? – kérdezte aggódva Hermione, mikor Harry kezével a sérülés alatt fogta a karját, mert minden lépést fájdalmasan élt meg.  
  
– Nem lesz gond, tudok pár gyógyító bűbájt. Ha mást nem, akkor megkérem Pitont. Ezt úgysem lehet eltitkolni – felelte, fejével a diadém felé biccentve.  
  
Piton védelme azonnal beengedte őket, nyilvánvalóan a férfi a barátait is hozzáadta a varázslatokhoz. Harry már épp indult volna a fürdő felé, amikor a nappaliba érve kihagyott a szíve egy dobbanást. Piton és Dumbledore az ebédlőasztalnál álltak, a bájitalmester tekintete mérgesen szegeződött rá. A férfi az asztalra támaszkodott két kezével, és épp egy nagyon ismerős pergamen fölé hajolt, melyben Harry azonnal ráismert a Tekergők Térképére.   
  
– Gyermekeim, hol voltatok? – tudakolta Dumbledore előrelépve, és amikor Hermione átnyújtotta a széttört fejdíszt, határozottan elképedt. – Hollóháti diadémja.   
  
– Igen, sikerült elpusztítani táltostűzzel.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire felelőtlenek voltatok! – sziszegte Piton, és megkerülte az asztalt, tekintetét Harryn nyugtatva. – Potter, az igazgató úr világosan elmagyarázta neked, hogy ez a felnőttek dolga! Mégis mit képzeltetek? Meg is halhattatok volna!   
  
Harry zavartan nyelt egyet.   
  
– De nem így történt… elpusztítottuk, és túléltük, mint látja.   
  
Dumbledore elégedetten forgatta az ujjai közt a maszatos, törött diadémot.  
  
– Nem véletlenül figyelmeztettelek a helyzet komolyságára, Harry. Ne csinálj ilyet többet, megértetted? – Harry szégyenlősen bólintott. – Olyan helyre mentetek, amit nem lehet a térképen sem fellelni, és olyan tárgyat pusztítottatok el, ami különösen veszélyes! Harry, útba kellett volna ejtened Madam Pomfreyt.  
  
– Majd én ellátom – szólt oda fagyosan Piton. – Griffendélesek, tünés a lakosztályomból! – mondta haragosan, mire Hermione és Ron összerezzentek.  
  
– Megyünk, Perselus – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore. – Elkísérem őket, miközben mindenről beszámolnak nekem. – Rámosolygott Harryre. – A veszélyt leszámítva, örülök, hogy Tomnak kevesebb esélye van ellenünk. Köszönöm, Harry.  
  
– Sokra megyünk a köszönetével, ha egy kupac hamu marad a kölyökből – gúnyolódott Piton, miközben kitárta a vendégek előtt az ajtót.   
  
Harry ez idő alatt bement a fürdőszobába, és fél kézzel, ügyetlenül sikerült megmosnia az arcát, aztán kimerülten lerogyott a kád szélére. Hallotta az ajtócsukódást, lelkiekben pedig felkészült Piton letolására, mert tudta, hogy mindjárt ideér, és első dolga lesz elmondani, mennyire idióta volt.  
  
Piton kicsit később jelent meg, kezében bájitallal, törölközővel és valami ocsmány dologgal teli tégellyel. Harry frusztrálónak találta a kínossá vált csendet.   
  
– Nem mond semmit? – kérdezte, mikor Piton lepakolta kezéből a dolgokat.  
  
– Nem tudom, miért mondjak bármit is, ha az csak úgy kiszáll a griffendéles fejedből – vicsorogta Piton, látszott, hogy még mindi dühös rá a történtek miatt. – Idd meg ezt, fájdalomcsillapító. Nem tudom fájdalmak nélkül kiszedni a talárod maradványait a sebből.  
  
Harry sóhajtva nyelte le a bizarr főzetet.  
  
– Ennyire haragszik rám? Mert esküszöm, teljesen úgy viselkedik, mintha elrontottam volna az egyik szentséges bájitalát!   
  
– Igen, haragszom! – válaszolta indulatosan Piton. – A táltostűz a közismert pusztító átkok egyik legrosszabbja, nem gyerekjáték. Úgy eltűntetek a Roxfortból, hogy Albusszal komolyan elgondolkodtunk azon, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr keze van a dologban!  
  
– Jól van, bocsánat! Sajnálom! – tört ki Harry. – Nem vagyok egy beképzelt hős, nem azért tettem! Egyszerűen azt akartam, hogy minél előbb vége legyen ennek a rémálomnak, hogy minden évben az életemre tör!   
  
Csend telepedett a helyiségre, Piton erre már nem mondott semmit. Figyelmét a sérülésre fordította, és lassú mozdulattal pálcája segítségével fejtette le a talár égett darabjait.  
  
– A következő két hétben nem mehetsz vissza a klubhelyiségbe – jelentette ki most már nyugodtabban. – Ez talán elveszi a kedved attól, hogy csak úgy elkószálj onnét, és veszélybe sodord az életed. – Harry erre igazán elcsodálkozott, de nem nagyon sajnálta a dolgot. Elvégre vannak kviddicsedzések, közös órák a barátaival. – Ahogy a karodat elnézem, ismét megint hatalmas szerencséd volt. – Miután a férfi eltávolította Harry talárját, a krémmel bekente az égési sebet, aztán becsavarta a hozott törölközőbe. – Reggelig hagyd így, addigra begyógyul.  
  
A fiú fáradtan bólintott, aztán felkelt a kádról. Kicsit megszédült, de Piton megtartotta őt.   
  
– Jól vagyok, tanár úr.  
  
– Azt kötve hiszem. Gyere, elkísérlek a szobádba, pihenj le.   
  
Harry megint bólintott, aztán hagyta, hogy Piton a szobába vezesse. Pálcájával átvarázsolta a ruháit pizsamára, aztán be is takarta. Harry lehunyt szemmel arra gondolt, mennyire jólesik ez a törődés, és a férfi mennyire aggódott érte.  


*******

  
Napokkal később Harry és két barátja lelkesen beszélgettek a Tiltott rengeteg melletti kis tisztáson. Hagrid éppen az ötödéveseknek tartott egy igen érdekes órát, mely még őt is képes volt lekötni. Éppen ezért eszébe jutott, hogy talán mégsem volt annyira jó ötlet leadni a legendás lények gondozása tanórát, ezzel pedig megsérteni Hagridot is.   
  
A vadőr most biztosan boldog lehet – morfondírozott Harry, mikor látta, hogy a Charlie által kiengedett kis sárkányokra hogyan mosolyog a félóriás, és milyen lelkesen mutogatja őket az évfolyamnak.   
  
– Azért nekem hiányoznak a Hagriddal töltött közös órák – adott hangot előbbi gondolatának Harry, megtörve ezzel a csendet. Ron éppen a nagyteremből hozott süteményt majszolta, míg Hermione egy számukra igen unalmas olvasmányt bújta.  
  
– Nekem is, és a látogatások is – értett egyet Ron, mikor eltüntette az édesség maradékát.  
  
– Majd megbékél – tette hozzá Hermione. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy idő után minden rendbe jön.  
  
– Hát… meglátjuk – mondta bánatosan Harry, és levette a tekintetét Hagrid vidám arcáról.  
  
Mindhárman csendben ültek, és elmélyültek a könyveikben, míg Harrynek a gondolatai Piton körül jártak. Nem tudta, hogy tanára meddig akarja tartani magánál, de nagyon tartott attól, hogy eljön az a perc, amikor végképp kiteszi a szűrét. Pedig eleinte mennyire el akart menni… és most meg már nem. A sors fintora, hogy pont a szemét bájitaltan tanárt kedveli meg…  
  
Harry összerezzent ijedtében, amikor egy hatalmas durranást hallott. Barátai rémülten néztek rá, aztán mindannyian hátrapillantottak a diákokra. A békés órából pillanatok alatt rémálom lett, ahogy a Tiltott Rengetegből számos vérfarkas ugrott ki, rátámadva a kicsiny csoportra.  
  
– Édes istenem! – nyögte Hermione, erősen belekapaszkodva Harry kezébe.   
  
Harry ösztönösen a pálcájáért nyúlt, és kész lett volna akármennyi bestiával is szembeszállni, csak hogy megvédje a kisebb diákokat. Ronnal együtt szinte egyszerre eredtek futásnak, bár arról fogalma sem volt, hogyan fognak megküzdeni ekkora túlerővel. Erre azonban úgy tűnt, nem is lesz szükség, alig pár percen belül ugyanis a kastély irányából végre megérkeztek a tanárok is, akik azonnal a bajbajutott diákok segítségére siettek.   
  
– Ron! Nem mehetsz most oda! – kiáltotta Harry, amikor barátja megelőzte őt a futásban. Utána akart nyúlni, de a menekülő diákoktól nem volt rá képes. Hagrid négy ház tanulóinak tartott órát, ami elég sok gyereket jelentett, így pillanatok alatt szem elől vesztette barátját. A zűrzavarban teljesen vakon próbált meg Ron után kutakodni, mígnem hirtelen szembe nem találta magát egy vérfarkassal. Harry nem mert megmozdulni; a lény túlontúl ismerős volt számára. – Remus! – suttogta, mire a vérfarkas, mint aki jobb prédát talált magának, elfordult, és szaladt tovább néhány hugrabugos után. Harry nem akart hinni a szemének, mert megesküdött volna rá, hogy Lupin elzavarja őket a csata helyszínétől.  
  
Hol van ilyenkor Piton és Dumbledore? Harry egyre jobban pánikba esett, ahogy figyelte a drámaian folyó párbajokat. Néhány tanár egy csoport diák elé vetette magát, és úgy védte őket. Hagrid a hátuk mögött próbálta őket elterelni a gyerekeket, nehogy még véletlenül elkapják egyiküket. A vérfarkasok csapatából páran elmenekültek, a többi pedig valamilyen varázslat következtében a földön feküdt vagy holtan, vagy ájultan.  
  
A kisebb csatának úgy tűnt, végre vége lett, két vérfarkas egymás ellen küzdött, Harry pedig rémülten jött rá, hogy egyikük Lupin, aki határozottan meg akarja ölni a másikat. A földön véres testeket pillantott meg, és a szíve a torkába költözött, amikor ráismert a griffendéles egyenruhára, és vörös hajra, aki mellett Madam Pomfrey ténykedett.  
  
– Nem… nem… ez nem lehet! – könyörgött elkeseredetten, megindulva a véres alak felé. Félúton járhatott, mikor Charlie durván megragadta, és magához szorította.  
  
– Ne, Harry! – mondta elszorult torokkal. – Nem mehetsz oda… mert meghalt.  
  
Harry lélegzete elakadt, és keservesen pillantott át Charlie válla fölött.  
  
– Az nem lehet! – suttogta rémülten. Nyüszítés hallatszott, és amikor odanéztek, látták, ahogyan az idegen vérfarkas véres torokkal elterül a földön, míg a másik szomorú ábrázattal elrohan.  
  
Charlie ekkor elengedte Harryt, és odament Madam Pomfreyhoz, míg Harry lassan hátrálni kezdett, mert egyszerűen nem fogta fel, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhetett. Aztán valaki megérintette a vállát, megfordulva pedig Hermione könnyáztatta arca nézett vele szembe. Harry ösztönösen ölelte át a lányt, hogy megpróbáljon vigaszt nyújtani neki, miközben saját maga is támogatást keresett a mási karjaiban. Tekintete elkalandozott, és muszáj volt szorosan összeszorítani a szemét, mikor Hagrid házának ajtajában észrevette a másik Weasley testvért a vadőr ölelésében. Nem akart most összeomlani, bármennyire is közel állt hozzá.   


*******

  
Perselus jóformán kiesett a kandallóból, annyira ügyetlenül érkezett meg az igazgatói irodába. Odabotorkált Albus asztalához, és lecsapta rá Hugrabug átkozott kelyhét. Végignézett magán, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy nem ártana pár szabó-bűbáj a talárjának. Elővette a pálcáját, majd párszor végigfutatta magán, máris úgy nézett ki, mintha most vette volna fel újdonsült köpenyét.  
  
Értetlenül nézett körbe, mert nem volt jellemző az igazgatóra, hogy ilyenkor nincs jelen, mikor a megbeszéltek szerint itt kéne várnia rá. Még mielőtt tovább indult volna a Hopp-hálózaton, hangokat hallott idős barátja hálószobájából. Amikor odaért, tétován bekopogott, aztán belépett.   
  
Albus az ágyán feküdt, sötétlila selyemtakaróval betakarva, látszólag aludt, mellette pedig sötétkék taláros varázsló ült, pálcájával ismerős köröket intett az idős varázsló körül.  
  
– Dorian gyógyító? – kérdezte csendesen Perselus, mire a barna hajú varázsló megfordult. Dorian, mint rendbéli gyógyító, kiváló szaktudással rendelkezett. – Mi történt?  
  
– Jó estét, Perselus – köszöntötte a varázsló, miközben eltette a pálcáját. – Poppy értesített, hogy Albus teljesen kimerülten érkezett meg, és sürgősen kellett egy konzultáns, hogy el tudjuk látni. Ne aggódj, Perselus, nem történt baj. Habár nagyon le van gyengülve, két nap múlva már semmi baja sem lesz. Az erős varázslók hamar regenerálódnak. Nem árulta el, hol volt, és mi történt vele, azt mondta, majd veled megbeszéli.  
  
Igen, Perselus nagyon is jól tudta, hol járt Albus: az elhagyatott barlangban, Mardekár medáljának feltételezett helyénél. Úgy tűnt, sikerrel is járhatott, csak éppen nem minden a tervek szerint történt.  
  
– Azt hiszem, örülhetünk, hogy ennél nagyobb baj nem történt – jelentette ki végül Perselus.  
  
Dorian felállt az ágy széléréről, fejével intett az ablak felé, hogy vonuljanak félre. A bájitalmesternek rossz érzése támadt a varázsló komolysága láttán.  
  
– Amíg mindketten távol voltatok komoly küldetésen, délután támadás történt az iskola diákjai ellen – kezdett bele fojtott hangon Dorian, Perselus pedig dermedten várta a folytatást. – A Tiltott Rengetegből egy nagyobb vérfarkas csoport támadt a védtelen tanulókra, akiknek Hagrid tartott órát. – Perselus tudta, hogy Potter és barátai nem vették fel a tárgyat, de nem tudott szabadulni attól az érzéstől, hogy ettől függetlenül nagy baj történt. – Öt diák, és két tanár megsérült a támadás közben. Egy pedig… meghalt.  
  
– Kicsoda? – kérdezte visszafojtott lélegzettel Perselus.  
  
Dorian tétovázott, de végül rászánta magát a válaszadásra.  
  
– Ginny Weasley.  
  
Perselus lelke mélyén megkönnyebbült, mert nagyon tartott attól, hogy Potter ismét bajba sodorta magát, és ezúttal nem lesz szerencséje. Viszont biztos volt benne, hogy a Weasley lány halála igen rosszul érintette őt.  
  
– Nem tudtam már, mi hiányzik – mondta halkan. – A szülei már megérkeztek?  
  
– Igen, Minerva beszélt velük. Nem sokkal később elszállíttatták a holttestet.  
  
Perselus idős barátja felé pillantott.  
  
– Köszönöm, amit Albusért tettél. Holnap reggel benézek hozzá.  
  
– Nem tesz semmit.  
  
Perselus biccentett, aztán csendesen távozott. Az igazgatói irodában lévő kelyhet betette a szekrénybe, a Merengő mellé, majd sietősen odament a kandallóhoz, bedobta a Hopp-port, és magában imádkozott, hogy Potter a lakosztályában legyen. Érkezésekor a nappaliban csak pár gyertya gondoskodott a világításról, meglepetésére a fiút a földön találta, a fotelre borulva. Nyilvánvalóan nem tudott aludni.  
  
– Potter, ébren vagy? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
A fiú megmozdult, és vörös szemeivel felnézett rá.  
  
– Nem… Csak gondolkodtam.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy most érkeztem – _és nem lehettem ott, hogy megvédjek mindenkit_ – gondolta. A legijesztőbb az egészben az volt, hogy még jobban sajnálta, amiért nem lehetett Potter mellett. – Mióta vagy itt?  
  
– Nem tudom, talán órák óta. Miután… – nyelt egy nagyot –, Mrs. Weasleyék eljöttek, és a klubhelyiségben már nem tudtam tovább maradni. Hermione lekísért, én pedig nem tudtam, mit csináljak itt egyedül.  
  
– Pihenned kéne, már nagyon késő van – közölte Perselus, és letérdelt mellé.  
  
– Nem tudok aludni – mondta elszorult torokkal, és mély lélegzetet vett, hogy visszafojtsa az érzelmeit.  
  
– Nem szégyen a sírás – duruzsolta Perselus.  
  
– Majd aztán mindenkinek elmondja, hogy a nagy beképzelt Potter itt zokogott… – hangja elcsuklott, tekintetét visszafordította a fotelre. – Istenem… az a sok vér, mindenütt sérültek voltak – suttogta. – És Ginny… – nyelt egyet, az arcán pedig végigfolyt egy könnycsepp.   
  
– Talán jobb lenne, ha mégis lepihennél – javasolta Perselus, kezét önkéntelenül a fiú vállára helyezte, hogy biztosítsa, nincs egyedül.   
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy menni fog – szipogta Potter, és amikor le akarta rázni a kezét, Perselus hirtelen átkarolta a vállát. Nem akarta szenvedni látni, és nem tudta, hogyan nyújtson vigaszt a fiúnak. Potter nem tudta visszatartani a sírást, pedig nagyon erőlködött. Perselus hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve magához húzta a kölyköt, aki ettől teljesen meglepődött, de végül nem tiltakozott. Csendesen sírni kezdett, szégyenében arcát Perselus talárjába rejtette. – Shhh, nyugodj meg. Az idő mindent begyógyít – mondta halkan Perselus, és hosszú percekig hagyta, hogy a fiú kisírja magát. Amikor már csak ismét szipogás hallatszott, újra megszólalt: – Gyere, menjünk.  
  
Felsegítette a földről, aztán betámogatta a szobája, majd átvarázsolta a ruháit pizsamára, és segített neki befeküdni az ágyba.  
  
– Sajnálom, tanár úr – suttogta Potter, miközben az arcát törölgette.  
  
– Nem a te hibád – mondta komolyan Perselus, és varázspálcájával a nyitott ajtó felé mutatott. _Invito Álomtalan Álom!_ – Odakintről szekrény csapódása hallatszott, a bájital pedig odalebegett hozzá. Potter egyáltalán nem vágott meglepett arcot, hiszen már a Trimágus Tusa után is kapott ilyet. – Mindet idd meg – javasolta Perselus, mikor kiöntötte az éjjeliszekrényen hagyott serlegbe.  
  
A fiú bólintott, aztán láthatóan minden erejét beleadva küzdött, hogy az utolsó cseppig is megigya a főzetet. Perselus az utolsó kortynál kivette a kezéből, mert a bájitalt megtette hatását, és Potter végre elaludt.   
  
Még nagyon hosszú ideig időzött az ágya mellett, mielőtt távozott volna.  


*******

  
Harry másnap reggel ugyan kipihenten ébredt, de a tegnapi események rögtön az eszébe jutottak, így pillanatok alatt el is keseredett. Szerette volna, ha mindez csak egy rossz álom lenne, ám ez hiú ábrándnak minősült.   
  
– Ginny – suttogta megrendülten.   
  
A sírás már nem segített azon fájdalmon, amit érzett, a saját tehetetlensége pedig egyenesen dühítette. Nem tudta, mitévőnek kéne lennie most, annyira szeretett volna valamit tenni, amivel csillapíthatná ezt a szorítást a mellkasában. De jelenleg abban sem volt biztos, hogy egyáltalán el bírná-e viselni a Griffelndél-toronyban uralkodható letargikus állapotot. Talán még Ron szemébe sem lenne képes belenézni; Harry hibásnak érezte magát, ezen pedig nem tudott jelenleg változtatni.   
  
Elhatározta, hogy egyelőre elhalasztja azt, hogy találkozzon a barátaival, ám amint elhatározta volna magát arra, hogy felkeljen, az éjjeliszekrényen egy darab pergamenre lett figyelmes.   
  
_„Dumbledore professzornál vagyok, a reggeli az asztalon van, hamarosan jövök. P.P.”_  
  
A levelet Piton hagyta neki, de láthatóan a férfi még mindig nem ismerte őt eléggé ahhoz, hogy tudja, Harrynek ebben az állapotában, az étel sem esett jól. Nem volt kedve egyedül enni, ráadásul sokkal jobban izgatta az, hogy Dumbledore és Piton miért is nem voltak jelen a tegnapi összecsapásnál. Nekik itt kellett volna lenniük, mégsem cselekedtek így. Harrynek volt egy tippje, merre is jártak, de ez kivételesen most még inkább bosszantotta, mint máskor.   
  
Harry nem sokat tétlenkedett ezután; sietősen felöltözött, majd eltökélten arra, hogy kérdőre vonja a két férfit, átvágott a nappalin.   
  
A Piton lakosztályát védő bűbájok már nem voltak a helyükön, így minden következmény nélkül hagyhatta el azt, ráadásul szerencséjére még a jelszó sem változott Dumbledore irodájába. Mikor Harry megérkezett, meglepetésére senkit sem talált ott, pedig abban biztos volt, hogy a bájitalmester ilyesmiről nem hazudna. Már majdnem visszafordult, amikor halk beszélgetésre lett figyelmes, ami másik helyiségből jött.  
  
– Biztonságba helyezted Hugrabug poharát? – hallotta meg Dumbledore halk, erőtlen hangját.  
  
– Itt hagytam az irodában, és a merengőd mellé tettem – válaszolt Piton. – Kérlek, Albus, ne legyél makacs, pihenj még – tette hozzá ingerülten.  
  
Harry el sem tudta képzelni, mi történhetett az idős mágussal, hogy ilyen állapotba került. A hangjából következtetve az igazgató gyenge volt, talán súlyosan meg is sérült... De akkor mégis miért nem a gyengélkedőn ápolják? – értetlenkedett Harry magába. Nos, bármi is történt, ezúttal mégsem érezte illendőnek, hogy rárontson a két felnőttre, így bár ha vonakodva is, de úgy döntött, visszatér Piton lakosztályába.   
  
– Pedig még rengeteg dolgom lenne, te is tudod, Perselus. Muszáj Harry állapotára megoldást keresnem, nagyon kevés időnk maradt már. – Harry, aki már majdnem eltávolodott a leshelyéről, erre rögtön megtorpant. – A horcrux az életét veszélyezteti.  
  
– Albus, nem akarom megint azt hallani, hogy meg fog halni – szólalt meg fojtott hangon Piton.   
  
Harry szemei elkerekedtek, és hirtelen nem jutott több levegő a tüdejébe. Mégis mit jelentsen ez?! Meg fog halni, és még csak el sem mondták neki?! A dühe újra fellángolt, és anélkül, hogy bármit is pontosan végiggondolt volna, egyenesen ahhoz a szekrényhez masírozott, ahol Dumbledore a merengőjét tartotta; a díszes kehely ott tündökölt az edény mellett. Harry megragadta a poharat, aztán hevesen dobogó szívvel otthagyta az irodát.  
  
A lábai önkéntelenül is az üvegház felé vitték, a remény, hogy végre jelentett valamit Pitonnak, teljesen elhalványult. Tudták, mi vár rá, és nem mondták el neki!  
  
Dühösen lecsapta Hugrabug poharát a földre, majd a szokásos helyéhez érvén leszedte a kellő mennyiséget, de aztán rájött, hogy még több kell. A fájdalom a szívében annyira hasogatott Ginny halálra, és az állapota miatt, hogy nem bírta tovább. Minél előbb csillapítani kell, ha nem akar kiborulni.  
  
Mozdulatai gyorsak voltak, és mire észbe kaphatott volna, már nem volt visszaút.   
  
Néhány perc elteltével észrevette, hogy néha a világ igazán érdekes színeket tudott ölteni; a kedve is teljesen megváltozott. Tettre kész volt, és ha már elhozta ezt a kacatot, halála előtt tenni akart végre valami hasznosat. Harry azonnal felpattant a helyéről és kezében – szó szerint – Voldemort lelkével, visszaindult a kastélyba. Nem voltak igazi tervei, de mégis pontosan tudta, hogy mit akar és fog tenni.   
  
Az út a Titkok Kamrájába nem volt hosszú, mint szokott, Harry pedig átadta magát az érzésnek, hogy mindent megtehet. A bejutással akadt némi gondja, mert nem tudott kellőképpen koncentrálni, de harmadjára csak összejött.  
  
A kamra igazán érdekes formát öltött, színesen tekergőző kígyói szinte megbabonázták Harryt, aki vigyorogva konstatálta, hogy ennél szebb látványban még sosem volt része. Odabent még mindig ott volt a halott szörnyeteg, és a fog, amivel elpusztította múltkor a naplót. Megragadta, és minden teketória nélkül összekente a méreggel a poharat. A kívánt hatás nem maradt el, a kehely megremegett, aztán kettétört, és vér csordogált belőle.  
  
Harry különös módon nem érzett igazi megkönnyebbülést a horcrux megsemmisítése miatt. Egyszerűen leült mellé a földre, és elégedetten figyelte cselekedete eredményét. A mosoly azonban az arcára fagyott, ahogyan egy igen erős fájdalomhullám robogott végig a koponyáján. Levegőt kapkodva próbálta legyűrni a kínt, de az nem hagyott alább.  
  
Elkeseredettségében, mivel úgyis meg fog halni, megragadta a baziliszkusz fogat, és durván a homlokába szúrta. Felordított a fájdalomtól, és utolsó gondolta az volt, mielőtt hatni kezdett a méreg, hogy annak a szemétnek most már talán tényleg elveszni látszik az esélye az igazi halhatatlanságra. 


	6. Nagini csalódása

– Perselus, meglátod, minden rendbe fog jönni. – Albus halványan elmosolyodott, arcán igazán látszódott, mennyire elégedett. – Magadnak sem akarod bevallani, de sokat jelent neked a fiú.  
  
Perselus elfordult, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és kinézett az ablakon.  
  
– Sokszor gondoltam arra, vajon ha előbb félreteszem az ellenségeskedést James fiával szemben, hogyan is alakult volna az életem. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Lily nem egyszer megkérdezte tőlem, hogy Black mellett vállalnék-e keresztapaságot – vallotta be fintorogva. – De nem tudtam félretenni a James iránti ellenszenvemet, pedig mikor Lilyék meghaltak, és Black az Azkabanba került, lelkiismeret-furdalásom volt, amiért nem vállaltam felelősséget… Harryért. – Szokatlannak tűnt a saját szájából hallani a fiú keresztnevét. – Úgy voltam vele, Lily húgánál remek helyen lesz – hirtelen visszafordult Albus felé –, de most már bizton állíthatom, hogy ez igazán nagy tévedés volt részemről. Mindig azzal áltattam magam, hogy Petunia érettebb lett az évek folyamán, elfogadóbb… a családja megváltoztatta a hozzáállását bizonyos… dolgokhoz – fejezte be habozva.   
  
– Hogy érted ezt, Perselus? – kérdezte értetlenül Albus, miközben fentebb ült az ágyán, és megigazította a párnáját a háta mögött.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az élete azokkal a muglikkal kicsit sem volt kellemes – válaszolt Perselus hűvösen. – Mondd, Albus, hogy küldhetted oda úgy, hogy nem derítetted ki, milyen sors vár rá ott?  
  
– A biztonsága mindennél jobban számított, ezt te is tudod, Perselus. – Dumbledore lehunyta a szemét, arcán fájdalom suhant át. – Hozzád hasonlóan, én is elkövettem az a hibát, hogy azt gondoltam, Petunia képes lesz úgy felnevelni Harryt, ahogyan a fiú megérdemelte volna… – Az igazgatónak nem kellett kifejtenie, mire is gondol pontosan, Perselus így is értette. Mindketten tévedtek. – Nyilvánvalóan ezt soha sem fogja megbocsájtani nekem. – Mikor ismét ránézett, már tökéletesen uralni tudta az érzéseit. – Nagyon köszönöm, Perselus, hogy segítettél a horcruxok megtalálásban. Jelenleg nem vagyok képes rá, hogy elpusztítsam, de nyugodtabb lenne a lelkiismeretem, ha megtennéd helyettem.   
  
Perselus beleegyezően biccentett, miközben a kezében tartott bájitalt beleöntötte a serlegbe, majd átnyújtotta az idős mágusnak.  
  
– A következő adagot majd este kellene bevenned, számításaim szerint ezt követően már felkelhetsz.  
  
– Nem tudom, mi lenne velem a főzeteid nélkül, Perselus.   
  
Albus visszaadta az üres serleget, és hátradőlt a párnára. Perselus ezután csendben elhagyta a hálószobát, majd halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Egyenesen ahhoz a szekrényhez ment, ahol az igazgató a merengőt tárolta, de kitárva az ajtót, nem kis meglepetésben volt része.  
  
A bájitalmester bénultan bámult a kőtál melletti üres helyre, merthogy Hugrabug pohara nem volt a polcon. Elmerengett azon, vajon Dumbledore vált volna hirtelen szenilissé, vagy más megfejtés után kell keresnie a rejtély ügyében; Perselus inkább az utóbbira tippelt. Másodpercekig csak állt ott, miközben azt latolgatta, ki járhatott itt, és ki vihette el, aki csak úgy besétált, és tudta, mit keressen.  
  
Görcsösen markolta meg a szekrényajtót, amikor eszébe jutott az egyértelmű válasz: Harry. Az igazgatóhoz csak ő jöhetett be úgy, hogy tudja, mit miért kellett elvinnie. Nem habozott sokáig, gyorsan a kandallóhoz lépett, bedobta a Hop-port, és pillanatok múlva már a lakosztályában találta magát.  
  
A fiút természetesen nem találta a szobájában, és miután Piton a fürdőszobába is bekukkantott, egyre jobban pánikba esett. A Pottertől megszerzett térképet sietősen kiterítette az asztalra, és az aktiváló varázsigét kimondva kirajzolódtak a vonalak és pöttyök. Kétszer is átnézte, amikor rájött, hogy Pottert nem látja sehol sem.   
  
– Hol lehet… – dühöngött, és próbált a pánik ködén keresztül ésszerűen gondolkodni. A kölyök tudja, hogyan lehet elpusztítani a horcruxokat… nyilvánvalóan olyan helyre mehetett, ahol ezt meg is tudja tenni, de nincs a térképen. Talán ismét magával vitte a barátait is… ám ha ez így történt, Merlin kegyelmezzen annak a két griffendélesnek, már ami a büntetésüket illeti!  
  
Perselus összerezzent, amikor hirtelen kopogtatás hangja ütötte meg a fülét; nem számított vendégre. Úgy gondolta, mihamarabb kisöpri a nem kívánatos látogatót, hogy minél előbb megkereshesse Pottert. Ahogy azonban nagy erővel felrántotta az ajtót, meglepetésére egy griffendéles toporgott ott.  
  
– Elnézést uram, de gondoltuk, mivel hétvége van, Harry pár órát velünk tölthetne a Griffendél toronyban – kezdte bátortalanul Granger. – A büntetése elvileg a hétköznapokra vonatkozik, de azért hétvégén nem lenne célszerű, ha ennyire börtönre ítélné. A toronyban nagyon szomorú a hangulat, és Ronnak támogatásra van szüksége.  
  
– A gond csak annyi, Granger kisasszony, hogy Potter nincs itt. – Szinte vicsorgott, mikor kimondta. – Mondja, nem járt maguknál még véletlenül sem?  
  
A lány láthatóan elcsodálkozott.  
  
– Már miért lenne velünk? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Perselus figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést.  
  
– Kérem, menjen fel a Szükség Szobájába, és nézze meg, hogy ott van-e Potter. Ne késlekedjen! – szólt rá, a lány pedig bólintott, és el is sietett. Perselus becsukta az ajtót, és agya lázasan gondolkodott, hogyan juthat le a másik helyre, ahová Potter mehetett. Ki tud még párszaszóul, aki segíthetne? A válasz annyira egyszerű volt, hogy csodálkozott, miért nem jutott elsőre az eszébe. – A Véres Báró! – mondta ki hangosan.   
  
Mielőtt Perselus visszasiethetett volna a térképhez, hogy utána nézzen annak, merre kell keresnie a Mardekár szellemét, egy halvány derengés lebegett át a lakosztálya masszív falán.   
  
A kísértet felbukkanása nem is jöhetett volna jobbkor.   
  
– Á, Perselus! Épp erre jártam, mikor is valaki a nevemen szólított. Miben állhatok a szolgálatodra? A hangodból ítélve igencsak komoly lehet a dolog – gúnyolódott elégedetten mosolyogva.  
  
– Most nincs időm erre, Báró! – csattant fel idegesen Perselus. – A segítségedre van szükségem ahhoz, hogy lejussak a kamrába. – A szellem láthatóan elképedt. – Nincs időm magyarázkodni. Egy diákom odalent van, sürgősen le kell jutnom!  
  
A Véres Báró elkomorodott, mikor felfogta, miről is lehet szó. Így csak biccentett, és intett, hogy kövesse. Perselus – mint minden más tanár –, már jól tudta, hol található a kamra, de ettől függetlenül követte a Bárót, hiszen a szellem rövidebb utat is ismerhetett odáig. Útközben szerencsére nem találkoztak azzal a kibírhatatlan Hisztis Myrtle-lel, bár nyilvánvalón a lány szelleme nagyon félhetett a bárótól.   
  
A kísértet minden további kérdés nélkül tette a dolgát, de az út a kamráig szinte egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Amikor a második bejárat is feltárult, Perselus tüdejébe szorult a levegő, ahogy a távolban megpillantotta a földön elterülő alakot.  
  
– Ó, ne! – suttogta rémülten, és futni kezdett a terem túlsó vége felé.   
  
Potter ott feküdt a földön, csuromvéresen, a fiú sérülése teljesen lesokkolta Perselust. Harry homlokából ugyanis patakzott a vér, ami egy szörnyű sebből eredt valahol az átokhege alatt. A férfi csak egy pillanatra nézett a kölyök kezéből kiesett basziliszkuszfogra, máris megértette, mekkora baj van. Pálcájának segítségével letépett egy hosszabb darabot a talárjából, és gyorsan rászorította a sebre, mielőtt a gyerek még több vért veszítene. Perselus érezte, hogy a saját szíve majdnem kiugrik rémületében, mert a méreg nyilvánvalóan gyorsan terjed, és rövid idő kérdése lehet, hogy a fiú ne haljon meg.  
  
– Ez az, minek gondolom? – kérdezte Mardekár szelleme alig hallható hangon, Perselus szinte el is felejtette, hogy még ott van.  
  
Nem szólt semmit, csak meredten bámulta a véres arcot, magában teljesen kétségbe esve, hogy elveszíti a fiút, még mielőtt mindent rendbe hozhattak volna. Albus fog a legjobban szenvedni, hiszen Potter meg sem bocsájtott neki. Dumbledore miért nincsen itt, mikor a legnagyobb szüksége lenne rá?! – gondolta kétségbeesve Perselus.   
  
Hirtelen támadt megrázkódtatásából éles vijjogás térítette magához; Perselus teljesen elámult, mikor felpillantott. Fawkes kecsesen szállt le melléjük, a férfi pedig sietve vette el a rögtönzött kötést, hogy a madár tegye a dolgát. A főnix könnyei a sebre csepegtek, mire az szépen lassan összeforrt.  
  
A bájitalmester a kezét Harry talárja alá, a szíve fölé helyezte, és megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt, amikor megérezte a lassú, de ütemes dobogást. Leült a sarkaira, és kellett egy kis idő, mire túl tudta magát tenni a sokkon, hogy csak hajszál választotta el a fiút a haláltól.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta csendesen a madárnak, aki elégedetten pislogott. Perselus újabb darabot áldozott fel talárjának a széléből, és egy Aquamentivel bevizezte, hogy letörölje a vértől maszatos arcot. Amikor végzett, a fiú még mindig nem mozdult. – Potter! Harry, ébredj fel – szólongatta, és kicsit megpaskolta a kamasz arcát. – Miért nem tér magához? – dünnyögte.  
  
– Valami más baja is van – mondta ki a nyilvánvalót a Véres Báró.   
  
Perselus a varázspálcájával köröket írt le az eszméletlen fiú körül, és pillanatok alatt rájött a gond okára. A bűbájok pontosan ugyanazt mutatták, mint azon a bizonyos éjszakán, jó pár héttel ezelőtt.   
  
– Igen, még ezen felül is megmérgezte magát – mondta sóhajtva, aztán felkelt a földről, és óvatosan felemelte Harryt, majd magához szorítva elindult a kamra bejárata felé. A szellem aggódó tekintettel lebegett mellette, míg Fawkes kirepült előttük az ajtón. – Báró, tudsz rövidebb utat a lakosztályom felé?  
  
– Természetesen, Perselus. – A kísértet előrement, és végigvezette őket a második emeleten, ahol egy faliszőnyeg felé mutatott. – Ez egy olyan rejtekajtó, amit nem sokan ismernek. – Perselus olyan arcot vágott, hogy abból a szellem rögtön rájöhetett, legalább őelőle nem kéne ilyesmit titkolni. – Lehetnek nekem is kiváltságaim. Értesítsek valakit, Perselus?  
  
– Nem kell, köszönöm a segítséget. – A Véres Báró biccentett, és továbbra is aggódó tekintettel, de otthagyta őket. Perselus a pince folyosójánál járt, amikor érezte, hogy Potter megmozdul a karjaiban.   
  
– Tanár úr…? – kérdezte gyenge hangon.   
  
– Maradj nyugton, mindjárt a lakosztályomba érünk. – A biztonság kedvéért szorosabban fogta a fiút, nehogy az véletlenül szabadulni akarjon.   
  
Harry viszont egyáltalán nem tett ilyet, hanem elernyedt az ölelésében, fejét pedig ismét visszahajtotta a vállára.  
  
– De mi… történt? – próbált erőtlenül faggatózni.  
  
– Pihenj, ne beszélj.  
  
Potter végre csendben maradt, és amikor megérkeztek, Perselus bevitte a szobájába, és lefektette az ágyra. Pálcájával kicserélte a fiú mocskos ruháit, aztán betakarta, és kisietett a nappaliba pár bájitalért. Mikor éppen indult vissza, a kandallóban fellobbant a tűz, és Minerva fejét pillantotta meg.  
  
– Itt van nálam Miss Granger. Azt mondta, hogy nem találta meg Harryt, és nagyon aggódik.  
  
– Már előkerült, és a körülményekhez képest aránylag minden rendben van – mondta Perselus. – Potternek pihenésre van szüksége, és egy kis ideig nem fogadhat látogatókat sem. Minden bizonnyal a következő héten nem tud az órákon sem megjelenni.  
  
Minerva nagyon aggódónak tűnt.  
  
– Bekövetkezett az, amitől tartottál? Visszaesett az állapota? – Perselus bólintott. – Értesítsem Albust a helyzetről?  
  
– Ne, neki is szüksége van most a pihenésre. Este úgyis meglátogatom, és viszem a következő bájitaladagját, akkor majd elmondom, mi történt.  
  
– Rendben, Perselus. – Azzal Minerva el is tűnt, így Perselus ismét visszatért oda, ahol Potter feküdt.  
  
Leült az ágya szélére, és megpróbálta megitatni a félig eszméletlen fiúval azt a bájitalt, amit múltkor is adott a túladagolás után. Potter kérdés nélkül nyelte le a főzet minden cseppjét, és amikor Perselus visszaengedte a fejét, a kölyök lassan kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Fázok, tanár úr – motyogta, mire Perselus odabűvölte a takarókat, és alaposan betakarta. – Annyira sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam… uralkodni magamon – folytatta suttogva. – De… kétségbeestem, hogy meg fogok halni. – Perselus először elcsodálkozott ezen, aztán rájött, hogy minden valószínűséggel Harry olyat is meghallott, amit nem kellett volna.  
  
– Ez nem fog megtörténni – mondta Perselus, és amikor a fiú sebhelyes homlokára pillantott, eszébe jutott valami, amit mindenképpen meg akar vitatni Albusszal.   
  
– Annyira sajnálom – ismételte Harry, és lehunyta a szemét.   
  
Perselus kezét a fiú homlokára simította.  
  
– Most már minden rendben lesz. Pihenj, rád fér.   
  
– Itt marad? – kérdezte álmosan Potter.  
  
– Igen, ne aggódj, Harry.  
  
– Annyira furcsa… de jó hallani magától a másik nevemet – mosolyodott el halványan a griffendéles, aztán a kimerültségtől elaludt.   
  
Perselus pedig ott ült, és figyelte, hogyan lélegzik, elfeledve, hogy nem sokkal ezelőtt Harry mekkora életveszélyben volt.  


*******

  
Harry arra ébredt, hogy rettentően kavarog a gyomra, és amikor felült, tudta, hogy csak másodpercek választják el attól, hogy az ágyneműjére hányjon. Mezítláb kimászott az ágyból, és talán két lépést ha tett, amikor a gyomra nem bírta tovább. További hányingerrel küszködve támaszkodott neki az ágynak, és próbált uralkodni magán.  
  
– _Evapores!_   
  
Émelyegve hátrafordult, és megpillantotta Pitont, amint eltette a pálcáját. Látszott rajta, hogy idáig sietett. Odament hozzá, és átkarolta.   
  
– Nem akartam… egyszerűen nem értem ki – nyögte ki szégyenlősen, és újabb mély levegőt vett, hogy kibírja a fürdőszobáig, ahová Piton betámogatta. – Ó ne, már megint…  
  
Legszívesebben elbújt volna szégyenében, amikor Piton támogatta a rosszullétekor. Egyszer már végigszenvedte ezt a férfi, most másodjára is kénytelen lesz.   
  
A következő majdnem egy órában végig a fürdőszobában voltak, mert Harry folyamatosan rosszul volt. Amikor már úgy tűnt, tényleg semmit sem tud kiadni a gyomrából, elgyengülten dőlt el, de Piton ott volt, és visszavitte a szobájába. Elég volt elviselni azt, hogy ismét gondoskodik róla, de ahogy egyre több részlet jutott eszébe a tegnapból, rettentően szégyellte magát. Piton talált rá… és biztos volt benne, hogy ennél őrültebbnek nem hihette, mint ahogy meg akart szabadulni a sebhelyétől.  
  
– Mondtam már, hogy sajnálom? – kérdezte rekedten Harry, mikor Piton teát öntött neki.  
  
– Már többször is – felelt Piton, és átnyújtotta az innivalót, de Harrynek annyira remegett már a keze, hogy a férfi itatta meg. – Bizonyos szerek hatása alatt az ember nem tud logikusan gondolkodni.  
  
– Meg akartam tőle szabadulni – suttogta. – Nem akartam, hogy legyen bennem belőle – mondta undorodva. – Azt akartam, hogy vége legyen.  
  
Piton visszatette a serleget az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Ami érthető is. Közel sem gyógyultál ki ebből, mint eleinte szerettem volna. – Harry szégyenlősen elfordult. – De azt kell mondanom, hogy nem kéne tovább aggódnod az állapotod miatt.   
  
– Nem értem…  
  
– A magánakciód amennyire veszélyes, annyira hatásos is volt. – Harry értetlenül nézett vissza Pitonra. – Elpusztult benned a lélekdarab a méreg által. – Harry szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, és nem hitte el, hogy tanára ezt mondja. – Igen, igaz. Albusszal hosszasan megvitattuk ezt, legjobb tudásunk szerint vizsgáltunk meg.  
  
– Nem fogok meghalni…? – Harry még mindig nem hitte el, amit hall.   
  
– Nem éppen a legjobb módja a horcrux elpusztításának, de nem, nem fogsz – mondta szárazon Piton. – Iszol még? – kérdezte, mikor a serleg felé intett. – Próbálj meg pihenni.  
  
– Most ugye minden rosszabb lesz? – kérdezte keserűen Harry. – Először nem voltam ennyire rosszul.  
  
– Igen, ez ezzel jár, mert visszaestél. A lezajlása gyorsabb lesz, de kevésbé kíméletes.  
  
– Így büntet a sors – nyögte nagyot nyelve, és az oldalára fordult, hogy minél jobban összekuporodjon. – Egy… függőt. Sosem hittem volna el, hogy ezt mondom.  
  
– Első lépés a teljes gyógyulás felé, ha bevallod, valóban az vagy, és nem tagadod, ahogyan ezidáig. – Harry hallotta, hogy Piton további takarókat hív oda hozzá, aztán gondoskodóan betakarja. Gondoskodóan… mióta lett fontos ennyire a férfi számára, hogy így vigyázzon rá? Úgy gondolta, hogy a férfinak ő nem jelent semmit, annyi a feladata csak, hogy az utálatos Pottert rendbehozza. De ahogy Piton viselkedett, minden arra utalt, hogy cseppet sem utálja. – Minden rendben lesz, pihenj.  
  
Órákkal később Harry rémálomból ébredt, izzadtan, remegő végtagokkal próbált felülni. Piton éppen fontos éjjeli papírmunkáját végezhette, mert amikor berohant hozzá, ledobta azokat az éjjeliszekrényre.   
  
– Csak rémálom volt – mondta szégyenlősen. – Jól vagyok – bizonygatta, és próbálta a takaró alá rejteni remegő kezeit.  
  
– Azt azért nem hinném. Bár ezúttal nem vágtál hozzám lámpát – jegyezte meg szárazon, és leült mellé. – Megint Dudley nevét emlegetted álmodban. Mi történt akkor, amiről mindig álmodsz? – Harry megrázta a fejét, mert nem volt képes róla beszélni. De amikor továbbgondolta a helyzetet, rájött, hogy Piton legalább ennyi magyarázatot megérdemelne. Viszont ahogy megpróbált beszélni, egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Meglepetésére Piton átkarolta, sőt, mi több, végül bizonytalanul, de átölelte. – Tudom, hogy bántalmaztak. Mi történt?   
  
– El… elkaptak az utcán – suttogta Harry, mire végre képes volt megszólalni. – Ők kipróbálták a szerencsegyökeret, és sokkal kegyetlenebbnek bizonyultak, mint hittem. Aztán meg minden holmimat tönkretették.  
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Most már értem, hogyan kerültél kapcsolatba ezzel az anyaggal. Ha túlleszel a megpróbáltatásokon, kis ideig álomitalt fogok adni, hogy éjszaka ki tudd magad rendesen pihenni.  
  
– Tanár úr… nem csak addig kell itt maradnom, amíg túlleszek ezen? – kérdezte Harry annyira halkan, hogy nem is volt benne biztos, Piton hallotta-e, mert a talárjába fúrta az arcát. Annyira biztonságban érezte magát a férfi ölelésében, hogy nem akarta, hogy Piton visszamenjen dolgozni. – Azt hittem, utána minden a régiben lesz. Tudja… azok az órák.  
  
– Ezeken a dolgokon még hosszú ideig nem leszel túl – hallotta Pitont. – Egyedül meg végképp nem, és azt sem hiszem, hogy mindezek után minden a régiben lesz. Tudom, hogy csak egy szegényes pótlék vagyok a keresztapád után.  
  
Sirius sosem gondoskodott róla így. Igaz, magához akarta volna venni, de nem jutottak odáig, hogy megtapasztalja ezeket a dolgokat.  
  
– Nem tanár úr, már nem – suttogta Harry.  
  
Csendben ültek egymás ölelésében, Harry pedig lassan teljesen elálmosodott, de nem mert elaludni, mert félt, hogy a bájitalmester magára hagyja, és megint egy rémálom kellős közepén találja magát.   
  
– Nem hagylak magadra – mondta Piton, és nem mozdult. – Aludj nyugodtan, én itt leszek.  
  
Harry pedig hitt neki, és végül elnyomta az álom.  


*******

  
Napok múltán Harry még mindig úgy érezte, sosem lesz túl azon, amit művelt magával. Naphosszat az ágyában didergett rosszullétekkel, rémálmokkal küzdve, Piton pedig még az óráit is lemondta, hogy mellette legyen, ami részéről elég nagy áldozatnak tűnt. Már eleve az a gondolat, hogy a diákokat nem kínozhatja SVK-n.  
  
A fiú elcsigázottan kucorgott a nappali foteljében, nyakig betakarózva, kedvenc könyvének társaságában. A kezei még mindig remegtek, és az érzést, hogy újra azért az átok szerért vágyakozik, még mindig nem tudta rendesen kiheverni, pedig mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy elterelje a figyelmét.  
  
– Nem köt le eléggé a könyv? – érdeklődött Piton, amikor a laboratóriumából kijött, és az ebédlőasztalhoz ment, hogy töltsön magának kávét. Nyilvánvalóan két főzés közt szünetet tartott, és természetesen ellenőrizni akarta őt. – Pedig Granger kisasszony mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy a könyvtár összes kviddiccsel kapcsolatos olvasmányát megkapd.  
  
Harry a mellette lévő kupac felé pillantott.  
  
– Hát igen, ez Hermione. – Kihúzta a takaró alól a kezeit, és felmutatta Pitonnak.   
  
A bájitalmester letette a kávéscsészéjét, és odament mellé. Érdes, óriási kezeibe emelte a fiúéit. – Nem sokára teljesen el fog múlni.   
  
– De tegnap már minden rendben volt – nyelt nagyot Harry. – És most megint… érti.  
  
Piton elvette a könyvet, letette az asztalra, és leült a mellette lévő fotelbe.  
  
– Az elvonási tünetek nem kellemesek, vannak nehezebb és könnyebb napok. Ma nagyon bánatosnak tűnsz, és túl sok sötét gondolat kering a fejedben, ami nem használ a felépülésednek. – Piton összekulcsolta a kezét, és rátámaszkodott a térdeire. – Nem csodálom, ha ösztönösen menekülni akarsz. Min gondolkoztál?  
  
Harry sóhajtott, mert nehezére esett beszélnie.  
  
– Ezen az egész helyzeten. – Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, Harry pedig nem csodálta, hogy nem érti. – Horcruxok… Voldemort. Azt hittem meg fogok halni… és valóban, majdnem én okoztam saját magam vesztét. Ráadásul Dumbledore professzor is majdnem odaveszett… én pedig ki sem békültem vele. Mióta felépült, fogadok, még maga sem látta.  
  
– Voltak azóta gyűlések, ahol megjelent. De igen, sok dolga van mostanában, mert az a pár nap kényszerpihenő minden tervében hátráltatta. – A bejárati ajtón hirtelen kopogtattak, Harry rémülten nézett oda, majd tekintetét visszakapta Pitonra. – Szerintem a barátaid szeretnének látni. Esetleg elküldjem őket?  
  
Harry ismét visszanézett az ajtóra.  
  
– Örökké nem akarom ezt halogatni. Jó lenne minél hamarabb túlesni rajta… és szerintem, itt az ideje – nyelt nagyot.   
  
– Rendben – biccentett Piton, aztán odament, és kitárta az ajtót. Valóban Hermione és Ron álltak ott. – Igen, Pottert keresik, tudom. Jöjjenek beljebb.  
  
– Szia, Harry! – mondta bátortalanul Hermione, míg Ron kissé rémülten nézett a bájitalmesterre, aki becsukta utánuk az ajtót. – Nem zavarunk most?  
  
– A laboratóriumban leszek – jelentette be hirtelen Piton, és már el is tűnt a kicsiny folyosón.   
  
– Sziasztok – köszönt halkan Harry, és hiába bújt jobban a takaró alá, látszódhatott, hogy még mindig remeg. – Sajnálom, még mindig nem vagyok jól.  
  
Hermione odakuporodott mellé a fotel karfájára, és kutató tekintettel vizsgálta, míg Ron a másik karosszékbe ült le.  
  
– Akárhányszor megpróbáltunk Pitonnal vagy McGalagonnyal beszélni, egyik sem volt hajlandó elárulni, történt veled valójában – kezdte Hermione. – Mielőtt ez az egész történt, Piton elküldött a Szükség Szobájába, hogy ott vagy-e. De nem találtalak… lent voltál a Titkok Kamrájában? Elpusztítottál egy horcruxot?  
  
– Látom, sok mindenre rájöttél magadtól is – mormogta Harry. – De van még itt más is… én… nem is tudom, hogy mondjam ezt el – motyogta alig hallhatóan. – Amikor annyiszor eltűntem, és annyira ki voltam bukva a dolgaim miatt, akkor olyasmihez nyúltam, amihez nem kellett volna. Folyamatosan Alraunt használtam.  
  
Hermione komoly ábrázatából rögtön tudta, hogy neki csak megerősítés kellett, de Ron értetlenül nézett rájuk.  
  
– Az valamiféle… drog? – kérdezte sokkolva.  
  
– Igen, olyasféle – válaszolt Harry helyett Hermione, miközben jobban szemügyre vette őt. – Te most az elvonási tünetektől szenvedsz. De… Az első alkalomkor már végigjártad az elvonást. Ezek szerint visszaestél azon a napon, mikor Piton nem talált?  
  
– Igen… eléggé megviselt, azért nem mehettem órákra – vallotta be halkan Harry.  
  
– Ó te jó ég, az nem sokkal Ginny halála után volt! – jött rá hirtelen Ron, és elborzadt. – Tudod, már csak az hiányozna, ha te is meghalnál! – mondta dühösen. – Harry, könyörgök, vigyázz már magadra!  
  
– Sajnálom, Ron – mondta Harry bűnbánóan.  
  
Ron felkelt, és hátat fordított nekik.  
  
– Te ne haragudj, Harry. Mostanság nagyon nem vagyok önmagam. – Ismét visszafordult feléjük, és elmosolyodott. – Tudod, mi jutott eszünkbe Hermionéval? Jólesne egy kisebb kiruccanás, hogy jobb kedvre derülj végre. Múltkor Hermione olvasott róla, hogy a szüleidnek állítottak egy szobrot ott, ahol laktatok. Gondoltuk, még sosem voltál ott, és a sírokat sem láttad soha, ugye? – Harry teljesen megrökönyödve nézett rájuk, végül fejével nemet intett. – Valahogy sejtettük. Bár még a seprűdre nem jöttünk rá, hogy tudnánk megcsinálni, de majd idővel az is meglesz. Aztán minden rendbe jön, és nem fogsz újra ahhoz a veszélyes cucchoz nyúlni.  
  
– Nagyon köszönöm, amit értem tesztek – suttogta Harry. – Bár nem tudom, hogy gondoljátok a kiruccanást, elvégre Godric’s Hollow-ba nem ugorhatunk csak úgy ki.  
  
– A következő roxmortsi kiránduláskor majd elmegyünk. Nem maradunk sokáig, nem lesz gond, rendben.  
  
– Jól van… remélem, nem lesz gond – mosolygott vissza Harry, és végre úgy érezte, hogy lassan, de biztosan ismét a helyére rázódnak a dolgok.  


*******

  
A soron következő roxmortsi hétvégére csupán két hetet kellett várni. Harry annyira izgult, és nagyon örült, hogy végre túl van a megpróbáltatásokon. Piton pedig nem dobta ki a lakosztályából, mihelyst jobban lett, sőt, ragaszkodott, hogy karácsonyig még mindenképpen itt legyen.   
  
Mikor Harry épp összehúzta maga körül a talárját, hogy elinduljon a barátaihoz, Piton érkezett meg a kandallón át.   
  
– Nocsak, eljött a várva várt kirándulás? – kérdezte gúnyolódva. – Csak aztán örülnék, ha utána nem gyomorrontással kéne hogy kezeljelek ám.  
  
– Tanár úr mondta a múltkor, hogy ennem kell – feleselt vissza Harry mosolyogva. – Pár szem édesség nem fog ártani, biztos vagyok benne. – Piton aztán előhúzott a talárjából egy nagyon ismerős kötetet. – Ez az… aminek gondolom?   
  
– Igen, úgy gondoltam, ideje visszakapnod – bólintott Piton, Harry amikor elvette tőle, fellapozta, meglepetésére pedig minden varázsige a helyén volt. – Minden varázsigét előbb próbababákon, és hasonló ártalmatlan dolgokon próbáld ki. Nem egy elég veszélyes. De úgy gondolom, érdemes vagy a bizalmamra, és nem követsz el semmi rosszat.  
  
– Köszönöm, tanár úr. – Harry rémülten jött rá, hogy épp most készül eljátszani a bizalmát azzal, hogy elmegy egy olyan helyre, amiről nem is szól. – Ígérem, vigyázni fogok. Habár a varázsigék nagyját már kipróbáltam a Szükség Szobájában, és nem, nem élő emberen tettem – magyarázta, mikor eszébe jutott, némelyik átok mit művelt azzal a szerencsétlen babával, amiket a DS során használtak.  
  
– Reméltem is – mondta Piton. – Vigyázz magadra Roxmortsban.  
  
– Úgy lesz, tanár úr – bólintott Harry, és zsebre vágta a könyvet, aztán barátaihoz sietett.  
  
Majdnem két órával később, miután ültek egy kicsit Roxmortsban, Hermione félreeső sikátorba vezette őket, és előhúzott a talárjából egy vajsörös üveget, majd letette a földre.  
  
– Nagyon nehéz volt megcsinálnom – vallotta be. – Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ennyire nehéz megalkotni egy zsupszkulcsot, de végül sikerült. Ez egyenesen Godric’s Hollow-ba visz, ahhoz a szoborhoz, amit a szüleidről állítottak.  
  
– Nem lesz gyanús, hogy már nem vagyunk itt? – kérdezte szétnézve Harry.  
  
– Nem, mert elég sok időt töltöttünk már szem előtt, most azt hiszik, idő előtt visszatértünk a kastélyba. Amúgy sem maradunk sokáig, ne aggódjatok. Gyertek, menjünk!  
  
Az utazás elég gyomorforgatóra sikerült, Harry pedig azt hitte, ismét átéli azokat a szörnyű napokat, mikor elvonási tünetektől szenvedett.  
  
– Mégsem sikerült olyan jól, bocsánat – mentegetőzött Hermione, miközben próbált rendesen lélegezni. – Ron, jól vagy?  
  
– Csodásan – nyögte. – Nem kellett volna ennyi mindent ennem a Mézesfalásban. Oh, úgy látszik, nem fogom viszontlátni őket.  
  
Harry közben nem törődve barátaival, odament ahhoz a monumentális emlékműhez, ami jelenlétekor átalakult szülei szobrává. Egy kezet érzett a vállán, és Ron mellé állt.  
  
– Ugye, milyen szép? – Harry bólintott. – Sokkalta másabb, mint a könyvekben.  
  
Harry jelképesen gyertyát gyújtott, aztán intett Hermionénak, hogy elvezetheti a temetőbe. Bár nem volt felkészülve rá lelkileg, de sejtette, hogy szomorú látvány lesz. Ron a bejárattól tovább nem akart bejönni, így Hermione vele maradt. Harry csendesen megközelítette a sírokat, és meglepetésére Siriusét is ott találta, holott nem volt mit eltemetni. Rögtön az jutott eszébe, hogy a sírt Dumbledore állíttathatta.   
  
Leguggolt, kezével végigsimított az anyja sírkövén, érezte, ha tovább nézi őket, sírva fog fakadni.   
  
– Annyira rossz, hogy nem vagytok velem – suttogta. – De legalább most már van valaki, aki törődik velem, és csak remélhetem, hogy nem esik bántódása Voldemort miatt. – Mindegyik sírhoz gyertyákat gyújtott, aztán felállt, és már indult, hogy barátaihoz visszatérjen, amikor furcsa hangok ütötték meg a fülét.  
  
– _Ismerős, felettébb ismerős emberszagot érzek._  
  
Harry megdermedt, amikor rájött, a hangok honnét származhatnak: párszaszó hangzott el, és nem akárkitől. Harry visszasietett barátaihoz, és próbálta minél halkabban közölni velük, mi történt.  
  
– Figyeljetek rám… itt van Nagini – suttogta, mire Ron szemei elkerekedtek. – Nem mehetünk el! Nagini is egy horcrux, itt a lehetőség, hogy kinyírjuk.  
  
– Tudjukki kígyóját… mégis hogyan? – kérdezte sokkoltan Ron. – Majdnem megölte apát!  
  
– Egy okkal több, hogy mi végezzünk vele – morogta Harry. – Tudok pár varázsigét, amivel talán lenne esélyünk. Engem felismert… nyilván még akkor, amikor a temetőben voltam… – gondolkodott hangosan. – Tudja, hogy itt vagyok, és addig nem fog leállni, amíg meg nem talál. Sőt lehet, hogy… – elhallgatott, miután rájött, mi történhet még. Nagini és Voldemort között szoros kapcsolat volt, aki bizonyára nem késlekedett szólni gazdájának, hogy a keresett személyek merre vannak.   
  
– Bármit is akarunk tenni, legjobb lesz, ha sietünk! – hívta fel a figyelmüket Hermione, mire a két fiú egyetértően bólintott.  
  
A lány kiábrándító bűbájt vont köréjük, majd gyorsan futni kezdtek a temető másik része felé, egy elhagyatott, romos kalyibához. Harry odatátogta két barátjának, hogy a gonosz bestia talán odabent rejtőzhet, így három irányból közelítették meg a házikót, majd Harry óvatosan bepillantott az egyik résen. Valóban, a kígyó összetekeredve feküdt a padlón, tökéletes célpontot nyújtva arra, hogy telibe kapja Piton egyik remek varázsigéjét.  
  
– _Harry Potter, tudom, hogy itt vagy_ – sziszegte hirtelen Nagini, felemelve a fejét. – _Engem nem lehet varázsigékkel megtéveszteni._ – Harry megdermedt, és próbált minél jobban elhátrálni, ahogy lehet, de a kígyónak túlságosan is kitűnő volt a hallása. – _Nem fogsz menekülni, Harry Potter, a gazdám élve akar, de a barátaid tökéletes csemegék lesznek a számomra, amíg ő meg nem érkezik._  
  
Harry sarkon fordult, és teljes erejéből rohanni kezdett, rémülten hallgatva a kígyó súrlódását, ahogyan utána kúszik.  
  
– Nem leszünk a kajád – tűnt fel hirtelen előtte Ron, félrerántotta barátját a vérszomjas kígyótól, és mindketten beestek az egyik falusi ház szemete közé. Hermione pedig durvábbnál durvább átkokat szórt az állatra, aki kénytelen volt behúzódni a fal mögé, de legalább nem mozdult.  
  
– Ez… zsákutca – lihegte Harry. – Nem volt jó ötlet kicsalogatni, most olyanok vagyunk, mint valami préda.   
  
– Igyekszem kitalálni valamit! – mondta ingerülten Hermione. – Mindig tőlem várjátok a megoldást, de sosem hallgattok rám. Néha igazán gondolkodhatnátok is.   
  
– _Gazdám már közeleg. Nem fogja megkímélni a barátaid életét, veled ellentétben őket azonnal meg fogja ölni._  
  
– Mi az Harry, mit mond? – kérdezett rá Ron.  
  
Harry nagyot nyelt, és hirtelen nem tudta, mitévő legyen.  
  
– Azt mondja, meg fogtok halni, de engem nem bánt, és… Voldemort útban van ide.  
  
– Hát ez marhajó, kibaszottul marhajó!  
  
– Ron, fejezd be! – szólt rá Hermione. – Harry ezt nem teheted! Nem hagyhatod, hogy Voldemorthoz kerülj! Tudod, hogy téged sem fog sokáig életben hagyni!  
  
– De addigra ide fog érni a Rend, és egyúttal pontot tehetnék ennek a rohadt háborúnak a végére – ellenkezett Harry. Sorozatos pukkanások törték meg a falu csendjét. – A rohadt életbe már, tűnjetek el innét!   
  
Ron és Hermione zavartan egymásra pillantottak, aztán elrohantak Nagini rejtekhelye felé, aki nem mozdult, mikor elszaladtak előle. Harry csak reménykedni tudott, hogy a halálfalók nem vették őt észre. Nagini megindult feléje, ő pedig megadóan eldobta a pálcáját, és bízott benne, hogy a segítség hamarosan itt lesz.   
  
Nagini lassan közelítette meg, Harry pedig megremegett, amikor a kígyó odaért hozzá, és az nem állt meg. Sőt, közelebb ment hozzá, és köré tekeredett. Harry megremegett, teljesen rosszul volt az érintésétől. A kígyó erősen szorította, éppen annyira, hogy ne tudjon mozdulni. Ha mocorgott, az állat teste szorosabban fonta körül a testét, így inkább nyugton maradt.  
  
– _Ha szabadulni akarsz, annak rossz vége lesz. Pillanatok alatt összeroppanthatlak._  
  
– _Akkor a gazdád nem lesz túl boldog_ – sziszegte vissza Harry. – _Hiszen élve akar, nemde?_  
  
A sok hoppanált maszkos alak odament hozzájuk, de egy sem merte még jobban megközelíteni őket. Nyilvánvalóan egyvalakire vártak, aki hamarosan megérkezett.  
  
– Harry Potter! Micsoda meglepetés! – sziszegte Voldemort elégedetten, ahogyan lassú léptekkel odament a furcsa pároshoz. – _Nagyon ügyes vagy, Nagini_ – folytatta.  
  
– _Nagyon ügyes, aki teljesíti a parancsokat, és alárendelt egy uralkodónak_ – vetette oda Harry párszaszóul, remélve, hogy hat a kígyóra, és elvonja a figyelmét. – _Mit kapsz cserébe, hogy a parancsait teljesíted?_  
  
– _Azt a kiváltságot élvezhetem, hogy a tulajdona lehetek_ – válaszolt Nagini, és megszorította Harryt, aki levegő után kapott. – _Ne mondj ellent a gazdámnak, nem akarod törött csontokkal végezni, nem igaz?_  
  
– _Nagini, csak óvatosan, én szeretnék eljátszani újdonsült vendégünkkel_ – kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Voldemort. – _Hamarosan itt lesznek Dumbledore emberei, gyerünk, Nagini, menjünk._  
  
– _Megint parancsolgat neked_ – folytatta makacsul Harry. – _A szolgája vagy! Nem gondolkodtál még azon, milyen rossz érzés alárendeltnek lenni?_  
  
– _Ő a gazdám, én pedig a tulajdona vagyok._  
  
– _Igen, a lelkének egy darabját beléd helyezte, és csak tárgynak használt, hogy halhatatlan legyen._  
  
– Potter! – csattant fel indulatosan Voldemort.  
  
– _Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak azért védelmez ennyire, hogy ő maga életben maradhasson. Nem számítasz neki egy kicsit sem, csak egy használati tárgy vagy, semmi más!_  
  
Nagini ellazult körülötte, aztán lecsúszott Harryről, aki zsibbadt tagokkal hasra fordult, és figyelte, mi történik.  
  
– _Igaz ez, gazdám? Csak egy horcrux vagyok?_ – kérdezte rögtön Voldemorttól. Harry pedig magában elismerte, hogy nagyon okos a kígyó, hogy ennyire ismeri a varázslók dolgait.   
  
Voldemort habozott, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját a többi halálfalóval együtt, akik félkörívben figyelték az eseményeket. Nagini fenyegetően felemelte a fejét, és veszélyesen közel csúszott Voldemorthoz.  
  
– _Az én kedvenc háziállatom vagy, ne hallgass Potterre._  
  
– _Ismerlek… nem hiszem el, hogy hazudsz nekem! Mindvégig ezért voltam a kedvenced, hogy halhatatlanná tegyelek?_  
  
– _Avada…_  
  
Voldemortnak esélye sem volt befejezni a főbenjáró átkot, Nagini hirtelen rávetette magát, és kegyetlenül beleharapott a nyakába. Fájdalmas kiáltás hallatszott, Harry pedig elfordult, mert bármennyire is vágyott a gonosz halálára, számára túlságosan kegyetlennek bizonyult. Mihelyst Voldemort véresen összeesett a földön, kitört a káosz, mert ekkor érkeztek meg a Rend emberei is. Számos párbaj vette kezdetét,  
  
Harry lassan hátrálni kezdett, de úgy tűnt, megint túlságosan is hangosan teszi azt, mert Nagini hirtelen felé fordult, és megindult.   
  
– _Te is ugyanolyan gonosz vagy, mint ő. Te sem érdemelsz mást, mint halált!_   
  
Harrynek több sem kellett, gyorsan felpattant, és rohanni kezdett, de a kígyó bőre túlságosan is ellenálló volt a varázslatokkal szemben, így csak kissé lelassította az állatot. Éles fájdalom hasított a bokájába, amikor Nagini utolérte őt, de egyúttal valaki erőteljesen oldalra rántotta, még mielőtt a kígyó rávetette volna magát, mint Voldemortra.  
  
Mindketten elesetek, és elgurultak a földön, de az a valaki mindvégig magához szorította, nehogy baja essen. Harry felismerte Pitont, aki ültében magához ölelve őt a kígyó felé fordult. Gyorsan előhúzta a pálcáját, már a száján volt a gyilkos átok, amikor a kígyó elérte őket, aztán szörnyű sziszegés közepette összeesett. Harry nem hitt a szemének, amikor felfogta, hogy egy éles penge konkrétan kettévágta a bestiát.   
  
– Nesze, te rohadék! – mondta kimerülten Ron, és leengedte a kardot, ami éles csattanással landolt a földön, majd pedig maga arrébb ment, és megtámaszkodott a falban, nehogy elhányja magát.  
  
Piton rögtön Harryhez fordult, és riadtan nézett végig rajta.  
  
– Hol harapott meg? A bokádnál, jól láttam? – kérdezte sürgetően, mikor Harry szédülni kezdett, és Pitonnak dőlt.  
  
– Igen… nagyon éget – nyögte, és érezte, hogy már a méreg az egész testét terjed. Piton gyorsan elővett a talárjából valami krémet, majd óvatosan felhajtotta a nadrágját.   
  
A sziruphoz emlékeztető dolgot ráöntötte a sebre, Harry pedig beharapta a száját, nehogy felkiáltson a fájdalomtól, amikor Piton mindezek után erősen rátekert egy rongyot. Aztán amikor végzett, visszahúzta a nadrágja szárát, és aggódóan figyelte az arcát.   
  
– Jobb már?  
  
– Azt hiszem… még mindig fáj, de túlélem. Honnét tudta, hogy hoznia kell ellenszert? – kérdezte Harry, miközben Piton felsegítette a földről, és megtámasztotta őt. Harry akkor nézett igazán körül, és meglepődve látta, hogy a Rendtagokon kívül aurorok sokasága lepi el a helyet.  
  
– Albusszal már egy ideje megfigyelés alatt tartottuk Naginit. Rád pedig nyomkövető-bűbájt tettem az elmúlt időszakra való tekintettel. Már Mr. Weasley támadásakor kifejlesztettem ezt az ellenszert, és úgy gondoltam, biztos, ami biztos alapon, magammal hozom.  
  
Harry bicegve ment oda Pitonnal együtt Voldemort testéhez.  
  
– A méreg még nem ölte meg teljesen – mondta, ahogy figyelte a lassan emelkedő-süllyedő mellkasát. – Ha most nem… akkor ki tudja, hogyan fog visszatérni. – Nagy levegőt vett, felemelte a pálcáját. – _Sectumsempra!_  
  
Elfordult, nem akarta nézni, hogyan hasítja szét a varázslat azt a gyűlöletes testet, ami annyi szenvedést okozott az emberek sokaságának. Arcát Piton talárjába temette, és el sem hitte, hogy egy hazugság ilyen hamar véget vetett az évekig húzódó háborúnak.  
  
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen körülmények közt használod az általam feltalált varázsigét – mondta elgondolkodva Piton.  
  
– Jól vagytok? – kérdezte Dumbledore, aki most érkezett oda hozzájuk. – Bellatrixet elkapták az aurorok, abban segítettem, mert ismét túlságosan is leleményes volt. Sajnálatosan azt kell mondjam, nem élte túl a küzdelmet – mondta minden érzelem nélkül.  
  
Harry tudta, hogy ez afféle elégtétel volt, Siriusért.  
  
– Jól vagyunk. Harrynek szüksége van némi vértisztító bájitalra, de minden rendben.   
  
– Harry… minden oké? – kérdezte Ron, és Harrynek rá kellett jönnie, barátja hangja azért ennyire döbbent, mert éppen Pitonhoz bújt.   
  
Elhúzódott a férfitól, és bólintott.  
  
– Szerencsére… hála neked, Ron. Köszönöm, hogy megmentetted az életemet.  
  
– Mire valók a barátok…? – mosolyodott rá halványan a fiú. – Örülök, hogy nem sikerült megöletned magadat.  
  
– Ami nem sokon múlt – tette hozzá Hermione, aki fáradtan Ronnak támaszkodott.  
  
– Menjünk haza! – mondta Harry, Piton pedig biccentett, és mielőtt távoztak volna, látta, ahogyan Dumbledore az aurorokkal konzultál, és mindegyik lelkesen őt bámulja.  


*******

  
A zsupszkulccsal az igazgatói irodába értek, onnét pedig Piton átsegítette a lakosztályába. Amikor beértek a nappaliba, Harrynek bármennyire is fájt a lába, egy pillanatra megfeledkezett róla, mert az ebédlőasztalon olyan tárgy feküdt, amit nem volt biztos benne, hogy valaha lát egyben.   
  
– A… a… Tűzvillámom! – kiáltotta döbbenten. – Hogyan lehetséges ez?  
  
– Jó pár éjszaka átvirrasztását jelentette, de megérte, nem? – érdeklődött Piton.   
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy tanár úr megcsinálta! – csodálkozott még mindig Harry. – De… azt mondták, nem lehet megjavítani!  
  
– Nos, valójában igen, de nagyon kicsi lett volna rá az esély. – Arca szigorú kifejezést öltött. – Persze a következő pár hétben el vagy tiltva tőle.  
  
– Jaj, igen, engedély nélkül mentem el Godric’s Hollow-ba.  
  
– Megjegyzem, elvittelek volna, nem kellett volna megszöknöd – jegyezte meg szárazon. – De úgy látszik, ennek így kellett történnie. Gyere, átkötöm azt a sebet, és kapsz pár bájitalt, hogy ne legyen baj.   
  
Harry bólintott, és a férfi segítségével bebicegett a szobájába. Szótlanul tűrte, hogy levegye a cipőit, és aztán ellássa. Amikor kicserélte a rögtönzött kötést, a fájdalom már teljesen tovatűnt. Piton viszont nem hagyta magára, hanem felült mellé az ágyra, és magához húzta. Harry teljesen elcsodálkozott a férfin, hiszen a varázsvilág alapjaiban változott meg, ő pedig itt marad?  
  
– Tanár úr… nincs más dolga? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Nem, nincs. Megértettem, hogy nekem az a dolgom, amit Lily szeretett volna: rólad gondoskodni. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Csak most ébredtem rá igazán, mennyire sokat jelent nekem, hogy hozzám kerültél. Amikor a követő bűbáj jelzett, és tudomást szereztünk arról, hogy mindenkit mozgósítottak Godric’s Hollow-ba, nagyon megrémültem.  
  
– De nem történt baj – motyogta Harry.  
  
– Nos, igen, ahogy nézzük. Ismét sikerült megmérgezned magad, és röpke pár óra alatt sikerült befejezned egy háborút… nem is tudom, örüljek-e, hogy griffendéles fiam van – horkant fel.   
  
Harry elmosolyodott.  
  
– Majdnem mardekáros lettem, azért annyira ne örüljön.  
  
– Na, igen, hallottam Albustól.   
  
– Nem tart tőle, hogy kiderül, milyen szerepe volt Voldemort mellett?  
  
– Aligha. Jobb is nekem itt, melletted. Albusra marad a nagy bejelentés, a sajtótájékoztatók sokasága és a rengeteg bagoly fogadása. – Csendben maradt egy ideig, mint aki azt latolgatja, mit mondjon. – Úgy gondoltam, hogy ezután a rémálom után elutazhatnánk, és meglátogathatnánk azokat a helyeket, amiket édesanyád annyira szeretett. Rád fér egy kis levegőváltozás, mint ahogy nekem is.   
  
– Tanár úr… én tényleg itt maradhatok magával? Nem fog eltaszítani magától, ha véletlenül újabbat szívnék abból az ördög gyertyájából? – kérdezte halkan Harry, attól tartva, hogy egy újabb incidens miatt magára marad.  
  
A bájitalmester ölelése szorosabbá vált.  
  
– Nem fogok rá okot adni, de ha mégis megtörténik, itt leszek melletted – mondta csendesen Piton. – Bár szeretném, ha egy ideig nem mennél az üvegház közelébe, pláne nem a Mandragórákhoz, mint ahogy a rokonaidhoz sem kerülhetsz vissza.  
  
– Nagyon meglepődtem, amikor kiderült, hogy tulajdonképpen a muglik is mandragórát szoktak szívni.  
  
– A muglik rengeteg népi hiedelemmel ruházták fel, többek között pénzt és hatalmat reméltek a növénytől, de valójában ajzószerként használták az ókorban, egyébiránt nyugtató hatása miatt altatónak is kiváló, és számtalan más hasznos tulajdonsággal is rendelkezik. Ugyanakkor a mandragóra egyben méreg is. Mi varázslók teljesen másképp viszonyulunk ezekhez a mágikus tulajdonságokkal megáldott növényekhez – mi nem ostoba mugli babonákra hagyatkozunk, mikor megfelelő eljárással segítjük a növekedését. Éppen emiatt, a mandragóra – mint azt neked is volt lehetőséged megtapasztalni –, sokkalta erősebb mágikus tulajdonságokkal bír, mint azok a hétköznapi gyökerek, melyekkel a mugli vidékeken is találkozhat bárki. Bimba professzor mandragórái nem megfelelő kezekben lényegesen veszélyesebbek. Nem véletlenül kapta az ördög gyertyájának elnevezését.   
– Most már tudom, tanár úr, és többet nem teszek ilyet – suttogta Harry.  
  
– Ha kell, hivatalossá is tehetem, hogy nálam maradsz… szeretnéd?  
  
– Az nagyon furcsa lenne… de örülnék, ha tartozhatnék valakihez, uram… vagy apa? Apu… Apuci? – szemtelenkedett, az utolsó szó miatt Piton a fejére húzta a takarót. – Jól van, bocsánat.  
  
– Nem haragszom – mondta Piton jókedvűen. – De azért az utolsó felszólítást hagyd el, nem igazán illik hozzám. Pihenjünk, amíg a varázsvilág és Albus rá nem jönnek, hogy itt bujdosunk.   
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, még jobban hozzábújt Pitonhoz… nem, nem Pitonhoz, hanem _az apjához_ , aki szorosan magához ölelte, és arra gondolt, hogy a sok szörnyűség ellenére végre esélye lett egy új életre olyan emberrel, aki tényleg gondoskodni fog róla.  
  


**Vége**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm szépen, hogy elolvastad. :-)
> 
> A történetben megjelenő Dorian gyógyító egy afféle cameo-szerep és tiszteletadás egy elhunyt fanfic-író számára, akinek a nickneve szintén Dorian volt: https://fanfic.hu/merengo/viewuser.php?uid=12533


End file.
